


Crooked Wings

by Batsutousai



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that fateful day when Yunalesca faced Sin, only part of her died, and the part that stayed alive finds itself in Spira a thousand years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Otherworld

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Shara Lunison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaLunison).
> 
>  **Disclaim Her:** This story uses characters and settings owned by Square Enix. No money is being made from the creation of this fanfic, and no copywrite infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story mostly came from my own irritation with their being more guys than girls in the party. (Writing FFX/HP crossovers didn't help that, since I always ended up adding yet another guy. *irritation* ) So I tried to think of a girl who I could add to the party that I wouldn't want to kill *coughShelindacough* and Yunalesca was my best idea, though I've had my moments of irritation with her.  
> The Yunalesca in this story is NOT the Yunalesca in Zanarkand. I won't tell you the full truth about her, since you'll be figuring that out as you go, just like the characters of this story, but I do want to mention that. (Some of you may already figure out why/how she's different by the end of this chapter, assuming the summary didn't already give it away. XD)

Yunalesca woke, not really caring where she was or how she was still alive. All she knew was that a part of her – her beloved Zaon – was dead, and she had failed to stop her father. Nothing had gone right at the end of her desperate expedition to save what was left of Spira. She had failed.

Tidus woke to the sounds of someone crying. He blinked over at where a young woman not much older than himself sat. She had long, pale hair and little in the way of clothing. She was also the one crying and, after a quick look at their desolate surroundings, Tidus asked, "Um, excuse me. Are you okay?" 

The girl's head jerked up and she stared at the blond boy, green eyes filled with tears. "You..." She looked around, then, at the ruins. "Where... are we?" 

Tidus shook his head. "Dunno. Last I knew, Sin was attacking Zanarkand." 

She turned to him, blinking. "And you... lived?" 

Tidus shrugged. "A friend of my old man's took me over to this giant ball of water and it sucked us up. And now I'm here." 

The girl blinked again. "Giant ball of water?" she asked. 

Tidus nodded. "Auron called it Sin." 

"When Sin destroyed Zanarkand, he was not a giant ball of water," Yunalesca insisted. "He looked like he always looks: a giant monstrous thing. I... remember. I stood on Gagazet with the Summoning when he attacked." 

"Gagazet?" Tidus replied. 

"The mountain? The one that stands between our borders and the rest of Spira." 

Tidus blinked and shook his head. "I don't remember a mountain. Or... Spira? What..." 

"You don't remember the name of your own country?" Yunalesca demanded. "I understand that schooling was poor in the lower-class areas–"

"I'm not lower-class!" Tidus snapped. 

Yunalesca pursed her lips and looked him over. "No? Then what is that _ridiculous_ outfit?" 

"I play for the Abes!" Tidus replied angrily. "And you're one to talk! Where's your clothing, huh? Surely you rich bastards can afford to cover yourselves!" 

"I– How _dare_ you!" Yunalesca hissed, and moved forward to hit the boy, but the rock they were standing on was slick with algae and she fell into the water. 

Tidus moved cautiously to look over the edge where she'd fallen. As soon as her head poked back through the surface, he helped her back onto the rock. "Hey. You okay?" 

Yunalesca hugged herself against the cold. "Y-yes," she said through chattering teeth. 

Tidus looked her over, then pulled off his yellow half-hoodie and held it out to her. "Here. Before you freeze." 

"I can't–"

Tidus dropped it on top of her head and grinned at her when she frowned at him. "Take it. I'll be fine for a while, but you'll probably freeze to death, dressed like that." 

Yunalesca sighed and pulled the offered covering on. "Thank you," she said. 

Tidus nodded and looked around some more. "This doesn't look like Zanarkand." 

Yunalesca looked around herself and shrugged. "No, not particularly. I think..." She stopped and thought a bit, then continued with, "The Al Bhed own some islands that have a lot of old ruins on them. Papa took me there once, before he got elected as the leader of Zanarkand. These look... a bit like one of those ruins. But more... submerged." 

Tidus nodded slowly. "Okay. Al Bhed?" 

Yunalesca sighed. "You don't know _anything_ do you?" 

"I know stuff!" 

"Anything about the world outside Zanarkand?" 

Tidus huffed and folded his arms around his knees, which he pulled against his chest. "No, I guess. Oh! Wait! I remember that we were at war with some... I dunno. Some city or another. But it's been resolved. That was almost a thousand years ago." He grinned at her. "See. I know stuff." 

Yunalesca blinked at him, confused. "Bevelle?" 

Tidus nodded. "Yeah!" 

Yunalesca blinked again. "A...thousand years?" 

Tidus nodded, though less emphatically. "Uhm, yeah. I think?" 

"Then...they rebuilt Zanarkand?" 

Tidus frowned. "Zanarkand was never destroyed." 

Yunalesca shook her head. "Yes it was. Sin destroyed it. It's what ended the war. With one of the cities effectively gone, and the other having sent most of their armies to finish Zanarkand..." She trailed off, seeing Tidus' blank look. "You don't... How can they..." She blinked, understanding dawning. "You're...part of the dream?" 

"The what?" 

"But then, how are you..." 

"Hey! What dream?" Tidus demanded, leaning forward to shake her shoulders. 

Yunalesca sneezed and shivered. "The... Oh. I suppose you wouldn't..." 

"Would you fucking tell me what you're talking about!!" 

Yunalesca blinked at him. Tidus glowered at her and she sighed. "When Bevelle was definitely looking like they were winning the war, some of the upper-class decided we should create a mass summoning, so Zanarkand could live on in a sort of dream world, where Bevelle couldn't touch it. My father, Yu Yevon, was to be the summoner. He created the armour known as Sin to protect him during the summoning. But something...went wrong. He couldn't control the armour. If Sin still exists, so should the dream. Although, if you're part of the dream, that begs the question of why you're here, in the real world..." 

Tidus just sort of stared at her until another sneeze ended her quiet rant. Once she'd fallen silent, he said, "Are you saying I'm just...a dream?" 

Yunalesca nodded. "Yes." 

Tidus rubbed at his face. All a dream? 

Yunalesca winced, and realised that, perhaps, she shouldn't have told him that. Or at least been gentler in the deliverance of what was, basically, his sentence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean–"

"No." Tidus shook his head. "It's..." He took a deep breath. "I don't know, it's..." He trailed off as Yunalesca had another sneezing fit. "We should try and find some place warmer. You're going to catch a cold." 

Yunalesca grimaced and sneezed again. "And go back in that water to get cold again? I'd rather sit here." 

Tidus rolled his eyes and slipped off the stone and into the water. "Fuck!" he complained at the chill, then turned back up to the girl. "Look. It looks like might rain, and then you'll get wet again anyway. Maybe we can find a way out of here. Or at least a fire." 

Yunalesca gnawed on her lower lip for a moment, weighing her option, before she nodded and slipped back into the water herself. "Hells! Why does it have to be so–" 

"Cold?" Tidus suggested with a pained grin. 

Yunalesca hugged herself. "Yes. I think." 

Tidus shrugged. "Dunno. Well, come on." He made out for where he thought he'd seen a building from the rock. 

Yunalesca shuddered once more, then moved to follow the boy. "Hey! I never got your name!" 

Tidus glanced back at her. "Tidus." 

Yunalesca nodded. "I'm Yunalesca." 

"Bit of a mouthful," Tidus said, slowing down so the girl could catch up with him a bit. 

Yunalesca shrugged. "If you say so. Papa always called me Gina, as a girl, because of my hair." She glanced back at where the pale strands were spread out behind her. "It was Mama's mother's name. Means 'silvery'." 

Tidus hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll call you that, then." He glanced back at her. "You said your dad created Sin?" 

Yunalesca nodded. "Yeah. So?" She frowned at him, as if daring him to hate her for her father's actions. 

Tidus shrugged. "You might not want to go around using your real name, is all. Especially if people might know it because of him, right?" 

Yunalesca blinked. "Oh. That's...probably a good point. I didn't think about that." 

Tidus grinned. "My old man was a big shot blitzball player, back home, and he vanished at sea about ten years ago. Everyone knew my name, but not many people knew what I looked like. So I called myself Ken for a while and people didn't ask me about him. Got signed by the Abes that way, too. Told them my name was Ken and I got signed for my own talents, rather than because of Jecht." 

Yunalesca smiled faintly. "Helpful. But..." She sighed and stopped swimming forward. When Tidus stopped next to her, looking worried, she said, "But I was a little visible, you know? Being the daughter of Zanarkand's leader? And, after Zanarkand fell, I went on a...oh, a pilgrimage, I guess, to try and find a way to stop Sin. I would imagine a lot of Spira knows my face." 

"But..." Tidus rubbed at the back of his head. "If time in...my world is the same as, um... If it's been a thousand years here, like it was at home, since the war, wouldn't everyone have forgotten what you looked like?" 

Yunalesca shrugged. "I don't know." 

Tidus nodded. "Well, we could try cutting your hair, I suppose? And finding you new clothing." 

Yunalesca scowled. "What _is_ it with you and my clothing?!" 

Tidus shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "It's distracting," he admitted, making Yunalesca blink. "And, anyway, you said you're cold. Clearly it's not the right type of clothing. Especially not for this climate. Right?" 

The girl sighed. "I suppose," she agreed, then sneezed. 

"Right. Looking for fire or a way out. Come on." Tidus turned and started back in the direction they'd been going. Yunalesca followed him, frowning. 

-0-0-0-

They managed to make a little fire with some damp wood they'd found. It had been hard, but Yunalesca had studied Black Magic during the war, so she had more than her aeons to rely on, and she was able to light the wood, though it had taken a lot out of her, since she'd had to use Tidus' sword as a focus. 

"Why was using my sword so hard, anyway?" Tidus asked, trying to cut the girl's hair with his sword. It was proving to be exceptionally difficult, but they'd both agreed that Yunalesca would be able to move better without her long locks, even if the hair had been helping to keep her warm. 

Yunalesca sighed and glanced at him over her shoulder. "No magic in that world?" 

Tidus grimaced. "No magic. And no, what did you call them? Oh, summoners." 

Yunalesca shrugged. "No, I can't imagine the fayth would care to dream about summoners, though I am a bit surprised you didn't hear of them. Summoning was our way of life..." 

Tidus shook his head. "I don't remember hearing about them. But I played blitzball, so who knows. Maybe they existed and it just wasn't something I would have heard about." 

Yunalesca rolled her eyes. "Anyway, mages – black or white – need some sort of focus to cast their magic. That focus usually has something to do with them, personally. I've always used a spear, myself, because I'm the sort of person who wants to be able to fight for myself, even if I run into a situation where magic isn't possible, such as an anti-magic field. I've seen mages use staffs – which are the most common, for future reference – swords and even machina guns." 

"Huh. So, you would have been better off with a spear?" 

Yunalesca nodded, wincing when her hair pulled. "Ah. Well, yes. Uhm, I probably would have been okay with a staff, too, because that's what I was originally taught with. I didn't start using a spear until I was twenty-two." 

Tidus stopped fighting with her hair, frowning. "Twenty-two? But... You look more like you're eighteen." 

Yunalesca frowned and looked down at herself. "Eighteen? That can't be right! I was thir...ty..." She trailed off, staring at hands undamaged by the calluses and scars they'd sported after ten years of fighting with Bevelle and travelling back to Zanarkand with Zaon. "What..." 

"Gina?" Tidus put down his sword and knelt next to her, blue eyes worried. "What's wrong?" 

"I..." Yunalesca held out her hands. "These... These aren't my hands." 

Tidus took her hands in his and examined them. "I dunno," he said, trying to sound cheerful, "they look pretty attached." 

Yunalesca couldn't help a small smile at that. "Well, yes, but they don't _look_ right. I had calluses from using a spear to fight. And I..." 

"They're not there," Tidus said, realisation dawning. "So, you look a lot younger than you actually are? How is that..." 

Yunalesca's eyes widened. "Sin." 

Tidus swallowed. "You think it could de-age you?" 

The girl shrugged. "Who knows _what_ Sin can do. Heavens forbid, I certainly don't. It brought you from the dream world, right? So what's to say it couldn't have made me look younger?" 

Tidus rubbed at his face tiredly and picked his sword back up to finish cutting her hair. "Yeah, okay. Can't fault your logic there." He sighed. "Fucking Sin." 

Yunalesca laughed weakly. "Nothing but trouble." 

"You said it." Tidus shook his head, then gave a triumphant shout as he finished cutting her hair. "Finally!" 

Yunalesca pulled a chin-length lock forward to examine it while Tidus put his sword away and sat down next to her. "Could you have cut it any more raggedly?" 

"I could try, if you want," Tidus replied, leaning back on his hands to look up at the dim ceiling. "I'd like to see you try to cut– Shit!" Tidus was back on his feet again, sword out, before Yunalesca could do more than blink in surprise. 

"Tidus?" she asked, standing to try and see what he was looking at. She needn't have bothered, however, because the beast jumped down next to them, grinning. 

"Stay behind me," Tidus ordered her, as he had when they faced some fiends underwater on their way there. 

Yunalesca nodded and stepped back, out of the way, while the boy jumped forward to face the fiend. With both Tidus and their attacker occupied, Yunalesca cast around for some sort of stick that she could use in lieu of a focus. Before she could find one, however, some doors they'd been unable to open earlier slammed open and a party of people in underwater suits ran into the room. 

Yunalesca was nervous when only one of the members of the armed party stepped forward to help Tidus. She moved away from the rest of the people, not inclined to let them do anything to her. Of course, their machina pretty much assured them of hitting her if they really wanted, but Yunalesca had no intention of just standing still while they fired on her, as she'd once seen the soldiers of Bevelle do to a mother and three children who got in their way. 

"That was close!" Tidus said as he finished off the fiend. He leaned on his sword and grinned at the girl who'd helped him. "Thanks!" He turned to look for Yunalesca, not noticing how the men who'd been standing in the door started towards him. 

"Tidus!" Yunalesca shouted. 

A couple of the men grabbed him and his sword clattered to the ground. "Hey! Lemme go!" 

Two more men started for Yunalesca, who found herself in a corner. "Keep away from me," she said, fighting to keep from crying. "Please keep away." 

" **Fyed!** " the girl who had fought with Tidus called, goggled face turned towards Yunalesca. " **Tuh'd rind dras! Drao sekrd pa risyh.** " 

Yunalesca blinked in surprise. "Al Bhed? But... Of _course_ we're human, you idiots! What did you _think_ we were?" 

Tidus snorted and struggled against his captors a bit more. "Gina..." 

"You...you understand us?" the Al Bhed girl asked, sounding surprised and a little young. 

Yunalesca frowned. "Of course I understand you. I learned Al Bhed as a girl." 

"It's... not very often that we see non-Al Bhed who understand our language," the girl explained, then turned to the men holding Tidus. " **Mad res ku. Drao'na risyhc. Yht vneahtc, E drehg.** " 

Yunalesca huffed while the men holding Tidus let him go. She looked angrily at the men still facing her, both with guns half-raised. " **Ev oui tuh'd cdub buehdehk druca yd sa E'mm dyga dras yht cruud oui fedr dras.** "

The two men obediently lowered their guns and stepped aside so she could scoot past them. She did so and walked over to where Tidus was putting his sword away, watching their almost-captors warily. "You understand them, right?" 

Yunalesca shrugged. "Yes? They're Al Bhed. I told you I thought these ruins might belong to them, remember?" 

Tidus nodded. "Yeah." He looked up as the girl who spoke Common walked up to them. 

The girl held out a hand. "Hi. I'm Rikku. Sorry about that." 

"Tidus," the boy said, taking her hand with the air of one taking the shark by the tail. "And this is Gina. Why did you help me, then attack us?" 

"We're not used to seeing other humans in these ruins," Rikku explained sheepishly. "Everyone just automatically assumes anything alive is a fiend. I guess we sort of...did the same for you." She shrugged. "But, how did you get here? There's no other boat outside..." 

The two from Zanarkand traded looks. "Sin," Yunalesca said quietly. 

"Huh? You ran into Sin and you survived?" 

"Shocking, isn't it?" Yunalesca agreed drily. 

Rikku shook her head. "Yeah, actually. Well, I guess that explains your presence. It's not the first time a ship has ended up near these islands because of Sin, though we don't usually find anyone alive." 

"We, ah, we weren't quite in the ship any more when Sin showed up," Tidus hurried to say, eyes glancing at his companion and trying to find a reason for their having stopped at the ruins. 

"There's a fayth here," Yunalesca said smoothly. "Somewhere. I can feel it." 

"You're a summoner?" Rikku asked, while Tidus blinked in surprise at the ready answer his new friend had. 

Yunalesca nodded. "Yes. But I've lost my spear, so I can't very well pray for it. We'll have to come back." She glanced at Tidus, who nodded soberly. 

Rikku looked between the two. "Huh. Well, I suppose we can have someone take you back to the mainland, if you'd like." 

"That would be nice," Yunalesca agreed, smiling thinly. "We should continue on my pilgrimage." 

Rikku sighed. "Then again, maybe I should just have you taken to Bikanel. Saves us the trouble of having to hunt you down, later." 

"Wha–?" Yunalesca started to demand. 

Tidus put a hand over the girl's mouth and smiled apologetically at Rikku. "Why?" he asked. 

Rikku pulled off her goggles so she could look at him better. "Uhm, because we Al Bhed think it's a waste. I mean, it's nice that Sin is gone for a bit and all, but it comes back, you know? So... Well, we want to stop the summoners. We want to keep them from sacrificing themselves. It's not... It's not right!" 

Tidus turned to look at Yunalesca, slightly disbelieving. 'Sacrifice?' he mouthed. 

Yunalesca removed Tidus' hand from her mouth, frowning. "Sacrifice?" she asked of the Al Bhed girl, just as confused as Tidus. She remembered having Zaon pulled from her, and horrible pain, but she didn't feel like an unsent – she certainly hadn't been leaking any pyreflies. Why would summoners die in destroying Sin? A guardian, yes, but the summoner? 

Rikku blinked. "You don't know? Or... Oh! I bet you've been hit with Sin's toxin." She nodded, as if the explanation made sense, while Tidus and Yunalesca blinked. "Well, you know, when you call the Final Aeon and face Sin with it, you die, right? It's always that way. We don't think it's right. So, I'm sorry, but we'll have to take you back to Home with us." 

Yunalesca blinked in confusion. "But–"

Tidus covered her mouth with his hand again and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "If you disappeared, it would make sense that they thought you dead, right? Go along with it for now. We can escape later." He turned to Rikku, who was watching them suspiciously, with a smile. "Lead the way. Maybe to some clothing too, right? Gina's been sneezing for the past couple of hours." 

Rikku grinned at the revealing clothing the older girl was wearing, as well as the out-of-place hoodie around her shoulders. "No wonder. Well, I think I've got something that might fit you. Come on." She turned to lead them back out of the room, calling to a couple of the men who were still standing by the door. The men fell in behind Yunalesca and Tidus as they followed Rikku out. 

"Told you it was going to rain," Tidus said, nodding to where storm clouds were rumbling over the ruins behind them and dumping even more water into the lakes there. 

Yunalesca huffed. "Yes, fine. And stop covering my mouth with your dirty hands!" 

Tidus grinned at her. "Why? Your mouth is as dirty as my hands." 

"My mouth hasn't been climbing all over those ruins!" 

Tidus shrugged. "It's been in the same water, though." 

The girl growled quietly and refused to talk to him again, making Tidus chuckle. 

-0-0-0-

Rikku had found Yunalesca a wool tanktop and some very short shorts. She'd also found the two from Zanarkand something to eat and left them to it in an unoccupied cabin, which she then locked them in, taking Tidus' sword. 

"If I had a focus, I could burn that door down," Yunalesca complained. 

"And the whole ship with it," Tidus replied. "Calm down." 

"You're okay with this?" the girl demanded, turning on him. "With being carted off to Bikanel Island, where we'll be held against our will? You don't mind?!" 

Tidus shrugged. "What can we do? I've got no sword, and you've got no focus. If this were blitzball, I might be able to figure out a way out of this trap, but it's not, and I'll be the first to admit that I'm not much good at figuring out solutions to real life problems. There's no point in stressing over it." 

Yunalesca huffed and hunched her shoulders around herself defensively. "Zaon would have known what to do." 

Tidus blinked. "Who?" 

"My husband. My last guardian." Yunalesca glanced up at the surprised look on the blitzer's face. "Yes, Tidus, I was married," she said, correctly interpreting his expression. 

Tidus blinked and shook his head. "I can't think of you like you're thirty-something," he said apologetically. 

Yunalesca smiled then, faintly, and said, "You know, that's a bit of a compliment." 

Tidus laughed then, and leaned back against the chair he was in. "Yeah? I'll remember that." 

Yunalesca shook her head. "Didn't you have a girl back home? Someone you showered praise on?" 

Tidus shrugged. "I played blitzball. Not a lot of time for girlfriends when you're so busy trying to prove yourself to be better than your dad. I mean, sure, there were girls and guys I liked–" he smiled nervously "–but no one I was going to give up my blitz career for." 

Yunalesca sighed. "Blitz isn't that important you know. Not in the grand scheme of things." 

Tidus shrugged again, looking uncomfortable. "I had time. Or I thought I did. I was going to play blitzball 'til I got too old, like my old man always said he'd do. He...he left my mom a lot, for practises and games elsewhere. She'd always be really sad and stuff. I didn't want to do that to someone." 

Yunalesca put her chin in her hand and eyed him for a long moment. "You're a good kid." 

Tidus snorted. "No, I'm not." He paused for a moment, glaring as Yunalesca laughed. "And don't call me a kid!" 

Yunalesca just laughed harder. 

-0-0-0-

Tidus wasn't sure what woke him. Yunalesca was still sleeping peacefully on the room's only bed, while he was stretched out on the lumpy couch he'd found buried under a pile of machina and books. The boat was still rocking gently, moving steadily north. The Al Bhed had finished doing whatever it was that they'd gone to the ruins to do, from what Rikku told them when she'd come down with their dinner, so they'd finally started out towards Bikanel Island, where the Al Bhed lived. (Tidus still hadn't figured out a way out of their current predicament, but Yunalesca hadn't seemed to mind too much once she'd calmed down a bit.) 

Tidus looked around the room, but saw nothing out of place. The door was still locked up tight, and the piles of junk he'd tossed off the couch were still laying around it, undisturbed by the gentle rocking. 

He was about to give it up as a noise in the corridor and go back to sleep when he glanced out the small porthole window in their cabin and froze. There, on the other side of the glass, thousands of beady black eyes blinked at him. 

"Gina!" he whispered urgently, sitting up and staring back at the eyes. "Gina!" 

"Mm?" the girl mumbled. 

"Gina! Look out the window!" 

Yunalesca groaned and opened her eyes. "Why?" she complained. 

"So I know I'm not seeing things," Tidus hissed, still watching the eyes. 

Yunalesca sighed and turned to look. "Heavens!" she cried, falling backwards off the bed. "Sin!" 

"That's..." 

Yunalesca nodded, scooting backwards, away from the window. "Sin. He's... Why is he just sitting there? Watching us?" She chanced a glance at Tidus, but the boy was still staring, white-faced, out the window. "He's just..." 

"I don't know," Tidus whispered. "But I _really_ wish he'd stop it." 

There was a knock on their door and it creaked open. "Is everything okay?" Rikku asked, poking her head around the door. "I thought I heard..." she trailed off, turning to see what they were staring at. "Oh, hell. SIN!" she shouted down the corridor. " **Ed'c** Sin!" 

Voices started shouting back in alarm, and they could hear what seemed like hundreds of feet running in the hallways. Rikku left them to try and help, or something, leaving the door open behind her. 

"I somehow think this is a _really_ bad time to try and escape," Tidus commented, still watching the thousands of eyes blinking outside their window. 

"As much as I want to get out of here, I have to agree with you," Yunalesca replied, standing warily and walking over to where Tidus still sat on the couch. 

Rikku dashed back into their room, Tidus' sword in one hand and an old spear in the other. "You said spear, right?" she asked Yunalesca, holding Tidus' sword out to him. 

Yunalesca nodded while Tidus took his sword. "You're letting us fight?" the boy asked. 

Rikku grimaced. "If Sin knocks this boat over, I won't leave you two trapped down here to drown. And if you're going to be on deck, you might as well help us. Now come on!" she demanded, handing the spear over to Yunalesca. 

The two from Zanarkand traded looks, then hurried to follow the Al Bhed. Neither of them particularly looked forward to being trapped in a sinking ship, either. And fighting on deck sounded like a much better option, even if the outcome of drowning was the same either way. 

The deck was a mad house. Sin had finally surfaced and the Al Bhed were throwing everything they had at it. The giant monster kept rocking the boat, sending people tumbling over the side, but hadn't yet tried to tip it. As soon as Tidus and Yunalesca came out onto the deck, Sin let out a roar and gave a great shove to the boat. 

"I have the sinking feeling it was waiting for us," Tidus said drily. 

"Makes two of us," Yunalesca replied, then held out her spear and shouted, "Ultima!" 

A great boom of purple and green light slammed into Sin, making it roar again in pain. The spell also knocked the boat away from it, giving them a moment to recover. 

"Think you can do that again?" Rikku asked, coming to stand with the other two teens. 

Yunalesca nodded and drew a breath to cast the spell again. However, Sin took the chance and beat a fin against the water close to the boat, sending it rocking and knocking everyone off their balance. 

Tidus found himself with his arms full of both girls and grinned at them. Before he could say something inappropriate, Yunalesca rolled her eyes and said, "Save it for later, Tidus, and help us up." 

"Hey. _You_ are on _me_ ," Tidus replied, clinging to his humour to keep from freaking out. 

" **Ed lusac ykyeh!** " one of the Al Bhed shouted, just before the fin hit the water next to the boat again and sent it over. 

Tidus, Rikku, and Yunalesca found themselves underwater, facing the thousands of beady eyes they'd seen through the cabin window. They only just had time to grimly set their weapons when Sin did something – none of them could tell exactly what – and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I might start calling Yunalesca 'Gina', if only for my own sanity. (And possibly for yours.) No one will be calling her by her real name, anyway.  
> I did consider having her say her nickname as a kid had been Yuna, but decided that would be far too confusing later, when they finally run into Yuna and friends, you know? It ended up being between Gina and Chitose – which means 'a thousand years', and Gina won. There were a couple of other names I considered, but those were the only two that really seemed to fit.
> 
> AL BHED:  
> Rikku: **Fyed! Tuh'd rind dras! Drao sekrd pa risyh.** _Wait! Don't hurt them! They might be human._  
>  Rikku: **Mad res ku. Drao'na risyhc. Yht vneahtc, E drehg.** _Let him go. They're human. And friends, I think._  
>  Yunalesca: **Ev oui tuh'd cdub buehdehk druca yd sa E'mm dyga dras yht cruud oui fedr dras.** _If you don't stop pointing those at me I'll take them and shoot you with them._  
>  Rikku: **Ed'c** Sin! _It's_ Sin!  
>  Man: **Ed lusac ykyeh!** _It comes again!_


	2. Neither Friend Nor Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Yunalesca is going to be called Gina from here on out.
> 
> So, I put up a poll both on FFN and LJ about pairings. Tidus/Seymour won, no questions, so that's pretty much set. Still trying to figure out what to do with Yuna/Rikku/Gina. The votes are more towards Yuna/Rikku, but if you'd prefer Yuna/Gina, I'm still taking votes. XD  
> [Link to the LJ poll](http://batsutousai.livejournal.com/78211.html)

Tidus woke when his head hit something hard. "Ow!" he complained, looking up at the offending cliff. Then something ran into his back and he swung around in the water to catch Rikku, who was still unconscious. He slapped her cheek lightly and was rewarded with her gasping and jerking in the water. "Whoa, whoa!" he said, grabbing her shoulders to try and ground her. 

Rikku stopped thrashing and let Tidus help her stand up, since the bottom wasn't too deep. "Where–?" She stopped to cough some water out. "Where are we?" 

Tidus looked around himself, chewing on the inside of one cheek. "I don't know," he admitted, keeping an eye out for Gina. 

Rikku glanced around as well. "Have you seen Gina?" 

Tidus shook his head. "Not yet." 

"Damn Sin," Rikku grumbled. 

Tidus nodded in agreement with the sentiment and checked for his sword, which had somehow ended up back in the holster on his back. He looked back at Rikku to find her checking over the claw on her hand and the pouch at her hip. "Okay?" he asked. 

Rikku nodded. "Yeah." She grinned at him a bit. "Nothing lost." 

Tidus managed a brief smile back before he started looking around again. Above them, too high up for them to safely climb, trees swayed in a breeze that didn't quite reach them down below. The cliff disappeared into the distance to one side, and around a bend in the other. "Which direction should we try?" he asked. 

Rikku considered their options, then pointed in the direction of the bend. "That way. Maybe we'll get lucky and this island will be inhabited," she added, starting in the direction she'd pointed. 

"Are there many that aren't?" Tidus asked as he fell in next to her. 

Rikku sighed and looked up at the leafy overhang. "Only one or two with trees that tightly packed," she admitted. 

Tidus nodded and they kept on. 

-0-0-0-

Gina choked on the water in her lungs and turned over to cough it up. She heard a whispered cure spell and, feeling better, opened her eyes. A large group of people stood around her, most looking concerned. One girl knelt in front of her, a staff resting on the sandy ground just in front of her knees. Mismatched eyes blinked, once, then the girl behind them asked, "Are you okay?" 

Gina nodded and made herself sit up, so she was on the same level as at least one person. "Yeah, thanks," she said, then motioned to the staff in the girl's lap. "Summoner?" 

The girl smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm Yuna, from this island. I'm just starting my pilgrimage." 

Gina smiled in return. "Gina," she offered. "I'm also a summoner." 

"That's wonderful!" Yuna said, mismatched eyes bright. 

A woman wearing a revealing dress crouched down next to Yuna, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Yuna," she reprimanded, making the young summoner blush and look down. The woman turned to Gina, serious, yet curious. "Would you mind telling up what happened before you washed ashore?" 

Gina blinked. "My guardian, Tidus, and I were on a ship together when Sin came up. It tipped the boat." She glanced around, frowning. "I don't suppose Tidus also washed up?" 

"Not here, no," the woman replied, glancing up at the crowd for confirmation. "Where were you when the boat tipped, do you know?" 

"We were headed north, to Bikanel. Up by those old ruins the Al Bhed own." 

There was some grumbling at the mention of the Al Bhed, but neither Yuna nor the woman questioning Gina seemed to take any notice. "That's quite some distance," Yuna commented. When Gina rose her eyebrows questioningly, Yuna said, "This is Besaid." 

Gina blinked, mentally considering a map from her childhood. It took her a moment, but her eyes eventually widened in shock. "Besaid?" she whispered, silently cursing what was left of her father for sending her all the way south. 

Of course, Yu Yevon had never done anything without a reason. 

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked. 

Gina nodded and reached behind her to grab her spear, glad that she hadn't lost her weapon that time around. "Yes," she said to Yuna, pulling herself to her feet. "Is there a fayth here?" 

A few people looked at her oddly for her question – it wasn't _her_ fault Besaid hadn't had a fayth a thousand years ago – but everyone else nodded while Yuna and the woman both got back onto their own feet. 

A couple villagers offered to show Gina to the temple, and she agreed with a smile, then turned back to Yuna. "I hope we meet again, Lady Yuna." 

Yuna smiled. "So do I. Will you be okay without your guardian?" 

Gina snorted, considering that, if Sin had bothered to take the boy from the dream world, the monster wasn't about to let Tidus drown. "He'll be fine. I'm sure I'll come across him playing blitzball somewhere in a couple of days and have to drag him away." 

A couple of people laughed, though others, including Yuna and the woman in the revealing dress – Gina thought she'd heard someone call her Lulu – looked rather like they believed Tidus to be dead. 

"The first tournament of the blitzball season is in Luca in two days time," a redhead helpfully offered. "You'll probably find him there." 

"Likely," Gina agreed, looking around at the group of men behind the redhead who wore matching clothing. "I take it that's where you're headed?" 

"Yup. We can keep an eye out for him, if you'd like?" 

Gina smiled. "If you'd like. He's about my age–" and wasn't it strange to think of herself being so young! "–blond, and carries a red sword. If that helps?" 

The redhead grinned. "I'll keep a look-out. Tell him to wait for you in Luca." 

Gina nodded. "Thank you." 

Lulu sighed and shook her head. "We should get to the boat," she reminded the party headed for Luca. Everyone agreed and there were a great deal of good-byes being said. 

Once the boat had pulled out of the bay, an older villager turned to Gina and said, "Let's get you to the temple, hm?" 

Gina smiled. "Please. And, forgive me, but how often does the boat run?" 

"It leaves Besaid every morning, getting to Kilika by early evening. You can pick up the connection to Luca shortly after that, but there's a temple there, as well, that you may wish to stop at." 

Gina nodded. She'd got Ifrit, the fayth on Kilika, during her first pilgrimage. If she could still summon him, she could skip the second island and make straight for Luca, which would get her there in time for the tournament. 

Temple first, she mentally ordered, then see what you can still summon. 

-0-0-0-

They'd come across a river mouth a while back. They'd discussed taking the river into the island, since all of the cities in Spira were built on some body of water or another – all cities anywhere, from what Tidus remembered of his schooling – but Rikku hadn't been certain this particular river would have a city on it, so they'd kept swimming around the island. 

It was getting on towards evening when they finally found an area they could climb. Through the trees, which were sparse where they'd come up, they could see a city built out over the ocean and Rikku said, "Kilika." 

Tidus nodded, trying to pretend he knew where that was. "Should we go down and say hello?" he suggested. 

Rikku bit her lip. "I don't..." She looked up at Tidus, but he wore an expression on his face that said that he didn't understand what she was getting at. "I'm Al Bhed, Tidus. _Normal_ people don't trust us." 

Tidus blinked. "So don't tell them," he replied and turned to walk towards the village. 

"I wasn't going to!" Rikku shouted, stumbling after him. "But all they have to do is look at my eyes, you know!" 

Tidus didn't know, so he shrugged and called back, "Then look down and let me do the talking." 

Rikku groaned and grabbed his arm. "Would you slow down?" she asked. 

Tidus sighed. "I want something to eat," he commented, pointing towards the village. "Aren't you hungry?" 

"Of course I'm hungry," Rikku replied, "but I'm also a little tired." 

"Tired?" Tidus repeated, not understanding. 

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I was just heading to bed when Sin attacked. And we've been swimming for _hours_." 

Tidus sighed again. "Yeah, okay. We can walk slow...ly..." He stared at something past Kilika, frowning, and Rikku turned to look as well. She saw a flash of spells far off in the distance and a shape which sent shivers down her spine. 

"Is that..." 

Tidus nodded, then took off towards the village shouting, "SIN!" 

Rikku hurried after him, adrenaline burning away her exhaustion. It was never good when Sin was close enough to be seen from land. It usually meant that someone was about to die. And while there were clearly people out there, given the spell light, Sin could never resist a village. 

A young man met Tidus halfway, expression one of disbelieving anger. "What has you hollering that monster's name?" he snapped. 

Tidus grabbed the man and spun him around, then pointed to the sickeningly familiar form of Sin, which was getting larger. "Look," he whispered. 

The man jerked away and they all started back towards the village, Tidus shouting about Sin while the other gave the order to evacuate. 

By the time Sin made it to the island, most of the villagers had made it to the forest. A few had turned back, however, when Sin had submerged, and weren't quick enough to get back to the trees before the monster hit. They all stood there in the trees and watched as Sin destroyed the houses and planking. There was nothing anyone could do. 

Once Sin had left, the villagers slowly trickled out of the forest to see what they could recover and how much had to be rebuilt. 

"It looks bad," one of the village elders told Tidus and Rikku, both of whom were staring over the wreckage in horror, "but this is not the worst attack I've seen." 

"No," Rikku agreed quietly. "Most of the village survived. Homes can be rebuilt, but people can only be found again in the Farplane." 

"That is correct," the elder agreed. "Thank you, both. You've saved many a life today." 

"Lucky we were coming over that ridge right then," Tidus replied quietly. 

"Luck or not," the elder replied, "you are both always welcome in Kilika." He smiled at Rikku, adding, "And it's not often I say that to an Al Bhed." 

Rikku gasped and covered her eyes. Tidus laughed at her, so she elbowed him in the stomach. When his stomach replied with a growl of hunger, the two teens and the elder laughed. 

"Let's find you some food," the elder offered. 

Still laughing, the two teens followed him back into the village. 

-0-0-0-

After they'd eaten, Tidus and Rikku both found something to help with, since they didn't have much else to do and there was little hope of them finding Gina in the wreckage. Assuming she was even on Kilika. Rikku had commented, over supper, that no Al Bhed boat would dare show its hull south of Luca, so they were best off waiting until the boat to Luca left. There, they could commandeer an Al Bhed boat and look for the missing summoner. 

Rumour got around pretty quickly about there being a female summoner on the boat from Besaid, and both Tidus and Rikku followed the crowd to the sight of the sending to see if it was Gina. It wasn't, but they both stayed to watch the young summoner dance, both thinking about how it was such a beautiful, yet heart-breaking dance. 

"Does Gina dance like that?" Rikku whispered to Tidus as the summoner completed her dance. 

Tidus shrugged. "Wouldn't know." 

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Some guardian you are." 

Tidus glared at her for a minute, but had to admit, even if only to himself, that he was, by no means, a good guardian. He'd only been so for two days and he'd already lost his summoner. Somehow, he didn't think that was part of the job. 

Tidus was just turning to go back to helping on one of the walkways when someone shouted, "Hey! You Tidus?" 

Tidus turned around and saw the summoner, as well as a redheaded man and a black-haired woman staring straight at him. "That's me," he replied. 

The man broke out in a grin. "Lady Gina was looking for you." 

"Where is she?" Tidus pleaded. 

"Back in Besaid," the dark-haired woman helpfully offered in a quiet voice. "She'll most likely be on the boat here tomorrow." 

Tidus breathed out in relief while Rikku popped up next to his elbow. "Gina's okay?" she asked, looking between Tidus and the summoner's group. 

Tidus nodded. "They said she's in Besaid. She'll be here tomorrow." 

"Awesome!" Rikku replied, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet. "We won't have to borrow a ship after all!" 

Tidus laughed and shook his head at his friend, then turned back to the summoner's group. "Thanks." 

"Sure thing," the redhead replied, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Wakka, by the way. I hear you like blitzball?" 

"Love it. Gina told you?" 

"That she did. You any good?" 

"Me?" Tidus grinned a bit madly. "Oh, I certainly think so. You?" 

Wakka gave a nervous laugh. "So-so. You're not playing in the tournament?" 

"Tournament?" Tidus asked, eyes brightening. 

"It's tomorrow, in Luca," Rikku supplied. "I swore I mentioned it..." 

Tidus gave her an incredulous look. "No, it must have slipped your mind," he offered a bit drily. 

Rikku gave a hiccupping sort of laugh. "Whoops." 

Tidus just sort of shook his head. After traversing the outside of Kilika Island all day with her, he was almost used to her little quirks. 

Rikku grinned at him, then hopped off toward the house she'd been helping to rebuild. 

Tidus turned back to Wakka – the summoner and the dark-haired woman had both left to rest while Tidus had been talking to Rikku. "No, no blitzball for me, I'm afraid. Have to wait for Gina; bad enough already that I lost her for a whole day." 

Wakka nodded sympathetically. "I got you. This is my last game, then I'm a full-time guardian." 

Tidus grinned. "Good luck, then." 

"Thanks," Wakka agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Sure thing," Tidus agreed, then turned to go help the building on the pathway he'd been working on. A couple of people from the boat had joined to help, as well, so the work went a little bit faster and, when the sun had left them without any light to work by, none of them felt bad about calling it a night. 

-0-0-0-

When Gina stepped off the boat from Besaid, she felt almost as much like a summoner as she had when she'd gone off to face down Sin. She had a brand new aeon – well, new to her; the fayth claimed to be almost eight hundred years old – and had been able to connect with three of her old aeons: Ifrit, Yojimbo and Ixion. Her other four, alas, were completely gone. So far as Gina could figure, their crystals must have shattered, possibly during an attack by Sin. (Considering that three of those four had been from Zanarkand, she wasn't all that surprised.) 

The temple summoner at Besaid had been quite helpful in placing the temples with the names of the aeons. (More than once, Gina had heard someone mention Sin's toxin, whatever that was.) The poor man had had a little bit of trouble placing Yojimbo, but had eventually mentioned that there were said to be a couple of temples in the Calm Lands – which had taken an additional ten minutes to explain, since the Calm Lands had been a beautiful forest with a prosperous city when she was last alive – which had been all but forgotten to the years. Gina recalled getting Yojimbo in the city there, so figured it must be right. Really, other than Yojimbo's temple being lost, only Ixion's fayth had been moved a great distance; he'd rested in the area now known as the Thunder Plains, but had been moved when the storm he naturally created got so bad that no one would go there any more. 

The other temples had been pretty easy to figure out, once she'd found a map in one of the temple back rooms. The next one for her was the temple at the Macalania Lake – she'd briefly wondered about what had happened to the beautiful city that had once been there, as there'd never been a lake before – then on to Bevelle. Other than the one in the ruins she and Tidus had woken up in, there was the other rumoured temple in the Calm Lands, and then the 'Final Aeon' in Zanarkand. 

Gina had to wonder what the Final Aeon was, since she was pretty sure Zaon hadn't lived through their fight with Sin. Did that mean summoners continued to have to sacrifice one of their guardians, only to have them turn on them and kill them? (And, about that, how was Gina alive when all other summoners died during the fight?) 

"Gina?" a somewhat familiar voice asked. 

Gina glanced up from her musings – she should have been watching her feet, honestly – and saw Tidus and Rikku waiting for her, the latter having been the one to have spoken. "Tidus? Rikku?" she whispered. 

Rikku jumped forward and Gina immediately found her arms full of hyper-active teen. "You're okay!" Rikku shouted, and Gina didn't really mind that her eardrums were ringing, because Tidus was okay. They were all okay. She hadn't lost another guardian. 

"You found new clothing, I see," Tidus commented as Gina got Rikku untangled from the three hanging belts around her waist. 

Gina nodded, glancing down at the dress, herself. It had been the least extravagant dress the temple summoner had in her size, and although it wasn't meant for a summoner who was willing to fight physically, Gina had tested it out and found that she was able to do so, after a couple of modifications. The belts had been more decorative than functional, but she'd borrowed a few pouches and used the multitude of belts to hold gil and medical items. She'd also found a strap for tying her spear to her back, as well as a new, much more impressive spear, which was just the littlest bit sharper and weighed less. 

"I like it," Rikku offered. "It fits you." 

Gina grinned. "Why thank you, Rikku." She considered them for a moment, frowning at how sweaty they appeared. "What have you two been getting in to?" 

Both teens laughed a little nervously and glanced at each other. Tidus offered, "Sin attacked here yesterday. Most of the people are okay, but the houses and the walkways need some serious re-building. We've been helping out." 

"Huh. Well, that's good. I suppose." Gina considered Rikku for a long moment, having learned during her stay on Besaid exactly how much the religion of her father's name hated the Al Bhed; it would have made more sense for the teen to have avoided civilization. 

Rikku offered a crooked smile. "Tidus was the one that saw Sin coming and so we got them to sound the alarm. The village people see us as their saviours, or some such, so they don't really care what I am." 

"Huh," Gina said again, then shook her head. "Well! When does the boat for Luca leave?" 

"In about an hour," Tidus offered, glancing briefly at the sun to judge the time. 

"But, don't you want to go to the temple?" Rikku asked, frowning. 

"I've already got Ifrit," Gina replied. 

Rikku blinked, still frowning a bit, but Tidus nodded in understanding. "Right. Well, I'm going to go let the group I've been working with know that I'll be leaving soon, okay? You hungry?" 

Gina smiled at the young man, who had an earnest look in his eyes. Even though she wasn't all that hungry, she agreed to getting something to eat, so both teens took her to the inn and set her up with some of the house special. Then Tidus went back out to let the men know he'd be leaving. 

Gina considered Rikku once Tidus had left. "What will you do now?" she asked. 

Rikku shrugged. "Go home, I guess. I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me kidnap you again?" 

Gina chuckled. "No. But, then again, I also don't intend to 'sacrifice' myself to destroy Sin. I'd like to find another way." 

Rikku considered her, eyes bright with hope. "You think there's a way out there?" she pleaded. 

Gina sighed and rubbed at her face. "I don't know, but I can't sacrifice an–" She choked on the words, at the mere thought of sacrificing _another_ guardian for a possibility that could never be. She shook her head and swallowed. "The answer is in Zanarkand, somewhere. I'll go there and find it, and I'll continue collecting aeons on the way." She managed a smile. "What's the point of the victory if there is no journey?" 

Rikku nodded. "Then, is it okay if I come with you? Travelling to Zanarkand... Finding a way to destroy Sin for good..." She grinned. "Sounds a lot better than sitting around in the desert, fixing broken machina that no one understands." 

Gina laughed and held out a hand to the Al Bhed girl, which Rikku took. "Welcome to the pilgrimage, then, Rikku." 

Tidus stopped next to their make-shift table, blinking. "Rikku's coming with us, then?" 

"Yup!" 

Tidus nodded and sat between the ladies. "Excellent." 

-0-0-0-

Summoner Yuna and her party joined them on the boat just before they set off. Everyone was still getting settled, but Yuna found time to approach Gina and her friends before they lost sight of the village of Kilika. "Hello again," she said to them. 

Tidus and Gina had been watching the water while Rikku was fiddling with something from her pouches before Yuna approached them. At the younger summoner's greeting, Rikku hurried to shove her toys away, looking guilty. Tidus shot her an amused look while Gina smiled at Yuna. "Hello. Lady Yuna, correct?" 

Yuna smiled, pleased. "Yes. And you're Lady Gina." 

Gina inclined her head. "I am." She glanced over at where Tidus was helping Rikku to her feet. "Rikku, Tidus, this is the Summoner Yuna, of Besaid. I've been told she is the daughter of High Summoner Braska." 

Tidus frowned and opened his mouth to enquire after the name, but Gina caught his eye and shook her head. They would have to talk later and compare notes on this world, especially if they were to be travelling with Rikku. They couldn't continue asking so many questions about things that seemed to be widely-known. 

Rikku looked at Yuna in surprise. "Your mother was Miki?" 

Yuna blinked. "She was, yes." She frowned a bit. "Do I...know you?" 

"Rikku?" Gina asked. 

Rikku grinned. "Miki is the name of my aunt. Father always goes on and on about how she shamed the family by marrying a hume." 

"You're an Al Bhed?" Yuna whispered. Then, realising where they were, she looked around them, relaxing when she was sure no one had heard. 

Rikku was still grinning, unconcerned, though Gina had tensed and Tidus was frowning a bit. "Father's name is Cid," Rikku told the younger summoner. "We're cousins." 

Recognition dawned in Yuna's mismatched eyes. "Yes, I think we must be. Mom always said her brother, Cid, disapproved of Father, but that if I ever needed help..." 

Rikku, always easily excitable, jumped forward and hugged Yuna. "It's great to meet you, Yuna!" 

Yuna seemed momentarily surprised, but she quickly returned the hug, also smiling. "You too, Rikku." 

Gina and Tidus traded looks behind the girls. They needed to talk, but getting Rikku to leave them to it without questions wasn't going to be easy. Unless she wanted to catch up with her cousin. "Rikku," Gina called. 

Rikku glanced back, still grinning, until she realised she was sort of taking all of Yuna's attention. "Oops! Sorry, Gina." 

Gina shook her head. "If you wanted to catch up with your cousin, Tidus and I will be fine on our own." 

Rikku's smile returned. "Yeah?" She turned to Yuna, who was smiling a bit nervously. "Cool!" 

Yuna's smile widened – Rikku's excitement was contagious. "Thank you, Lady Gina, for understanding." 

Gina waved her thanks away. "It's no matter, Lady Yuna. Please, Rikku is as much my friend as she is my guardian; if she wishes to catch up with family, who am I to deny her?" 

Yuna nodded. Just before Rikku could drag her away, however, she remembered something she wanted to tell the other summoner. "Oh! Lady Gina, I thought I should let you know that Summoner Dona is also riding on this boat. Uhm, she's a bit...rude." 

Gina smiled. "I'll keep my eyes out for her, then. My thanks." 

Yuna smiled and nodded, then let Rikku lead her away. 

Gina turned and relaxed against the railing, staring down at the ocean. Tidus rested next to her, watching the boat. "High Summoner Braska?" Tidus asked, picking the most recent question he had to ask. 

Gina shrugged. "When summoners defeat Sin and die, they become known as a 'High Summoner', for bringing the Calm, which is the period of three to six months that marks Sin's disappearance. Yuna's father, Braska, brought about the last Calm ten years ago." 

"They only have peace for half a year?" Tidus whispered. "And the rest of the time, Sin just runs around wrecking villages, like Kilika? How can they live like that?" 

"They have no choice," Gina murmured, eyes downcast. "They enjoy the simple things in life – blitzball, birthdays and the Calm – when they can. This is a world of little joy." She was silent for a moment, then added, "It reminds me very much of living through the war with Bevelle, except we could usually get forewarning of attacks. Here, now..." 

"Everyone dies," Tidus finished, remembering the destruction of Kilika. If he hadn't seen Sin, if he hadn't warned them... "What's up with the Al Bhed hate? Rikku tried explaining it to me, but..." He shrugged. 

Gina snorted. "When Sin started attacking the land, I made a deal with what was left of Bevelle's government: I would face Sin for them if they would find a way to remember my father kindly. They created a religion called Yevon, which taught the absence of machina. That absence became a hatred of all things machina, and anyone who dared to use it." 

Tidus' eyes widened in understanding. "The Al Bhed spend their lives trying to understand and use machina. Rikku told me they were hoping it could be used to defeat Sin." 

Gina shook her head. "I don't know. It's worth a try – using an aeon doesn't seem to work – but what kind of machina is strong enough to burst through Sin's shell? Papa made it too strong for machina. After we spent all that time fighting Bevelle, he wasn't about to let them destroy our last hope with a missile strike." 

Tidus sighed and turned around to lean over the edge of the boat with Gina, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "What are we going to do, Gina? Are you really going to continue this pilgrimage, even knowing there's no chance?" 

"In Zanarkand, I have been told, lies the 'Final Aeon'," Gina whispered, glancing cautiously over her shoulder at the deck. "When Zaon and I found Sin in Zanarkand, we faced him with everything we had, but it wasn't enough. He–" She choked and Tidus grabbed her shoulder in silent support. Gina took a deep breath, then said, "Zaon wasn't ready to give up hope. He turned to me and told me to sacrifice him. Focusing on our love for each other, he became a powerful aeon. So powerful..." She trailed off, eyes lost to the memory. 

"Something went wrong," Tidus guessed when she didn't continue. 

Gina shook her memories away. "Zaon used everything on Sin and the armour finally cracked. And then, before he could finish the job, something..." She shook her head. "I can't describe it. It was like he was torn away from me. We had a bond, and then there was nothing. And Zaon turned to me and..." She swallowed. "I don't know. I woke in the ruins, with you." She glanced over at Tidus, tears in her eyes. 

Tidus frowned down at his Abes pendant, hand squeezing Gina's shoulder gently in an attempt to comfort her, even as he analysed all she'd said. Finally, he looked over at her. "This 'Final Aeon'. What is it?" 

Gina shook her head, having gathered herself while Tidus thought. "I don't know." 

Tidus nodded. "You want to find out." 

"Yes," Gina agreed. "I want to find out what the Final Aeon is. I also want to find out what happened to me back then. What happened to Zaon. The answers _must_ lie in Zanarkand." 

Tidus stood up straight. "Right. So we're on our way to Zanarkand?" 

Gina smiled grimly. "Yes. Same as every other summoner out there." 

"We'll just have to beat them all." Tidus grinned at her, determined. "We'll beat them all and we'll defeat Sin. For good." 

Gina managed a true smile for a moment before she realised something. "Tidus..." 

Tidus blinked, surprised by the broken look in her eyes. "Gina... what is it?" 

"Sin is controlling the dream," Gina whispered, unable to meet her guardian's eyes. "When he's gone, the dream will end." 

Tidus let out a hiss of air through his teeth and looked away, staring out across the ocean. 

Gina touched his arm. "Tidus..." she whispered. 

Tidus clenched his jaw. He remembered the people of Kilika. He remembered Rikku and Yuna. He envisioned people who didn't deserve to live in fear just so _he_ could live. 

In that moment, he understood the summoners who went out against Sin, knowing they would end up dead at the end. Because to defeat Sin, to give others life, he would die. 

Could he do that? 

Laughter reached them from the upper deck. Tidus glanced up and saw Yuna trying to teach Rikku a Cure spell. They were both laughing, enjoying the time they had. 

Tidus looked back at Gina, who was watching him with tear-filled eyes. Tidus reached out and gently wiped at one eye. "If I die," he whispered, "then I die. But I can't live, knowing others are suffering for it." He managed a half-smile. "I thought I had time, but I guess this is it. I'll learn from the people of this world; I'll live in the moment. I'll enjoy what time I've got left, and when I die, I'll die without regrets. Because you and Rikku and the people I met in Kilika... You can live." 

Gina shook her head and wrapped her arms around Tidus. "You're a good kid," she whispered. 

Tidus managed a real smile at that. "I thought I told you not to call me a kid?" 

Gina let out a choked laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as a part of Tidus' resolve to live in the now, he's going to jump the first hot guy he sees and do him. Poor Seymour, he'll never know what hit him. (This is where about half the fandom insists that Seymour is not hot. But, hey, I ship Voldemort/Harry. My definition of hot is a little skewed. XD)


	3. Sometimes Good-Bye is a Second Chance

"It's going to be strange, not playing blitzball," Tidus commented the next morning as they drew into the Luca harbour.

Gina glanced at him. "Did you want to play?" 

Tidus shrugged. "Who would I play with?" 

"There are three teams on this boat, Tidus. You've got five minutes to ask around," Gina replied drily. 

Tidus grinned and glanced back at where said three teams were glaring at each other across the deck. "Nah. Don't really want to get in the middle of all that. They're all three full-up for players, anyway." He returned his attention to his summoner. "I've been playing blitzball for years. I can sit one game out." 

"If you're sure," Gina replied, sounding uncertain. "You're the one who's decided to 'live for the moment'." 

"I've played blitzball. I'd rather have more time to try new things." 

Rikku dashed up next to them and practically went flying over the railing. Tidus grabbed her belt at the last minute and pulled her back onto the boat, earning him a grin. "So, are we staying for the game?" the excitable Al Bhed asked. "Or are we straight on to Djose?" 

Gina shrugged and glanced over at her two younger companions. "I don't care either way. If you two want to stay, we can." 

Tidus grinned at Rikku. "I dunno, how do they play?" 

Rikku bounced on the balls of her feet a bit. "The Goers are the reigning champions; they're jerks. The Aurochs always lose. Everyone else is okay." She grinned a bit wider. "The Al Bhed Psyches are pretty good, considering they come from a desert island." 

"Do you know anyone on the Psyches?" Tidus asked. 

Rikku shrugged. "Sure. My father's the leader of the Al Bhed, so I know all of the guys on the team. They're pretty cool, but they're all a bit stuck-up about blitzball." She eyed Tidus a bit suspiciously. "Most blitzball players are actually a bit stuck-up, now that I think about it." 

Tidus let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he said. On their walk around Kilika, he'd geeked out about blitzball a bit and got a bit snobby when she didn't seem to care much for the game. 

Gina shook her head and watched as the dock they were to stop at closed in. "Stay or go, kids?" 

"Stop calling me a kid!" Tidus complained, making Rikku giggle. 

Gina raised an eyebrow at the elder of her two guardians in response. 

Tidus huffed. "Just for that, we're staying." 

Rikku giggled some more and Gina rolled her eyes. "Very well. Rikku, will you be wanting to speak with the Psyches?" 

Rikku forced herself to calm down a bit and nodded. "Should," she admitted. "Let Pops know I'll be travelling on my own for a bit." 

"And that you survived Sin," Tidus agreed. 

Rikku grimaced. "Oh. Yeah." 

They all grabbed for the railing as the boat shuttered to a stop, then climbed off with the other two summoner groups. As they watched the teams disembark, Yuna and her two guardians approached; the third one was with his team still. 

"Are you staying for the games?" Yuna asked. 

"It seems we will be," Gina allowed, glancing sideways at Tidus, who grinned. "I assume you will be remaining, Lady Yuna?" 

Yuna nodded. "Oh, yes. Wakka wants to play this one last game, so we'll stay until the end of the tournament. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like?" 

Gina smiled. "I think I would enjoy having someone to talk to while Tidus goes mad." 

"I'm not going to go mad!" Tidus snapped, scowling. 

Gina smiled innocently at him and he huffed while Yuna and Rikku giggled. 

Wakka and the Aurochs had just joined them when a number of excited people ran by, going on about Maester Mika's boat docking. The Maesters were something Tidus had learned about on Kilika and shared with Gina the evening before on the boat, so both had an idea what was going on. They also both understood that they should probably head over to see the old maester, since Gina was a summoner. 

The two summoner parties made their way over to dock three together. Yuna's party had some excited words about seeing the maester, but Gina's party were all silent, Gina and Tidus drawing closer to Rikku protectively. The Al Bhed, for her part, looked nervous, but didn't make any moves to leave and avoid seeing and being seen by the maester.

At dock three, everyone crowded together to watch the small party from Bevelle disembark. First off the boat was the half-guado, Seymour, and Tidus found himself unable to look away from the man. Seymour was...sort of pretty. He looked like a guy, sure, but the way he moved was almost feminine, more so with the long hair and him wearing a robe. And when Seymour spoke, it was with a gentle voice, like someone who wasn't used to speaking much. 

Before Seymour left, he looked straight at Yuna, making the younger summoner gasp. An ugly beast flared in Tidus' stomach and he wasn't quite sure why. He was saved from having to figure it out when Wakka loudly called for one last meeting. 

"Let's go find seats," Lulu, one of Yuna's guardians, suggested as Wakka led the Aurochs away. 

"Preferably before all the die-hard fans start flooding the area," Gina agreed drily. As they started towards the front of the stadium, she turned to Rikku and whispered, "Once we find some seats, why don't you go speak with the Psyches?" 

"I could go now," Rikku whispered back. 

"Better to wait until you know where we're sitting, so you don't have to search the entire stadium," Gina replied. 

Rikku smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Good point." 

Gina turned to Tidus next, since the teen was frowning a bit. "What is it?" she asked. 

Tidus shook his head. "Not sure," he admitted. 

Gina hummed under her breath. "Those maesters gave me the creeps, a bit," she offered. "They reminded me of some of Papa's ministers; so busy climbing to the top that they couldn't care less about the people they step on on the way." 

Tidus glanced at her. "If you say so," he replied. "Not really my sort of people to mingle with." 

"No," Gina agreed, returning her attention to where Yuna's party had moved ahead, Rikku in tow, "I don't suppose you would." 

Once they'd collected their seats and Rikku had hurried off, they found themselves surrounded by people intent on meeting Yuna. As both Gina and Tidus had lived famous lives, they were able to mostly ignore the crowds, but it was clear that Lulu and Kimahri, both of whom had spent the last ten years in an island village, weren't quite as comfortable and seemed a little twitchy at the crowds. Yuna, having endured this fame from before Besaid and during brief outings with her friends, was much more comfortable. Of course, the young summoner wasn't concerned with her own safety, since she trusted her guardians to watch her back. 

"I understand not having a choice about her fame, but she's so careless about it," Gina grumbled to Tidus as they dodged an overzealous gawker. 

Tidus snorted. "For all she intends to face Sin, she's still a bit young to the dangers of the world." 

"Hm. She does have the air of someone who expects only fiends to be a danger to her." 

Tidus leaned out of the way of another gawker. "Should we tell them about the Al Bhed, do you think?" 

Gina shook her head. "If Rikku wants to tell Yuna, that's her choice. Perhaps getting caught by the Al Bhed will teach her to be a bit more careful." 

Rikku slipped into the open chair next to Gina, ducking an elbow. "I love Yuna," she offered, rubbing at her arm, "but I'm not sure I'd want to travel with this. Are we going to have to travel together?" 

Gina sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I have no need to visit Djose, but the road from here to Zanarkand has few alternate paths. Staying to watch this tournament means we're almost certain to end up together, at least until Djose." 

Rikku let out a quiet moan and curled up in her chair. 

Tidus looked at them a little helplessly. "We don't have to stay for the game," he offered. "It's not that important." 

Rikku looked up over her knees, eyes hopeful. "Really?" 

Tidus nodded. "Really. I didn't expect it to be this..." He glanced around them, not sure how to explain how this crowd lacked awareness of those around them. "Crowded, I suppose." He'd seen bigger crowds – waded through them himself, even – but that was no reason to make Rikku suffer through one. 

Rikku thought about it, but before she could decide, the announcers called the first game, which was between the Aurochs and the Psyches. She looked down into the water and watched the teams swim out. "Let's...stay," she decided. "We'll see how this game turns out, then leave. The crowd is already thinning, and even if the Aurochs lose and they leave after this game, they'll have good-byes with the team. We can just leave." 

"That's acceptable," Gina agreed. "Tidus?" 

Tidus shrugged. "One game of blitzball is good enough for me," he replied. "We'll see how bad the Aurochs are, then scoot." 

Rikku grinned, mischief returning to her as the crowds thinned. "They're bad enough we might have been better off just scooting before the game." 

Tidus rolled his eyes and settled in for what would likely be his last game of blitzball. 

-0-

Surprisingly, the Aurochs managed to beat the Psyches, but not by much. However, it meant that Yuna's party would be staying for the finals, so the two summoners and their guardians said their good-byes, wished each other good luck, and Gina, Tidus, and Rikku were on their way. 

Once they reached the path over the city, Rikku sat down and let out a relieved breath. Although most people were still in the stadium, there were enough people running around in the city to crowd the through-ways. 

Gina smiled at her youngest guardian and leaned against the railing, watching the distant stadium. "No more big cities until Bevelle," she offered. 

"No more cities at all," Rikku replied. "The Moonflow and the temples will probably the most crowded places after this, not counting Bevelle. Just us and the open road." 

"I'd prefer the cities," Tidus grumbled, resting next to Gina. 

Gina smiled at him, understanding, then pushed off from the railing and pulled off her travel bag. "We won't be coming across a place to restock for a while. Check your provisions. I'd rather have to run back down to the city now, then realise somewhere down the road that we're low on potions." 

"Potions are for humes," Rikku replied cheerfully, pulling off her own bag and opening it. "I can mix together way more useful things in the same amount of time it would take you to unbury a potion." 

"Don't waste gil on potions," Tidus mumbled into his own bag. "Got it." 

Gina rolled her eyes. "How about ethers?" 

Rikku sighed. "Nope. Those you can buy." 

"Why thank you for that, Minister Rikku." 

Rikku shot the summoner a quick grin, then closed up her bag. "I'm good. Might need some more food, but there's an Al Bhed rest stop within a few days travel and what I've got will last me until then." 

"Is this rest stop any good?" Gina asked, deciding she was sufficiently stocked. 

"I've heard so," Rikku replied. "I've never been there, but Rin is a good businessman and all of his shops are of good quality. He always tries to keep them well-stocked with everything he can think of. Not a lot of humes use them, though, since they're run by an Al Bhed." 

Gina nodded. "Well, I see no reason to avoid an Al Bhed shop, and it will be nice to sleep in a real bed after a few days on the road." She glanced over at their last companion. "Tidus? Are you okay to leave?" 

"Hm?" Tidus glanced over from where he'd been watching the stadium. "Oh! Yeah, I'm pretty good. I might need a couple of things after a couple days, but since there's a shop..." He smiled. "Let's head out, then, before the game ends." 

"Good point. This road will flood with people making their way north on foot," Gina agreed. 

Tidus helped Rikku to her feet and they all made sure their bags and weapons were settled, then started up the stairs to the highroad. 

-0-

Back at the stadium, the Guado set fiends on the watching crowd and Seymour saved them all with Anima. Auron joined Yuna and her party on their way north. A brief questioning told him that Tidus had gone off with another summoner and the unsent quietly cursed Jecht for separating him from the teen when they'd first arrived. If Tidus and Auron had remained together, Auron could have ensured that Tidus travelled with Yuna. 

_No matter,_ he decided. _We'll catch up soon enough, and Tidus will join us for the familiar face and the questions I can answer. Everything will work out in time._ Little did Auron know that Tidus had found out far more of the truth than Auron would have liked, and the only questions he still had, Auron wasn't quite ready to answer.

-0-

The three travellers weren't overly conspicuous as a summoner and her party, since their summoner didn't carry the well-known staff; there hadn't been a summoner who used a spear since Yunalesca. Despite that, they occasionally met casual travellers who recognised the party for who they were. Those people often had gifts of medicine or food for the party, despite their attempts to refuse the charity. 

"It's strange," Gina admitted their second night on the road around their campfire. 

"What is?" Tidus asked. Rikku had wandered off to shuffle through the ruins they'd stopped next to for any goodies, and Tidus had been keeping an eye out for her. 

"All these people," Gina replied, standing to join her guardian in watching Rikku's precarious exercises. "When I travelled last time, people didn't recognise me as a summoner, and those that did were more inclined to attack me, than give me gifts." 

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Why would they attack you? You were travelling to defeat Sin." 

Gina snorted. "It was just after the war," she reminded him. "Summoners were from Zanarkand and meant bad news for the rest of Spira. Sin wasn't such a big deal back then, either. He wasn't much more than a tale passed from traveller to traveller." 

Tidus nodded. "Makes sense. But, now, summoners are all the people have. A summoner means a few weeks of relief, not the possibility of an attack." 

Gina sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose." 

They were silent for a long while, watching Rikku whoop as she found some useful stuff. 

"It's also strange, hearing my name everywhere," Gina finally added. 

"Yunalesca?" Tidus enquired. He didn't remember hearing her birth name since they'd left the ruins they'd woken up on, but he hadn't been with Gina the whole time... 

"Yevon," the summoner corrected. "It's my last name, but still..." 

Tidus nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that would be odd. People like to praise you a lot." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. " 'May Yevon protect you, Lady Summoner,' " he added. 

Gina punched his arm lightly, smiling. "Shut up, Tidus." 

"On the other hand," Tidus continued, frowning as the thought occurred to him, "it's also a bit ironic. It's like they're asking Sin to protect you. Or, I don't know...praising him." He looked over at Gina's grim expression. "Do they realise they're praying to the very thing which is making their lives hell?" 

"I don't believe so, no," Gina replied. "I don't think who Yevon was is even common knowledge, let alone what he is now. Perhaps the maesters know who Yu Yevon was, but whether they know that he's Sin or not..." She shrugged. 

"I hope not," Tidus decided. "To work so hard and believe so much in something, only to find out it's the very thing you live in fear of? I don't think I would be able to manage." 

Gina's lips quirked with a smile. "Tidus, you're from Zanarkand; the only thing you believe in is blitzball." 

Tidus widened his eyes comically. "I know. Can you imagine suddenly finding out that blitzball is the entire reason for Sin? It would devastate all of Spira." 

Gina's responding look of horror was equally comic. "What if that _is_ the reason? Papa never _was_ fond of blitzball!" 

They continued staring at each other for half a minute, wearing equally horrified looks, before they burst out laughing. 

Rikku climbed up between them, grinning. "What has you two in such a good mood?" she asked. 

"The idea that Sin is only here because it hates blitzball," Tidus allowed. 

Rikku snorted. "It _is_ the only machina allowed by Yevon, and if you believe Yevon's teachings, the use of machina is why Sin is here." 

Gina and Tidus traded sharp looks. Sin's creation had been, in part, because Zanarkand was being destroyed by Bevelle's machina. 

Rikku started back towards the campfire, commenting, "I'd like to see you getting the Yevonites to believe blitzball is the problem, though. That could be fun to watch." 

"And put an end to one of the few joys of life?" Tidus demanded. "Not on your life." 

Gina rolled her eyes and turned Tidus back towards the campfire. "I have no intention in breaking anyone's bubble. Let's eat." 

"I'm starved!" Rikku agreed, plopping down and reaching into the pot over their fire for some of the stew. 

Tidus and Gina joined her and sat back to enjoy her discussing all the things she found. 

-0-

They reached Rin's Travel Agency early the next afternoon. 

"We can keep going," Gina commented once they'd all restocked, "or we could end here for the day. I'd like to sleep on a real bed for once, but I suspect we've only got about half a day's head start on the blitzball crowd. If we stop, we'll likely find them catching up to us by the morning." 

Tidus and Rikku traded looks. Neither of them were used to roughing it like they had been doing, but they were young and plenty able to continue doing so for a while yet, if it came to it. A bed would be nice, but at the expense of dealing with crowds? 

"I'm fine either way," Tidus decided. "Rikku?" 

Rikku chewed her lower lip and stared around the Al Bhed shop they were in. "I think..." She trailed off and looked down at her new claw, then nodded to herself and looked back up. "Let's stay here tonight. It's an extra day's worth of provisions, and we can always take chocobos in the morning to shorten our journey a bit more, right?" 

"Hm. I didn't think about utilising chocobos," Gina admitted. 

Tidus coughed. "Not to sound stupid or anything, but... What's a chocobo?" 

Rikku blinked in surprise, but Gina offered him a helpless smile. "They're giant birds you can ride. Come on, I'll show you." The summoner led the way outside and showed him to the chocobo corral, Rikku following them. "These are chocobos." 

Tidus gave the giant yellow birds an odd look. "O...kay..." 

Gina smiled. "They're not so bad." 

Rikku poked Tidus' arm. "How can you not know what a chocobo is?" she wondered. 

"Momentary stupidity," Gina supplied with an easy smile. 

"Hey!" 

Rikku giggled and skipped back towards the shop. "I'll get us rooms," she offered. "How many do we want?" 

Gina tapped her chin and considered her two guardians. "Might as well get two. If it gets crowded, we can share, but I think we'll all be a bit more comfortable without the opposite sex snoring next to us." 

"I don't snore," Tidus griped. 

Rikku giggled again and nodded before skipping back into the shop. 

Gina smiled at Tidus. "You don't," she agreed, "but I'd still like a night without you right across the fire. No offence, Tidus." 

Tidus shrugged. "None taken. I'm sort of tired of having to duck Rikku when I need to take a leak." 

Gina chuckled and leaned against the fence of the corral to pet a chocobo that had wandered over. "She adds excitement to the journey," she allowed. 

Tidus leaned next to her, cautiously reaching out for another chocobo who'd wandered over. "She does," he agreed. "Uhm, not to pry, but..." He glanced over at her, embarrassed. "How does this journey, with Rikku and me, compare to travelling with Zaon?" 

"Travelling with Zaon was warmer," Gina immediately supplied, then chuckled when Tidus flushed. "Oh, stop that. He was my husband, I shared a bedroll with him." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "We'd just come out of a war," she offered, "and a lot of people we loved had died. Neither of us were much inclined toward smiling, especially with fiends _and_ other travellers to worry about." She shook her head and glanced over at Tidus, who was watching her with sad eyes. "I loved Zaon, but travelling with you and Rikku... You two make me laugh, and it makes everything just a little bit easier." 

Tidus nodded and looked back at the chocobo, which was butting his head in a plea for more attention. "I'm glad." 

Gina smiled. "Me too." 

Rikku bounced back over then. "Hey! Rooms paid for. Do you want to go out on the path a bit more and fight some fiends? It'll help other travellers and the training's always good for us." 

Tidus pushed off the fence. "Sounds good," he agreed. "No point in wasting the whole day petting the chocobos." One of said birds let out a pitiful sound behind him and he grinned back at it. "Not that there's anything wrong with paying attention to chocobos, it's just not my preferred way to spend my day. 

Gina gave the chocobo she'd been petting one last pet and shoved away from the fence. "If we're going to spend tomorrow on chocobos, training today is probably a good idea," she agreed. "Let's go take out some fiends." 

-0-

Yuna's party made it to the travel shop just before sunset. Tidus was outside, paying attention to the chocobos, while Gina was napping inside and Rikku was climbing in some ruins just over the ridge. (Gina had told the Al Bhed earlier that she didn't want her going down there, but since Gina was asleep, Rikku had gone anyway. Tidus had shaken his head and decided to not get involved.) 

Tidus heard Yuna's party before he saw them; Wakka was loudly complaining about having to stay at an Al Bhed shop and Tidus peeked around the building, commenting, "Better a real bed than the ground, though." 

"Oh, hey, Tidus," Wakka called, distracted from his complaining at the sight of the other guardian. 

"You three are staying here?" Yuna wondered. 

Tidus grinned. "Yeah. We stopped this afternoon and decided on the real beds." 

"I'm unsurprised," a familiar voice intoned. 

Tidus turned to demand what the speaker meant by that, but froze in surprise when it occurred to him that he hadn't seen the man since Zanarkand. After blinking a few times, he said, " _Auron_?!" 

Auron quirked an eyebrow. "Tidus." 

"What are you... How are you..." Tidus shook his head and scowled. "You _bastard_!" 

Yuna and Wakka immediately told Tidus off for his disrespect, but Auron just chuckled and shook his head. "Go on in and get rooms," he told Yuna's group. "Tidus and I should catch up." 

"So...you know each other?" Yuna asked, looking curious and young. 

"In a manner of speaking," Auron agreed, leading Tidus away to the ridge. 

Before Auron could speak, Tidus leaned over the edge of the ridge and waved at Rikku, who grinned up at him. "Hey, Rikku. Yuna and her guardians are here. You'd better get back up before one of them wakes Gina." 

"Good point," Rikku agreed. She quickly scaled the ridge, then looked curiously towards Auron, who was watching them with a frown. "Who's tall, dark and grumpy?" 

Tidus snickered. "Auron. He helped raise me." 

Rikku shrugged. "Huh. Well, I'm gonna go say hi to Yunie." 

"I shouldn't be long," Tidus agreed. 

Rikku grinned and waved before running into the travel agency. 

Tidus turned back towards Auron. "Okay, so... What the _hell_ is going on? How is it possible for us to be in this world, do you know?" 

Auron raised an eyebrow at that. " 'This world'?" 

Tidus sighed and half-fell to the ground to sit. "The real one? As opposed to Zanarkand the dream?" 

Auron looked surprised for a brief moment before he hid it. "Hmm. Sin brought us." 

Tidus huffed. "What would Sin care for people in a dream?" 

"Sin is Jecht," Auron replied evenly. 

Tidus blinked at the man for a long moment, then intoned, "Jecht is dead." 

Auron smiled crookedly. "You thought you were the first from the dream to be brought to the real world?" he asked. "Ten years ago, Jecht was brought to this world. He joined Lord Braska and myself on a pilgrimage." 

Tidus frowned, working that into his knowledge of the world so far. It seemed possible, since he was here, that his old man could have been brought through and taken the same journey Tidus even now was on. But, then, how could he have become Sin? "Okay," he said, glancing back up at Auron, "I can accept that Jecht came here. But how the hell would he become Sin?" 

Auron considered him for a long moment, then shook his head. "Jecht is Sin. That's all you need to know." 

Tidus jumped to his feet, furious. "The _hell_ is it! 'Jecht is Sin.' Sure, whatever you say, Auron. Except _not_! How can a _dream_ become _Sin_? Yu Yevon is Sin!" 

Auron had a bit more trouble controlling his surprise that time. After a long moment of Tidus glaring at him, he managed to master himself and cleared his throat. It appeared that he'd have to explain more to Tidus than he'd originally intended; the boy already knew a surprising amount. "Yu Yevon is Sin," he agreed, "but the armour which protects Yevon is a Final Aeon." 

Tidus' eyes blanked as he assimilated that, then his eyes widened in horror. "The Final Aeon... But..." Gina had said she'd sacrificed Zaon to become her 'Final Aeon'. Tidus swallowed. "Braska sacrificed Jecht," he said out loud, seeing but not seeing Auron watch him work through everything. "Jecht became the Final Aeon. They faced Sin and...what?" His eyes focussed on Auron, dark with anger. "Tell me." 

Auron considered him. "Jecht destroyed the shell, the last Final Aeon, and Yevon possessed him. He killed Braska, then left to create a new shell using Jecht." 

Tidus turned away and stared into the sunset, sick. So, Yevon possessed the Final Aeon and turned it on the summoner. 

_"I can't describe it. It was like he was torn away from me. We had a bond, and then there was nothing. And Zaon turned to me and... I don't know. I woke in the ruins, with you."_ Gina had said. 

_Why isn't Gina dead?_ Tidus wondered. _Was there still enough of her father in there that he couldn't use Zaon to kill her? Then why is she still here now? And younger?_

_For that matter, why am_ I _here?_

"Auron, why did Jecht or Yevon or whatever..." Tidus looked back at his old caretaker. "Why did he bring us here? Why not leave us in the dream?" 

"Jecht wants you to destroy him," Auron supplied without hesitation. "He wants you to be the one to end his suffering." 

Tidus looked away. "How like him," he whispered. "How so very like him." 

Auron shrugged and cleared his throat. "I was surprised to find you travelling with another summoner," he commented. 

Tidus frowned at him. "As opposed to who? Yuna?" 

Auron nodded. "Yes." 

Tidus huffed. "Well, no one told me I was supposed to be travelling with Yuna, and I met Gina first." He gave Auron a slightly suspicious look. "I'm not leaving Gina." 

Auron frowned. "You have no interest in travelling with Yuna?" 

Tidus waved his hand in front of his face. "Yuna's okay, but I don't know her all that well. Gina and I are friends." He turned back to the setting sun. "Of course, we'll probably end up travelling together from time to time. Rikku and Yuna are cousins, and she's not _too_ bad, I suppose." He shrugged. "But I'm Gina's guardian now. I promised her that back when we first met. Back when we were both alone. I'm not going to leave her on her own just because you or Jecht say I should." 

Auron grunted and turned towards the travel agency. "Do whatever you want. I travel with Yuna." 

"Good," Tidus decided, turning to grin at Auron's raised eyebrow. "Yuna needs a guardian who's not afraid to tell her she's being stupid. You were always good at letting me know when I was being an idiot; I think you'll do Yuna some good." 

Auron's lips, half hidden behind his collar, curled with a smile. "You're always an idiot, Tidus." 

Tidus just grinned, more amused than offended. 

Auron nodded and made his way inside. 

After a few more moments of watching the setting sun, Tidus joined him. The two summoner parties had pulled a couple of tables together and were sharing the evening meal. Everyone seemed in good humour, but as Tidus took the open seat next to Gina, he realised she was tense and eyeing Auron with uncertainty. 

"What is it?" Tidus whispered, dishing himself some food. 

"The man in red," Gina whispered back, "when he first saw me, he looked a bit like he'd seen an unsent. Even now, he's watching me. I don't like it." 

Tidus glanced over at Auron and saw that the man was watching the summoner. Ten years of living with Auron told Tidus the man recognised Gina, somehow, and it worried him. "Auron's completed the pilgrimage before," Tidus offered quietly. "It's possible there's something in Zanarkand that has your face on it?" 

Gina poked at her food, frown making her forehead crinkle. "I would feel better if he didn't seem to hate me so much." 

Tidus shook his head. "I can ask him about it, if you'd like?" 

Gina glanced up at him, relief shining in her eyes. "Please?" 

"Sure. I'll ask him after supper." 

"Thanks, Tidus."

-0-

The conversation with Auron hadn't gone well. The older guardian seemed determined to keep things to himself, more so now that Tidus wanted answers for things. It was obnoxious. 

"All I know is you remind him of someone he met on his travels who betrayed him," Tidus told Gina that evening, while they were sitting on the ridge. Most of the two parties had headed for bed twenty minutes ago, but Tidus insisted that he needed to talk with Gina that night. There wouldn't be many chances to talk alone once they were on the way again, especially since they'd be travelling with Yuna to Djose. 

Gina sighed and stared up at the stars. "Well, we'll be travelling together for a couple of days. Maybe he'll decide I'm not so bad." 

"You're not bad," Tidus insisted. 

Gina smiled at him. "Thanks, Tidus." 

Tidus huffed. "Just as long as you don't go calling me a kid again." 

Gina chuckled. "I will attempt to refrain." 

"Sure you will." Tidus rolled his eyes and stretched out next to her. "Auron told me some other things as well. Before dinner." 

Gina sighed. "I get the sense I'm not going to like this." 

Tidus grimaced. "No, I'm afraid not," he agreed, then told her about the Final Aeon being turned into Sin's armour. 

Gina closed her eyes and took a moment to control her tears. Not only had her father been forced to ravage the world, but she'd cursed Zaon to do the same thing until some other summoner came along and freed him. "We were fools," she whispered. 

Tidus shrugged. "You didn't know." 

Gina allowed a bitter smile. "Yevon mocks us," she said to the stars. 

Tidus snorted. "Yeah, I guess he does." 

They lay in silence for a good ten minutes or so before Gina rose to her elbows. 

"Thanks, Tidus. For telling me." 

"You deserve to know," the teen replied. 

Gina inclined her head. "Yeah. Well, I think I'll head in." 

"Yeah, suppose we both should." Tidus sighed and forced himself to rise, reaching out to help Gina up once he was standing. 

Once Gina was on her feet, she hugged Tidus, surprising him. "I'm sorry. About your father," she offered. 

Tidus shrugged. "Thanks." 

Gina smiled. "Do you still hate him?" she wondered as they started back towards the building. 

Tidus snorted. "Oh, yeah. Always. Becoming a fayth to stop Sin doesn't absolve him of how much of an ass he was to Mom and me." 

"Well, at least you've got your priorities in order," Gina decided. 

Tidus grinned at her. "Good night, Gina." 

"Good night, Tidus." 

.


	4. Heaven Sent a Hurricane

"Rikku?" a voice called as the girl in question snatched up a roll from the table of breakfast food. 

Rikku turned and grinned at the man standing in the doorway of the travel agency. "Rin! **How are you? I haven't seen you in months!** "

The man, Rin, smiled back and stepped forward to greet the girl. A couple of other travellers in the room eyed the two Al Bhed like one might a fiend, but Tidus, Gina, and Lulu, who were in the room, just ignored them, returning to sorting out their provisions. 

Really, Gina and Lulu were the ones sorting provisions while Tidus stood by and snacked on an apple. Wakka and Kimahri were both outside with Yuna, and Auron had yet to show. 

"You may wish to warn Rikku about speaking Al Bhed where Wakka can hear," Lulu commented in an off-handed manner when Rikku and Rin had continued catching up in their language. "He hates them, and we _will_ be travelling together for a few days." 

Tidus sighed and dropped his apple core in a conveniently placed bin. "Yeah, okay. Might as well do it now." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the two Al Bhed. "Hey, Rikku?" 

Rikku glanced up, eyes bright. "Tidus! Hi!" 

Tidus couldn't help but smile in return. "Hey, Lulu wanted me to warn you to stick to common while we're on the road with Yuna's guardians. Wakka might have a violent fit if he finds out you're Al Bhed." 

Rikku grimaced. "Yunie told me the same thing," she admitted, then glanced around the shop. "He's not in here, is he?" 

"No, he's outside with Yuna. But he could always come back in." 

Rikku sighed and looked back at Rin, who was watching them with a curious look. "Sorry, Rin." 

Rin smiled and shrugged. "I understand," he said. "I am always having to watch how I speak, even in my own shop." 

Tidus huffed. "It's not fair that you have to be careful," he muttered. 

Rikku smiled at him. "Thanks, Tidus. Oh! Rin, this is Tidus. Tidus, Rin." The girl bounced on the balls of her feet a bit. "Tidus and I are travelling with Gina over there. And Yunie, at least until Djose." 

Rin eyed the summoner still inside. "Interesting," he allowed. 

Tidus shrugged. "I can't speak for Yuna, but Gina doesn't want to call the Final Aeon. So far as we know, it can't defeat Sin. Not for good." 

Both Al Bhed looked surprised at that. "The Final Aeon can't defeat Sin?" Rikku asked. "You're certain?" 

Tidus grimaced and silently cursed his own trust in Rikku that had him spilling even that little bit of truth. "Uhm, yeah. Pretty certain. I mean, we'll know for sure when we reach Zanarkand, but all the evidence supports that." 

Rikku nodded. "Okay!" she said, ever trusting of her two companions. She was too happy to be overly concerned about whatever Tidus and Gina whispered to one another when they thought she wasn't paying attention. She trusted that, when it became important, they'd tell her what they knew. For the moment, she enjoyed travelling with them. Tidus was a way better older brother than her own siblings, and Gina reminded her of what little she remembered of her mother. Occasionally meeting up with Yuna was nice, but she preferred Gina and Tidus to Yuna and her guardians. 

Rin, on the other hand, looked a bit suspicious about Tidus' secret evidence, but he, like other Al Bhed, disliked how summoners sacrificed themselves. If Gina intended to find another way, he didn't much care what evidence it was based on. 

Auron finally came out from the back room. "Is everyone ready?" he asked Lulu, ignoring Gina entirely. 

The summoner huffed and finished shoving everything in her pack as Lulu answered in the affirmative. 

"Better he ignore you than glare at you," Tidus offered as Gina caught up with her two guardians by the door. 

"What's up with that, anyway?" Rikku wondered. "He's kind of rude." 

"We're not sure. All he'd tell Tidus was that I reminded him of someone who betrayed him or some such." Gina huffed and flipped her hair in a manner than had probably looked better with her long hair. "He'd best get over it soon, or I'll give him a reason to dislike me." 

Rikku and Tidus traded grins as they all made their way out of the agency, joining up with all the others by the chocobo corrals. "We ready, den?" Wakka asked, rubbing his hands together. 

"Sounds like," Gina agreed, deciding to ignore Auron as the oldest guardian and Lulu joined them. "Tidus, Rikku, and I were going to take chocobos for the rest of the Highroad. You can join us, or walk; your choice." 

Yuna glanced at Auron who shrugged and nodded, then at Lulu who offered her a faint smile. "We'll ride with you, I think," she decided. 

"Excellent." Gina collected some gil from Lulu, then walked over to the attendant to gather their mounts while the rest of the party situated their bags. 

The trip through the last of the Highroad was much quicker with the addition of the large yellow birds, and they made it to the gate of Mushroom Rock Road just before they would have stopped for dinner. Of course, it turned out that their speed really hadn't been to their advantage, as the Crusaders had closed the pass off for some sort of operation that was to happen the next morning. 

"We can't even pass tonight?" Tidus demanded as the party backed off from the gate to discuss their plans. "It's not like we'd be in their way or anything." 

"We'd have to stop before we got to Djose Temple," Lulu replied, shaking her head. "It would make sense to clear off both sides of the road facing the sea, to lessen the chance of accidental deaths." 

"Fighting Sin like dat..." Wakka muttered, eyeing the gate where some Al Bhed with machina were being shown through. "It's wrong." 

"Are you suggesting that everyone in the world should just sit back and let their lives and homes be destroyed without a say?" Tidus demanded of the other blitzballer. "That if you're not a summoner or know someone willing to become a summoner, you should just sit back on your hands and do _nothing_?" 

Wakka scowled and looked away. "Dat's not what I'm saying..." 

"Enlighten me, then." 

"Tidus..." Gina sighed, shaking her head. Admittedly, she was a little irritated with the red-head's comment as well, but she wasn't about to start a fight over it. 

Wakka looked for a long minute like he wasn't going to speak again, but then he looked up, eyes dark. "Using machina, dat'll never work. They're just going to get themselves killed, and for what? Yevon's teachings say only when we repent for our sins will Sin be gone, ya? And using machina is a sin. So fighting it with machina is only going to make things worse!" 

Gina reached forward and covered Tidus' mouth with one hand before the guardian could snap out a reply to that. "Perhaps the use of machina _does_ only anger Sin," she commented neutrally, "but that doesn't mean it's wrong." 

"Of _course_ it's wrong!" 

"It's wrong to want to protect your families and friends?" Gina replied evenly, cocking an eyebrow. 

Wakka deflated. "No, but–"

"I'm not saying the _means_ are right, but you cannot condemn them for doing what you yourself have set out to do. Perhaps they're wrong to use machina, but they're _not_ wrong to want to fight." 

Wakka turned away, looking defeated, and Gina finally removed her hand from Tidus' mouth. The blond huffed a bit, then glanced at his summoner. "Sorry." 

Gina smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for, Tidus." 

They shared a moment of silent understanding, which was broken by Yuna's cry of, "Maester Seymour!" 

Gina immediately tensed as they turned to watch the caravan approach, the maester in question in the lead. Rikku came to stand behind Tidus and Gina, while Yuna's guardians all moved forward as the girl dashed up the road a bit to greet the maester. Only Auron remained behind, watching the entire part with a frown. 

Seymour smiled pleasantly as he came to a stop before Yuna. "So, we meet again, Lady Yuna," he said in his soft voice. 

"Y–Yes?" Yuna glanced up at the man with wide eyes. 

"You look troubled. Is there something I can do?" the maester inquired. When Yuna glanced briefly at the barred gate, Seymour nodded. "I see," he murmured and walked over to the gate to request that the party be allowed to pass. 

"Interesting," Auron murmured as the maester turned back to Yuna and her guardians to allow them through. 

"What should we do?" Rikku whispered as Seymour went ahead. 

"I think I should like to see what these people are up to," Gina decided, glancing at Tidus, who set his jaw and nodded. 

"Are you coming?" Yuna asked Gina, Tidus, and Rikku, clearly having stopped to wait for them, as Lulu and Wakka started towards the gate. 

"Yeah, sorry," Tidus replied, smiling at the young woman as they all started towards the gate. 

The Crusaders at the gate looked a little confused when the second summoner party joined Yuna's group, but since the two parties had arrived together and seemed to be friendly, nothing was said. While it was unusual to see two summoners travelling together, it wasn't unheard of, and considering Gina's use of a spear, who was to say they _were_ two separate parties? 

On the other side of the gate, Seymour was greeted with smiles by the Crusaders that were standing there and he offered them all his blessing, confusing Wakka something terrible. When the Crusaders had moved on, Seymour walked back to the group, smiling. The smile, however, wavered when he caught sight of Gina for the first time, making the summoner tense. "How unusual," the maester murmured, eyeing Gina like she was some sort of curio. 

Gina slipped behind Tidus a bit even as Yuna inquired, "Sorry, Your Grace, but _what's_ unusual?" 

Seymour glanced back at Yuna. "Seeing two summoners together, of course," he replied. 

"Is it really so unusual for summoners to make friends with each other?" Tidus wondered, frowning. 

"And chance that another summoner will manage to defeat Sin before yourself?" Auron offered drily. 

"That's just _stupid_."

Seymour glanced between Auron and the young man that Gina was hiding behind. "Sir Auron, it is an honour," the maester said, focusing on the older guardian and making Gina breathe in relief. "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been up to the past ten years." 

"I've got nothing to say about it," Auron retorted coolly, looking away. 

"Excuse me... Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship...presently... present here...sir?" Wakka asked, shifting nervously. 

"Please, speak as you normally would," the maester requested. 

Wakka took a deep breath, then hurried to say, "Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" 

"It's true... I should. However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share." The maester glanced behind him at where a few Crusaders and Al Bhed were working together with some machina. "Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado – the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavour." 

"But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?" Wakka needed to know. 

Seymour smiled rather like one would at a small child. "Pretend you didn't see them." 

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!" Wakka exclaimed. 

"Then, pretend I didn't say it." 

"You're kidding!" 

Tidus huffed a bit in amusement as the maester turned away, leaving Wakka to gape like a fish out of water. "You heard the man," he told the red-head, clapping him on the shoulder, "become blind and deaf for the next day or so and everything will be fine." 

Wakka shot him a wounded look, but before he could come up with a retort, Gina stepped forward with a thunderous expression, grabbed Tidus by the ear and marched him out of the hearing range of the rest of the party. "Ow! Ow ow ow!! Gina!" Tidus complained. 

Gina turned on her guardian. "That Guado is bad news," she hissed, "and there you are, enjoying having him around." 

"He's got a point," Tidus offered. "The same point you and I were trying to make to Wakka earlier, in fact." 

Gina stared at him for a moment in surprise, then muttered, "You actually _like_ that man, don't you?" 

Tidus frowned. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rikku asked, joining them. "The others are going to leave without us." 

Gina closed her eyes tiredly. "Thanks, Rikku. We should go." 

Rikku and Tidus fell in next to one another behind their summoner as she started after Yuna's party. "What was that all about?" the Al Bhed asked the blitzer. 

Tidus shrugged, still frowning a bit. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Gina _really_ doesn't like Seymour." 

"I don't like him either," Rikku offered. "Maesters are bad news." 

Tidus grunted and kept his eyes on the summoner. "But he's okay with this operation, right?" 

Rikku gave him a sad smile. "Are you suggesting a maester is actually _good_?" 

"It has to happen sometimes," Tidus grumbled. "They can't _all_ be stuck up bastards who hate the Al Bhed on sight and talk about Yevon like he's some sort of god. Can they?" 

Rikku looked at her fellow guardian oddly. "Sometimes, Tidus, you say the strangest things." 

Tidus blinked in confusion, but was saved having to answer when they were attacked by a group of fiends. After dispatching them, Rikku skipped forward to talk to Yuna while Tidus stayed back with Gina. 

After another couple fights with fiends, Gina glanced over at Tidus' troubled expression and said, "I just want you to be careful. Don't stop looking at the surface." 

"I know he can't be all good," Tidus replied, fidgeting with his sword. "I mean, he's a maester, right? You can't get that high in the order without becoming at least a little twisted. But..." He trailed off. 

Gina sighed and shook her head. "Live for your moment, Tidus," she offered, "just don't forget what you're fighting for." 

Tidus glanced over at his summoner and the woman offered him a tired smile, which he returned, asking, "Does that mean I can go gay on you and you won't care?" 

Gina grimaced. "Did you _have_ to put it like that?" 

"It was the least offensive response," Tidus agreed. 

The summoner let out a quiet laugh. "Why _him_ , anyway?" 

Tidus shrugged. "I dunno. Why _not_ him?" 

"I refuse to respond to that." 

They glanced at each other, then burst out laughing, making the rest of the party jump. 

Next to Yuna, Rikku grinned. "Took them long enough," she said and her cousin gave her a curious look, which she just shrugged off.

-0-

The rest of the trip up to the command centre was relatively dull, with only the occasional attack from a fiend to liven things up. Once they reached their destination, a couple of Crusaders showed them to where some bedrolls had been set up for them for the night. 

"Do we want to set a watch?" Gina asked as they all sat down to eat a quick supper before sleeping. 

"Only thing to worry about here are the Al Bhed, and the Crusaders should keep them away," Wakka replied with a shrug. Across the fire, Rikku clenched her fists, glaring down at her bowl. 

"Better safe than sorry," Auron offered, ignoring the impending row. "I'll take first watch." 

"I can take second," Lulu offered. 

"I'll take third," Tidus decided, stretching a bit. When Gina shot him an amused glance, he stuck his tongue out at her. So what if he wanted to stalk the maester while the others were all asleep? Maybe he'd be lucky and Seymour would be an early riser. 

"Well, good night, then," Yuna offered, standing and handing her bowl over to Gina, who had agreed to do the washing up when they were serving themselves. 

Everyone said their good nights and made for bed while Gina and a scowling Rikku worked together to clean their dishware before turning in themselves. 

Auron spent most of his watch in silence next to their fire. Lulu's watch was just as quiet and she woke Tidus with a faint smile at his tired groan. "It's been quiet all night," she offered in a whisper. 

Tidus nodded. "Okay. You go on back to bed," he whispered back. 

Lulu nodded and returned to her bedroll as Tidus got out of his and stretched. He paced by the fire for a bit, trying to wake himself up. Once he was certain Lulu had fallen back asleep, he snuck away from the fire towards the part of the command centre he knew the maester was in. Before he could get very far, a couple of Guado stepped in his way, looking displeased. "Oh, er, sorry..." Tidus offered, taking a nervous step back. 

Seymour appeared behind the two Guado, smiling. "One of Lady Yuna's guardians." 

"Oh, I'm not Yuna's guardian," Tidus replied, shaking his head. 

"The other summoner, then," Seymour allowed, inclining his head. "Perhaps your might enlighten me as to her name? I seemed to have missed it." 

"Gina," Tidus offered, managing a faint smile. "And I'm Tidus." 

Seymour considered Tidus for a long moment, then turned away. "Please, come in, Tidus," he offered and the two Guado guards stepped out of the way. Tidus followed the maester over to his own camp fire. "Please, sit. Some fruit?" 

"Oh, uhm, thanks." Tidus took the offered fruit and took a careful bite, smiling when he found it to be delicious. "Thank you," he said more sincerely. 

Seymour inclined his head and took delicate bites of his own fruit. "Your Lady Gina is very familiar to me," he commented in an off-handed manner. "Has she perhaps travelled to Guadosalam before?" 

Tidus shrugged. "She might have, I don't know. I've only been her guardian for about two weeks." He looked away, troubled. "We both had... Well, we both happened across Sin and all we really had left was each other, so we've stuck together since." He glanced up at the half-Guado, spinning the fruit in his hands nervously. "She and Rikku, Gina's other guardian, are my only real friends. I mean, there's Auron, but he's a jerk anyway." 

Seymour smiled. "You are acquainted with Sir Auron, then?" 

Tidus nodded, then shrugged. "Sure. He helped raise me." He glanced back towards where he knew his camp lay. "That's where he's been for the past ten years, by the way. Since you asked." He looked back at the maester, who had raised his eyebrows in surprise. Tidus bit his lower lip, then admitted, "Jecht was my old man." 

Understanding bloomed in the pale eyes. "I wasn't aware that Sir Jecht had a son." 

"I'm not surprised," Tidus replied bitterly. "He was always more interested in himself than Mom or me. Stuck-up bastard. I hope he's miserable." He took an angry bite of his fruit and had swallowed it before he remembered his host and flushed, looking towards the half-Guado apologetically. "Sorry. Didn't mean to rant. It's just, you know... Everyone's always got something good to say about him, but he was a really shitty dad." 

Seymour nodded and glanced down into the fire, an expression in his eyes that Tidus couldn't quite decipher, yet thought for sure he'd seen before. After a long silence, during which Tidus got more and more nervous, the maester finally murmured, "My father..." and then snapped his mouth shut and stood. "Forgive me. Your companions will likely be awakening soon, and I have preparations to make." 

Tidus considered the other as he stood himself and dusted off his shorts. "Okay. Well..." He rubbed at his chin. "Good luck, I guess." Then he turned and hurried from the maester's section, feeling vaguely confused. 

"Where have you been?" Auron asked once Tidus got back to their fire. 

"Taking a leak," Tidus retorted. He _had_ stopped on the way to relieve himself. "What are you, my parent? Back off." 

Auron just gave him a _look_ and Tidus flushed and sat down next to their fire. Neither of them said anything as the rest of the larger camp slowly woke, setting about getting their breakfasts and checking that their equipment was secure. 

Kimahri was the next to wake in their small camp, followed by Lulu and Gina. While the others set about preparing breakfast, Gina ushered Tidus away from the fire, curious about his troubled frown. "Well? Not what you expected?" 

Tidus considered his summoner for a long moment, then shook his head. "No, he wasn't. But... I dunno. It seemed like he wanted to say something, after I ranted about my old man, but he stopped himself." He ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno," he said again. 

Gina watched him with a worried frown. "Will you be okay?" 

Tidus sighed, then straightened himself and pasted on a cocky smirk. "Always." 

Gina sighed and shook her head. "You going to give up, then?" 

"I _never_ give up. Can't win if you give up," Tidus replied, sounding just like any and all of the well-known blizters that Gina had known. 

The summoner shook her head and reached over to tug on Tidus' ear, making him shout. "Come on, then. Breakfast." 

"Would you _stop_ pulling my ear?" Tidus complained, falling in next to her. "I mean, _really_. It kind of _hurts_."

Gina smiled a bit. "But you behave so much better when I bring your ear into the mix. It's like magic." 

"I hate you." 

"Don't worry, I enjoy your company too." 

-0-

After breakfast, they met up with Maesters Kinoc and Seymour. Kinoc seemed just as interested as to Auron's disappearance as Seymour had been, but Auron was just as slippery about avoiding the subject as he'd been with Seymour. 

Kinoc was also looser with his thoughts, drily commenting that he didn't think the operation would work. While his thoughts seemed to please Wakka, who took it as his being vindicated, the rest of the party frowned. Seymour stepped in before Kinoc could damn himself any further, reminding him to ensure everyone was ready. 

"Will Sin really come?" Yuna wondered as Kinoc called for the start of the operation. 

"Sin always returns for its spawn," a guard nearby replied, smiling grimly. "To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it." 

"You won't have to," Auron murmured. "It'll come." 

Behind the older guardian, Gina and Tidus traded looks. With both of them there, Sin most probably _would_ come. 

The cage that held the spawn was shocked with electricity, making the creatures inside scream in pain. One of them managed to snap the door open and jumped to the ledge where the party was standing. As soon as the monster hit the ground, Tidus and Kimahri both jumped forward, weapons out. Auron and Wakka weren't far behind them while Gina and Lulu both readied spells and Yuna and Rikku prepared to help with any required healing. 

Over by where the maesters had stood, Kinoc was hiding behind Seymour and his Guado guards, who were dealing with another spawn. Well, the guards were doing most of the work; Seymour was watching Yuna and Gina's party as they worked together to bring down their enemy. 

The Sinspawn was pretty much out for the count when Auron shouted, "Look out!" and most of the party jumped back away from the cliff. Tidus, Wakka and Kimahri, who had all been too near to the edge, fell over the ridge as Sin's attack hit. 

"TIDUS!" Gina screamed, making to run forward, but Rikku slammed into her side and pushed her out of the way as a falling boulder hit where she'd been standing moments before. 

"We have bigger things to worry about," Auron growled as he got to his feet near the two females. He nodded to where the Sinspawn they'd been fighting had returned to its feet and was bearing down on Yuna and a wounded Lulu. 

Gina glanced past the Sinspawn to where her guardian had fallen, but she knew Auron was right; they'd have time to find the lost guardians later, for now, others needed her help. "Yojimbo!" she shouted, swinging her spear around and calling out the samurai aeon. As he passed her from the realm he came from, she held out some gil, which he slipped into a pocket. Without needing to be directed, Yojimbo dashed forward and held off the Sinspawn while Rikku and Gina helped Yuna with Lulu. 

As soon as the humes were safe, Yojimbo let loose one devastating attack, then turned and left the creature to Auron, who finished it in one hit. 

Once Yuna was sure Lulu was stable, she dashed forward to the edge, looking out over the devastation. "The others–!"

The large machina the Al Bhed had brought was powered up and slammed into the shield surrounding Sin. When it seemed it would work and the shield was buckling, the shield slammed outwards, destroying the gun and everyone beneath it. 

They shared a moment of horrified silence, then Yuna put her staff out in front of herself, declaring, "Stand back! I'll summon!" 

Rikku ran forward and grabbed her cousin in a hug, eyes streaming with tears. "Yunie, please," she whispered. 

"If you try attacking it, as weak as you are, you'll only bring Sin's attention back towards us," Gina said sternly, "and then there will be no chance of _any_ of us surviving. Pick your battles, Lady Yuna." 

Yuna's staff dropped from her fingers as she wrapped her arms around Rikku and sobbed into the younger girl's hair.

-0-

Tidus woke with a mouth full of copper-tinged sand. He spat it out as he sat up and looked around at the devastation. No matter where he looked, bodies of Crusaders and Al Bhed alike were strewn among the fallen boulders and shredded flags. Out in the mouth of the bay, Sin was turning away, shield fading away as it submerged. 

"Don't you run away from me!" Tidus screamed, running for the water, but a solid body stepped into his way, grabbing him by his shoulders. "No, let me go!" 

"And what would running after him accomplish?" Seymour demanded, shaking Tidus by the shoulders. "You would run straight to your own death!" 

Tidus gasped and slumped against the maester, anger draining away. "Nothing," he whispered against the older man's chest. "I would have accomplished nothing." 

Seymour's grip on the teen's shoulders loosened and he seemed uncertain for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Tidus. "The Lady Gina was worried about you," he commented. 

Tidus nodded and pulled away, eyes tracking over the devastation again. The sight of bright red hair had him cursing quietly and starting off across the beach. Indeed, it turned out to be Wakka, who was sporting quite the bump on the head from some nearby rubble. 

"Told you it wouldn't work," the red-head mumbled. 

"Shut up, you idiot. If you weren't already wounded, I'd beat you," Tidus grumbled, pulling out his pack for a potion or two. For all that Rikku insisted they didn't need potions, she liked to filch things off of monsters, and often enough they were potions, which she handed off to Tidus or Gina. "Here," he helped Wakka sit up enough to drink the potion, then sat back to see how much it helped. Head wounds were funny things, he knew from his childhood. 

There was a grunt and Kimahri stumbled over to them, Seymour silently following him. The ronso still had the faint glow of a cure spell, so Tidus figured the maester must have already seen to his wounds. 

"Wakka should be okay," Tidus offered. "Other than his usual issues." 

"Not issues," Wakka grunted, pushing himself into a sitting position and holding his head. "Religion." 

"Same thing," Tidus muttered, shoving his things back into his pack, since it looked like the older blitzball player wouldn't need another potion. 

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka wondered, looking up. When he caught sight of Seymour, he blinked, then said, "Er, Your Grace. Sorry, didn't see you there." 

"The girls were all far enough back that they should still be up near the command centre," Tidus commented while Seymour smiled faintly at the flustered red-head. "If you're okay to stand, we can head up there and check on them." 

Wakka nodded, then groaned and clutched at his head. "Give me a mo'." 

Kimahri grunted and picked Wakka up bridal-style, causing the red-head to flail a bit in surprise while Tidus snickered. "No wait. Go to Yuna now," the ronso insisted, then turned and started up the path towards the command centre. 

Tidus and Seymour fell in behind the ronso, both keeping their eyes out for any survivors, but it seemed that the only people to survive the attack where those who had been up at the command centre. "Dammit," Tidus whispered as he checked another corpse. "Dammit." 

Seymour cleared his throat. "At least they are free of their suffering," he offered. 

Tidus sighed and shook his head. "Are they?" he wondered. "Maybe they're free of their physical suffering, but what about after? What do we really know about life after death? Maybe they stick around and just keep suffering because everyone they've known is suffering. And, what about those who don't get sent and turn into fiends? Are they free from suffering?" 

Seymour blinked and considered the teen with a blank expression. "How unusual." 

Tidus grimaced. "I live to confuse people," he muttered, shaking his head. 

"Tidus!" Gina shouted and the teen found himself with an armful of summoner and Al Bhed. 

"Hey, hey. I'm okay," he told them, wrapping his arms around both girls. "It was just a little tumble. I've had worse. Are you two okay?" 

Gina gave him a quick explanation about what had happened while they'd been down on the beach and Tidus glanced over at Yuna, who was worrying over Wakka and Lulu, a smile pasted on her face. 

"She says she wants everyone to keep smiling," Rikku offered, noticing where her fellow guardian was looking. "She wants her journey to be full of smiles, so her last memories are happy ones." 

Tidus nodded, completely understanding the sentiment, then looked down at the Al Bhed at his side. "You haven't tried talking her out of the Final Summoning yet?" 

Rikku shrugged. "Once, but she didn't really listen." She glanced between Tidus and Gina. "Maybe one of you two could try. Tell her that the Final Summoning will never work." 

Tidus and Gina traded looks. "Perhaps," the summoner agreed, pulling out her spear. "For now, though, there are souls to send. Excuse me." 

The various guardians stood back and watched in silence as Gina and Yuna moved together in their heart-breaking dance. Behind Tidus and Rikku, Seymour stood in silent thought, having heard everything Tidus and his friends had said since they'd caught up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seymour has a lot of thinking to do. And I'm sorry if he seemed a bit OoC, but he got a minor shock in seeing who looks to be a young Yunalesca. And one of the guardians of this young Yunalesca searched him out, had a father that is not only famous, but reminds Seymour of his own. And, yeah, Tidus has some very different views of the world. So Tidus and Gina are just one big mystery and Seymour's a bit thrown. (He was going to marry Yuna and have her use him as the Final Summoning, but then this Yunalesca-look-alike comes along, but she's not going to use the Final Summoning, and it sounds like she'd going to try talking Yuna out of it, too....)  
> Anyway. Just an idea of what all is going through Seymour's mind. *shifty eyes* I _am_ trying to make him IC.


	5. My Secrets Become Your Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I considered putting a lemon in this chapter, but then remembered I'd decided not to go there with this fic, so meh. *sticks out tongue* There is, however, a kiss and blatant 'hints' that something is about to happen between Tidus and Seymour off-screen, so if the thought of naughty sex-love between two men makes you sick, close your eyes for the last one hundred seventy words or so. XD

There had turned out to have been a couple of survivors between the command centre and the Al Bhed gun, who had escaped the two attacks mostly intact. Those who could were moving on to Djose Temple for healing or a place to recover. Those who couldn't move without a great deal of assistance, simply remained where they had fallen, occasionally moaning or commenting on their coming death. 

"Go on to Djose," Gina suggested when Yuna looked helplessly towards those who remained on the battlefield after the sending. "Tidus, Rikku, and I can stay here and see what we can do to help. You still need to get Ixion's help." 

Yuna glanced at her guardians and received smiles in return, strained though they were. Tidus and Rikku, when Yuna looked to them, also smiled, so she nodded, clearly relieved. "Yes, I'll do that. You won't stop at Djose at all?" 

Gina smiled and shook her head. "Yuna, knowing that you and your guardians will be there to assist the priests is enough for me. We'll do what we can here, then continue on." 

"Will we..." Yuna swallowed. "Will we see each other again?" 

"The path to Zanarkand is long and treacherous, with enough rest stops on the way," Auron offered. "I am sure we will run into each other again, even if it is only in passing in Macalania Woods." 

"Don't lose heart, Yunie," Rikku added. "This isn't goodbye, only a sort of 'see you later'." 

Yuna smiled gratefully. "Okay, then. See you later." 

Everyone traded their goodbyes, then the three party members who were staying set their packs to one side, rooted through them for healing items, then started off through the wounded and dying. For those that could be helped, potions were fed; for those that couldn't, a hard-faced party member would end their suffering at their request and Gina would send them. 

As night fell, the friends set up a camp partway up the path to Djose. They were joined by many of those they'd helped and food was shared around in silence. Those who had been the most wounded were sent to bed by a stern Gina, and those who had fared better – a few had remained with Gina's party to assist with the wounded – divvied up watch duty before crawling into blood-splattered bedrolls for the night. 

Early the next morning, the large group gathered their things and started towards Djose in silence. Many of the travellers would be remaining at the temple, but a few had decided to continue on towards Guadosalam and Bevelle, so chose to stay with Gina's party. With so many people, fiends were but a nuisance, even with having to support the occasional wounded. 

At the temple, the group split, leaving seven people, including Gina's party, to continue on. The Crusaders with them shared stories about who they were and why they'd chosen the course that had brought them to that beach. Some cried over lost friends, others were too hardened by loss to give more than a passing frown. The journey was a sad one, but they made do. And, after having travelled the Mi'ihen Highroad with only three people to split the night watch between, Gina, Rikku, and Tidus enjoyed the company, as gloomy as it was. 

At the Moonflow, three of their companions remained to speak with those who were gathered under a tent, creating a rallying point for the Crusaders who had survived. Only one person joined the line for the shoopuf, and he only wanted to continue on until Guadosalam, so he could say a proper farewell to his friends who had passed on. 

"It will be good to be past all these people," Gina commented quietly to her guardians while they waited for the shoopuf to be ready to launch. "Not that I don't appreciate their value or sympathise with their losses..." 

"It's nice to have someone around to help pick up the slack," Tidus agreed, "but I sort of prefer just travelling with the three of us." 

"It's certainly less gloomy," Rikku offered. "I don't suppose there's a way to avoid the Thunder Plains?" 

"Avoid them?" Tidus asked, frowning. "Is there something wrong with them?" 

Rikku looked a little ashamed. "I just..." She shuffled her feet, then mumbled, "I'm scared of lightning." 

Gina stepped over and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, shooting Tidus a helpless look. "I'm sorry, Rikku," the summoner offered. "I wish I knew a way around it." 

"If anyone knows a way around it, it would be the guado, right?" Tidus offered. "We can ask around while we're there." 

Rikku perked up at that. "Yeah..." 

Gina shot Tidus a bright smile. "Excellent. Even if they don't know a way around the Plains, they might have some sort of lightning repelling device that we can get you, okay?" 

Rikku nodded, looking much better. "Yeah. Thanks." She flushed a bit. "My brothers always make fun of me when someone mentions that." 

"Your brothers are jerks," Tidus announced, then shot Rikku a grin. "I mean, look at everyone else around here; they're afraid of _machina_." 

Rikku giggled and covered her mouth with one hand. "You're going to get lynched if you keep that up," she warned him. 

"You'll save me though, won't you?" Tidus opened his eyes really wide, earning him another giggle. _Mission accomplished._

Gina shook her head at the two, happy to see them smiling after days of gloomy silence. "Come on, you two. Shoopuf's ready." 

The ride was filled with a great deal of shoving and teasing between Rikku and Tidus, which made the hypello at the head nervous, but Gina enjoyed the show. Gina assured the hypello twice that the two weren't really going to go shoving each other off the shoopuf's back, but it didn't much seem to help. 

On the far bank, they disembarked and moved a bit out of the way of the terminal on that side before setting up camp for the evening. 

"I bet I know exactly which guado you want to talk to," Gina commented once Rikku had dozed off. Tidus had the first watch, so he was sitting next to the fire, working on getting the nicks out of his blade. 

Tidus flushed ever so faintly, then shot his summoner a dark look. "Yeah? So what if I am hoping he's around?" 

Gina laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Tidus, I don't like him, but I'm not going to tell you you're not allowed to even speak to him in passing. I know you'll be careful, and that's really all that matters to me." 

Tidus relaxed and offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it," Gina offered. "It's been a trying few days." She shuffled around in her bedroll, trying to find a more comfortable position, then commented, "You know, I didn't even notice he'd gone after you on that beach until you two returned together." 

"Yeah, it was a bit surprising," Tidus allowed, setting his sword to one side and stretching a bit. "If anyone would have come after me, I'd have figured it would be you or Rikku, but it sounded like you had your hands full protecting Yuna and Lulu." 

"Yuna is _definitely_ a handful," Gina commented drily and they shared a grin. "She's a good kid, though, for all that she intends to waste her short life on putting an end to Sin." Her smile turned sad as she considered Tidus, who had looked away. "Rather like another teen I know." 

Tidus shook his head. "You should talk," he commented. "I mean, I know you're not _actually_ seventeen, but you look it." 

"I don't have any intention of sacrificing myself to rid the world of Sin," Gina pointed out, but it was said with no anger or disappointment. They both knew there was no other choice. 

They were silent for a long moment after that. Gina was just settling in to sleep when Tidus offered, "On the beach, I almost ran after him. After Sin." 

"But?" 

"Seymour...stopped me." 

Gina closed her eyes and smiled just a little bit. "I'm glad," she offered. Seymour still set her hair on end, but he meant something to Tidus, and something in the young dream must have spoken to the maester. Gina promised herself that she would give Seymour a chance, if only for Tidus.

-0-

"We might as well spend a night here," Gina decided once they'd reached the underground caverns of Guadosalam. "That will give us more time to ask around about alternative paths, and sleeping on a real bed would be nice." 

"No complaints here," Rikku chirped. "Do you want me to go secure some rooms, or..." She waved her hand at the nearby inn. 

Gina glanced over at Tidus, who had eyes only for the large, posh manor set high in the city. "No," she said to Rikku, "let's look around a bit, first. It's still early, and if we have our packs on us, we don't have to go running back to the inn for things to sell, right?" 

"Yeah, good point." Rikku glanced over at Tidus, smiled at his distraction, then called, "Oiy! Tidus, your fly is undone!" 

Tidus let out an undignified sound and checked his shorts. Finding them to be fine, he turned to Rikku. "You little brat!" he shouted, running towards her. 

Rikku shrieked and dashed off into the city, giggling madly. Tidus raced after her, shouting threats. 

Gina let out a soft snort and started into the city herself, shaking her head at their insanity. She was glad they were having fun, but did they have to behave like buffoons? 

Gina spent the next couple of hours touring the city. She asked a few people about alternate methods for getting across the Thunder Plains, but no one seemed to know of any such. The weapons shop owner suggested a series of shields that gave the wearer extra protection against lightning, but he had nothing other than that. After thanking him for his trouble, Gina continued on, disappointed that there seemed to be no other way past this obstacle. She sincerely hoped Tidus or Rikku had managed better. 

-0-

Tidus had eventually given up on enacting vengeance on Rikku and left her to wander alone. He asked a few people about ways around the Thunder Plains – always receiving responses in the negative – but he was more concerned with looking around the city, with its stained glass and the appearance of it simply having grown from the cave walls around it. Tidus thought it all amazing and occasionally bumped into other people while looking around in wonder. 

One such person that he bumped into caught him around the shoulders before he could fall and graced him with a quiet laugh that completely distracted him from his viewings of the city. "You should be more careful, Sir Tidus," Seymour chastised lightly. 

Tidus laughed at himself and took a step back so he wasn't so much in Seymour's space – for all that he very much liked it there, the scowls on Seymour's guards' faces were warning enough. "Sorry," he offered, feeling his face flush and silently cursing it, "I was just so distracted by the architecture..." He glanced over at a nearby shop, colourful windows held in place by twisting rock, and added, "It's amazing. I can't imagine what it would have been like to grow up here." 

Seymour glanced over at the shop Tidus was staring at. "Neither can I," he admitted. Before Tidus could fully assimilate his words, the maester asked, "Where is your summoner and fellow guardian?" 

Tidus blinked a few times while his brain caught up, then he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Gina, Rikku, and I split up to tour the city." He cocked his head to one side. "I don't suppose _you_ know of another way past the Thunder Plains? Rikku doesn't like lightning." 

Seymour shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said. At Tidus' crestfallen look, he offered, "However, my people have something of a carriage that protects those within from the lightning. It's reserved for when the city elder or Maester has to travel through the Thunder Plains, but I'll be travelling to Macalania Temple tomorrow evening. If you're willing to wait a day and a half, you may ride with me." 

Tidus' eyes lit up. "Really?" he whispered. 

"Certainly," Seymour agreed, finding himself smiling at the happiness suffusing the boy's face. 

"Thanks, Seymour!" Tidus exclaimed, bouncing a bit. "I need to find Gina and Rikku!" He turned and dashed off. 

One of Seymour's guards stepped forward. "Is it wise, Lord Seymour, to invite such a boy to ride with you?" the man asked. "He is quite rude." 

"It's a part of his charm," Seymour replied, staring in the direction Tidus had disappeared. 

"His charm, my lord?" 

Seymour hummed and turned to look at his guard. "Hakola, go after him and invite him and his party to the château for the evening meal. There is little point in forcing a summoner and her party to suffer the inn fare when there are proper meals to be had." 

The guard sighed, but inclined his head in understanding. "As you say, my lord," he agreed before starting off after the teen. 

Seymour continued on his walk, glancing around at the buildings. Guadosalam really _was_ a beautiful city. He found himself silently cursing both his late father and his people, wishing...wishing... 

All of his buried hatred...why did that boy bring it back to him so fiercely? Why did talking with Tidus always return him to that lonely little boy who stood over his mother's crystal tomb, crying his heart out at the unfairness of the world? 

And, most of all, why didn't he hate the boy for it? 

-0-

"Thank you for having us, Maester Seymour," Gina offered as they were shown into the dining room. "And, also, for the offer of your private carriage." 

"It's no trouble, Lady Gina," Seymour replied, standing from his seat and motioning to the three additional place settings around the large table. "Please, take your seats. The food should be out directly." 

Tidus politely held Gina's chair out for her, earning him a smile, then took the open seat next to Seymour, completely ignoring Rikku, who was standing next to the empty chair next to Gina. 

Rikku blinked at him a bit stupidly. "Tidus!" she complained. 

Tidus smiled at her. "I considered pulling your chair out of the way just when you were about to sit, but I decided to be the mature one and just resist the temptation completely." 

"You, mature?" Rikku shot back even as she took her seat. 

Gina sighed in resignation, more amused than irritated at her guardians' argument. She appreciated Tidus' urge to behave, for once, but suspected it had more to do with their host than who was the more mature. 

Speaking of their host... Gina turned and considered Seymour from behind her wine glass as he smiled at Tidus and Rikku's politely veiled insults. The half-guado seemed almost as much interested in Tidus as the teen appeared in him. He watched Tidus out of the corner of one eye, looking without seeming to look. He was so distracted that his eyes flickered in surprise when his plate of food was set in front of him, even though Gina and Rikku had already received their food across from him. 

As they all turned to their food, an uncomfortable silence fell, no one quite certain what to say. 

Finally, Gina set her fork to one side and took a sip from her wine, commenting, "This is a lovely château, your Grace. I was told by a few people in the city that it historically belongs to the elder of the city, but you are, in fact, the one that holds it?" 

Seymour smiled politely. "Yes. My late father was the elder of the city at the time that he converted to the religion of Yevon. When he died and I was sworn in as a maester, my people agreed that it would be best for the building to remain in the hands of the one who closest connected the guado to the other species of Spira, be that a maester or the city elder. At that time, that was myself." 

"It would also have been simpler, I would think," Gina commented. "I mean, you already resided here, did you not?" 

Seymour took a careful bite of food and took his time chewing, giving himself the time to come up with a viable answer. Finally, he offered, "I did not live with my father, I'm afraid. I was too busy making a name for myself in Bevelle to visit Guadosalam very often." 

"That's sad," Tidus offered. "I mean, it really is a lovely city." 

Seymour smiled faintly and inclined his head. "Bevelle has its own beauties." 

Tidus shrugged. "Every city has its own beauty, but there's something about Guadosalam... It's different from..." He swallowed and looked down at his food, pain crossing his eyes. 

"It feels more like a home, more like a community," Gina offered and Tidus shot her a grateful look. She smiled back, then looked to Seymour, who was looking between them with curiosity. "Cities always have a detached sort of feel to them, no matter how lovely the architecture. It has its place and time, but there's something nice about the feeling of community." 

"It does feel rather like Home," Rikku offered, shrugging. "Kilika had a similar feeling, but there's something different about it being a village made up of the majority, and a city made up of a minority." 

Seymour narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes, I suppose you would understand that feeling," he commented almost neutrally. 

Rikku stared back at him, defiant, even as Gina rested a warning hand on her arm. 

Tidus coughed. "I don't remember hearing anything about an Al Bhed not being allowed as a guardian," he offered evenly. "I mean, if you're going to penalise Rikku for being Al Bhed, you might as well do the same to Yuna for being half-Al Bhed, right?" He smiled oh so brightly at Seymour, but there was something hard in his eyes. "And I don't think anyone wants to fight against Yuna's pilgrimage, considering who her father was. I really can't see Spira handling such an attack too well." 

Seymour couldn't help the faint smile that touched his lips; it was unspeakably refreshing to find someone who wasn't afraid to stand against him, in spite of his title. Truly, none of this party seemed to pay him mind based on his title, but Tidus was, by far, the most blatant about it. "Forgive me, please," he offered, "I meant no insult. I am merely surprised to find an Al Bhed working with a summoner of Yevon, knowing how against us your people are." He smiled at Rikku, who narrowed her eyes, then turned to Gina. "It is the summoner's choice who she or he employs as guardians, not the maesters'." 

"We understand," Gina replied diplomatically, one hand still on Rikku's arm, hoping the girl wouldn't try anything she might later regret. "I know the Al Bhed and Yevon have a long history of violence towards one another; your surprise was not completely unexpected." 

They all relaxed back into their seats, potentially violent situation diverted, and Seymour glanced at Tidus. "You spoke so fondly of your mother, Sir Tidus, might I enquire what she was like?" 

Tidus blinked, surprised, then shrugged. "She was never the same after Jecht left," he mentioned, smiling a bit grimly at the surprised sound Rikku made. "Oh, yeah, that bastard was my dad." 

Rikku shook her head. "You never mentioned him," she offered, uncomfortable. "I mean, I know you said once that you hate your old man, but you never mentioned he was _famous_." 

Tidus smiled a bit grimly. "It's something I try to forget," he offered and he and Gina traded knowing glances before he turned back to Seymour. "Mom really loved him, and after he left she just sort of fell apart. She got really sick and died a few years later." 

"I'm sorry," Seymour offered, sounding truly sorry. 

Tidus shrugged. "It happens, I suppose. If I hadn't been around, she would have died much sooner, but she held it together just long enough to make sure I'd be fine on my own. At least, that's what Auron always told me." 

Seymour cleared his throat. "You could visit the Farplane. See her again." 

Tidus smiled bitterly. "No." 

Rikku frowned. "But–"

Gina shook her head, her heart going out to the pained look in Tidus' eyes. "What about you, your Grace? I heard that your mother and you were close?" 

Seymour's face blanked and he looked for a moment like he wasn't about to answer, but then Tidus leaned forward, curiosity banishing the sorrow in his eyes, and Seymour couldn't find it in himself to refuse the boy an answer, so he cleared his throat and allowed, "She was very sick, and there were no doctors who could help her. She sacrificed her life, became a fayth, so she might stay with me even in death. I trained to become a summoner at her behest." 

"You never faced Sin?" Gina wondered, intrigued. 

Seymour shook his head. "High Summoner Braska got to it first, and my father suggested I train to become a maester during the Peace. By the time Sin returned, I was set on my course." 

The rest of the meal continued like that, with them sharing stories about their parents. Rikku was the only one with a still-living parent – unless you counted Sin or Seymour's aeon – but they had all lost someone. It didn't take much for them to get comfortable in each other's company, or as comfortable as Rikku and Gina could get around a man who occasionally made their hair stand on end. 

As dessert was being brought out, Seymour offered, "I'm sure you have already collected rooms for yourselves at the inn, but if you would prefer, there are some empty guest rooms here. If we are to be travelling together tomorrow evening, it may be easier for you if your things were already here." He smiled a bit uncertainly. 

Rikku and Tidus both looked to Gina, neither particularly disgusted by the idea, but only Tidus held any real interest in remaining in Seymour's home for the night. Gina, herself, didn't much care one way or another, and they never actually got around to collecting rooms at the inn; after Tidus had told them about the carriage and the guado who had followed him had invited them to supper, they'd gone around collecting the supplies they'd been too distracted to get earlier, before making their way to the château. 

Gina smiled at the maester. "We never quite found the time to get rooms at the inn," she allowed, "so your offer is appreciated. Thank you." 

"Certainly," Seymour replied with a smile. "Once you have finished with your desserts, I shall have some of my people show you to your rooms for the night." 

"Of course. And, again, thank you," Gina replied, amused by the excited look Tidus was trying to hide behind his dessert. 

Dessert was finished quickly, the mention of proper beds – especially ones not potentially infested with who knew what after previous occupants – was too much for the weary travellers. Once finished, the guests were ushered to the promised rooms. Gina and Rikku were asleep almost as soon as their heads touched their pillows, but Tidus wasn't so lucky. He twisted and turned for almost an hour, plagued by memories of a world that was only a dream and his coming erasure. 

Finally, he got up and slipped from his room. It seemed somehow wrong to be creeping, like a thief, through so lovely a home, but he had nothing to occupy himself with in his room. At home, when he'd been unable to sleep, he would pull out a blitzball and practise or – on particularly bad nights – he'd take out some old darts and make holes in a picture of Jecht. But Tidus had given up blitzball to save this world, and there were no photos of Jecht, or even darts, so he was left with simply wandering a strange house. Perhaps he could learn something more about Seymour. The fates – or, more likely, given the laws of Spira, the fayth – were giving him all the chances to learn about the half-guado, to get to know him and, maybe, to win him. One more happiness before his life would end. 

"Stop that, Tidus," he ordered himself. "If Jecht could see you now, he'd laugh." 

_Cry-baby. Good for nothing, cry-baby._

Tidus sighed and ran a hand over his face, leaning back against a nearby wall. He was too tired to be thinking about his old man. 

"You look unwell," a quiet voice commented. 

Tidus blinked up at Seymour, who was dressed in a loose night-robe. The teen became suddenly aware that he, himself, was wearing nothing more than his shorts and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I, uh, yeah. I...couldn't sleep. Thought maybe a walk would help." He tried a smile, but wasn't sure how honest it was. 

Seymour nodded. "I, too, was having trouble finding sleep," he allowed, pushing open a door a few centimetres from where Tidus was leaning against the wall. "I often find some music and juice help me to relax. Would you like to join me?" 

Tidus blinked, then shrugged and pushed off the wall. "Sure. Sounds better than continuing to get lost." 

The maester smiled at that. "It is a large building. I was told that, back before my father took the post, whole families would live in the château. Children and grandchildren of the current elder." His expression darkened. "My father had none of those." 

Tidus frowned as he settled in a comfortable chair in the room. "I thought he took the position just before you were born." 

Seymour started up an old music player and poured them each a cup of something before settling into the chair next to the young guardian. "I...did not live with my father," he allowed after a long moment of gentle melody. "My mother and I were banished, for not being guado." 

"Oh," Tidus whispered, understanding what Seymour had stopped himself from saying back on that beach. He shook his head, then offered, "You're here now, though. He got his stick out of his ass?" 

Seymour choked in surprise, turning to stare at Tidus, who offered him a grin. After a moment, the maester let out a long, honest laugh and relaxed back in his chair. "Yes, my father saw the error of his ways shortly after High Summoner Braska brought the Calm. He had me fetched and insisted it was a 'time for great change and acceptance', or some such. High Summoner Braska had, after all, married between races, and he'd done a great thing for all of Spira; surely I would be accepted, as Lady Yuna had been." 

"I suppose you were," Tidus offered gently. "Your people – the guado – love you, completely. And I've yet to hear any hume speak poorly of you." 

"Anyone can become accepted, once the path has been laid," Seymour replied, shaking his head. "My father made great strides towards acceptance among the humes while I was away. He was well enough loved that they could hardly hate his son." 

"You almost would have been better off being banished," Tidus murmured, memories in his voice. "At least there, there were no expectations of being your father's son, no chance of disappointing someone because they expected different." 

"They expected a young, more hume version of Jyscal," Seymour agreed, tone biting. "Instead, they got me, and they learned to deal with it." He snorted. "My father wasn't quite certain what to do with me. He sent me away to Macalania Temple in part, I think, so he wouldn't be faced with his own mistakes every day." He took a long drink of his juice then, quietly, offered, "He never once visited the Temple while I trained there. He was the maester of the Temple and he never visited it." 

"He didn't deserve to be a dad," Tidus offered, uncertain which of their fathers he was really speaking of. 

Seymour inclined his head in agreement and they both fell silent, content to relax to the gentle melody. 

Tidus hadn't even realised he'd drifted off until a hand shook his shoulder. "Tidus," Seymour called. "Tidus, you must wake." 

The teen groaned and opened his eyes, glaring drowsily at the man in front of him. "Wha?" he grumbled. 

Seymour smiled and the hand on Tidus' shoulder touched his face gently. "You can't sleep in here," he murmured before moving to pull away. 

Tidus reached up, grabbed the maester's wrist and pulled the man back down until he could feel Seymour's breath against his own lips. "Forgive me," he whispered, then leaned up to brush his lips against Seymour's. 

Seymour froze, surprised, and let himself be kissed oh-so gently. Something in him broke as the teen pulled back, shame in his eyes, and the half-guado leaned forward to take Tidus' lips in a brutal kiss, biting at his lower lip until the teen's mouth opened and Seymour could plunder it with his tongue. 

When he pulled back, both of them were panting, staring into each other's eyes. "Come to bed with me," Seymour whispered. 

"Yes, please," Tidus replied. 

They stumbled up from their positions over and in the chair, then down the hall to Seymour's room. Tidus didn't bother looking around at the elegance, too busy tugging Seymour's robe off while the older man dealt with Tidus' shorts. 

There would be time for looking in the morning. Tidus wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how IC Seymour was in the end, there, but... meh. I got them in bed together. That was really all I cared about at that point.  
> Also, that whole scene, commiserating about their dads... Yeah, that turned out _so_ much better in my mind than it did on the screen. *sorrow* Eh, it happens. I can't be arsed to fix it.


	6. Every Clap of Thunder

Tidus woke to the feeling of hair tickling his nose and a warm arm wrapped around his waist. It took him a few tries to blow the lock of hair away, and by that point, memories of the night before had returned and he had a moment to flush in embarrassment before a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. 

"Are you going to run away from me now?" Seymour wondered idly. It wouldn't be the first time that he had taken a lover, only for them to remember themselves the following morning and run for the hills, never to be heard from again. 

Tidus scowled. "Should I?" he wondered a bit snappishly, twisting so he could face the older man. "I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you're implying." 

Seymour was delighted. "Nothing of the sort," he promised, trailing the hand resting against Tidus' bum up his back, smirking at the resulting shiver. "It has simply been my experience that the passions of the night appear none-too-wise in the morning light, especially to those of lesser status." 

Amusement sparked in Tidus' eyes. "Oh? Perhaps it's you who might flee, then?" 

Seymour chuckled and drew the teen in for a kiss. He was fully intending to restart their activities from the night previous when a knock came at his door. He was pleased to note that he wasn't the only one groaning in displeasure, but duty called and he carefully disentangled himself from the boy on his bed. He grabbed his robe off the floor and pulled it on before opening the door. His eyebrow raised in spite of himself when he saw who was on the other side. "Lady Gina?" 

The woman raised her own eyebrow back, then craned her neck around him to see the teen on the bed, who had flushed and was half-hiding under the covers. "Tidus, Rikku and I are off to explore the city a bit more. She saw a few things she'd like to try bartering for at one of the shops she visited yesterday." 

"Yeah, okay," Tidus replied, slinking even further down under the covers at the obvious amusement in his summoner's voice. "What'd you tell Rikku?" 

Gina smirked. "I told her to ask you. Come up with something believable," she suggested, then inclined her head towards Seymour, offered, "Your Grace," and left. 

Seymour chuckled as he shut the door and considered his mortified lover. "An interesting development," he offered, half-hoping the teen would have an explanation. If anyone had thought to look for Tidus in his rooms, he would have expected it to have been Tromell, who was well aware of his tendency to entice interesting young men and women into his bed. 

Tidus cleared his throat nervously. "Erm, Gina caught me back on Mushroom Rock Road, being a bit overly amused by you. She's been off and on supportive of my pursuing a relationship with you ever since." 

Seymour was pleased. "Since Mushroom Rock Road?" he wondered, moving slowly back towards his bed. 

"Yeah." Tidus narrowed his eyes a bit. "Why?" 

Seymour smiled and paused only long enough to drop his robes before returning to the bed. "That pleases me," he allowed before distracting the teen with kisses and wandering hands.

-0-

Rikku and Gina returned in time for lunch. Upon finding Tidus and Seymour already at the table, Rikku forsook her previous seat at Gina's side to sit next to Tidus and tease him. "Good morning! Where were you at breakfast?" she asked, eyes bright. 

Tidus smiled at her, a hint of mischief sparkling in blue eyes, and replied, "I'll tell you when you're older." 

Rikku blinked, a bit confused. Across the table Gina covered a snicker while, next to Tidus, Seymour simply smiled faintly. 

"Your food is going to get cold, Rikku," Tidus pointed out, still smiling. 

Rikku narrowed her eyes. "Some of my cousins and brothers say that after they spent the night with their girlfriend," she commented. "Do you have a girlfriend, Tidus?" 

Tidus shrugged. "Nope." 

Gina was almost sad that she'd decided to let Tidus deal with Rikku. She sort of wanted to inform Rikku that Tidus had a _boy_ friend, not a _girl_ friend. 

A throat cleared at the entrance to the hall and they all looked over at Tromell. "My lord, the Lady Yuna and her party are almost here." 

Some uncertainty flashed in Seymour's eyes, but he still inclined his head and ordered, "Why don't you see to it that they join us for lunch. I'm certain everyone would like a chance to catch up?" He smiled around at the summoner's party at the table already. 

Rikku's eyes lit up and she practically bounced in her seat. "I told Yunie we'd meet again! Yay!" 

"I'm a little surprised we ended up ahead of her," Gina commented, more to Tidus, since Rikku was so busy throwing a private party. "She was ahead of us, being at Djose while we were still a few hours out." 

"I suppose it depends on how much they slept in," Tidus pointed out. "For all that we were behind them, more people left for the temple than stayed at the beach, and Yuna still needed to pray to that fayth." 

"Hm. I suppose," Gina agreed, then turned to her youngest guardian as some guado started moving towards the table with the extra place settings required for Yuna's party. "Rikku, either move your plate and utensils over there, or come back here," she ordered. "I won't have the guado act as your servants when you're perfectly capable of seeing to yourself." 

Rikku deflated a bit at that and shuffled back over to the chair next to her summoner. "But I wanted to know where Tidus was last night." 

"I'm sure he'll tell you. Eventually." Gina smiled at her other guardian and Tidus smiled back. 

"Hey! You already know! No fair!" Rikku poked Gina's arm. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!!" 

"Maybe when you're older," Gina offered, eyes sparkling. 

Tidus laughed at that. Next to the male guardian, Seymour smiled in amusement, and now that she was across the table, Rikku actually saw it, as well as how close the two were sitting to each other. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she turned to Tidus, whose smile had turned a bit uncertain. 

"Oh! Hi!" Yuna's voice called from the entrance to the hall. She and her party had arrived, putting an end to any further embarrassing situations, though Tidus was certain Rikku wouldn't be letting this go. 

Rikku shook her head, then jumped out of her seat and hurried over to Yuna and her party to hug her cousin. "Hi, Yunie! It's been _forever_!" 

"It hasn't even been a week," Gina muttered drily, rising to meet their friends. Tidus did likewise and they took a moment to greet each other before Gina's party led the way back to the table to continue the meal. Auron settled in next to Tidus – much to the younger man's displeasure – but didn't touch his food. The teen frowned at that a bit, but was distracted by talk of what had occurred to the two parties while they'd been apart. 

Once lunch was over, Seymour pleasantly offered to show them something of a project of his. "I'm sure you'll all enjoy it," he promised as they entered another large room with tables around the edges. Once everyone was within and the door had been closed, Seymour touched a globe off to one side and the entire room was thrown into outer space. 

The endless stars morphed into a city that had Gina and Tidus migrating closer together, Gina reaching out to grasp her guardian's hand. 

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane," Seymour offered, eyeing Tidus and Gina a bit curiously. "This is Zanarkand, as it looked one thousand years ago." He smiled around the room at his wide-eyed guests. Auron appeared unimpressed, but it was Gina and Tidus who caught his attention, both pale, yet with longing sparkling in their eyes as they looked around, drank the sights in. 

"The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand," Seymour continued, still watching the two who stood so close together. "She once lived in this metropolis." 

"She, who?" Yuna asked, even as the image changed to a bedroom, an eerily familiar woman sitting on the bed. "Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna realised. 

Gina had gone completely white and Tidus had moved to get between his summoner and the rest of the room, glowering as Auron turned sharp eyes on the two. Lulu, Kimahri, and Rikku had also turned to Tidus and Gina, suspicious and curious in turns. 

As a man entered Yunalesca's chambers, Seymour commented, "You look rather much like the late High Summoner Yunalesca, Lady Gina." Yuna and Wakka turned to look towards Gina at that, surprised. 

Gina let out a choked sound as the images faded back into the room they'd started in. "I...I need some air," the summoner whispered and practically fled, one hand over her mouth. 

Auron made a motion, as if to go after the girl, but froze when Tidus' sword came to rest just in front of his face, the teen practically radiating fury. Angry blue eyes turned to the half-guado and Tidus spat, "Fuck you," before turning and stalking after his summoner. 

Seymour swallowed against the sudden pain in his chest, but he pushed it away. He had needed to know, and the Lady Gina's reactions had made him certain: Gina was the Lady Yunalesca. Although, how she didn't smell like an unsent was anyone's guess. 

Yuna's party had turned to Rikku and Yuna quietly asked, "Rikku?" 

"I don't know," Rikku said, holding herself stiffly. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's Gina's business, not any of yours." She turned to Seymour, disgusted. "We've been here an entire day. Couldn't you have found some other way to do whatever the hell that was." She waved her arm around the room, then turned away. "Whatever. We'll cross the Thunder Plains on foot." Then she hurried from the room, intent on collecting her friends' things to leave. 

They'd lingered in Guadosalam long enough.

-0-

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Tidus asked after Rikku shrieked yet again. 

The younger girl was walking in a crouch, hands halfway over her head. Angry with the maester on Gina's behalf, setting off across the Thunder Plains without any form of protection had seemed like a good idea, but now that they were out here... 

"It's a little too late for second thoughts," Gina commented hollowly. She'd been almost listless since Rikku had caught up with her, but she'd brightened a little bit when Rikku suggested they leave, not even hinting at any interest in the secrets she so obviously held. 

In truth, Rikku didn't care who her summoner looked like, or who she might, in fact, be. Gina and Tidus were her friends, had taken care of and befriended her in spite of what she was and the fact that she'd intended to kidnap them when they'd first met. She knew they both had their secrets, but she didn't want to lose their friendship over some sort of distrust, when she _knew_ they meant her no harm. 

"I suppose," Tidus agreed, glancing back towards the exit to Guadosalam. In truth, the hills that the city was grown from were long out of sight, but Tidus knew which direction they'd lain in. A part of him ached for the man he'd left behind, no matter how angry he was with Seymour, but Gina was his priority. There was no point getting attached, anyway, since he would be fading away at the end of their journey. Seymour had been abandoned by his father and, in a way, his mother; Tidus knew what that felt like, and saw no point in adding to the number of people who had just up and left. It was better they part now, than to wait. 

Rikku flinched as another bolt of lightning struck a nearby tower, then squinted her eyes against the ever-changing light. "One of Rin's agencies is ahead," she commented. 

Gina glanced over at the younger girl, her lips attempting a smile at the pleading look Rikku gave her. "Oh, very well." She glanced at Tidus, who offered her a tired smile. "I suppose we could all do with a bit of a rest." 

"Not too long, though," Tidus cautioned. "Not unless you care to face Yuna and party so soon." 

"Especially not tall, dark and grumpy," Rikku agreed, bouncing a bit as the agency came fully into view. "By the way, Tidus, that was _awesome_!" 

Tidus smiled weakly. "Yeah, well, Auron would have just made things worse." 

Gina glanced over at them, curious. "What did you do?" 

Tidus flushed. "Oh, uhm, I might have threatened Auron. Just a bit." 

Gina blinked, once, twice, then broke out into peals of laughter, reaching out and steadying herself on the arm Tidus held out to her without question. 

Rikku bounced a bit more, clearly pleased with how things had lightened between them, in spite of the lightning. 

They rested at Rin's shop only long enough to take a brief meal, tired out from dodging lightning and fleeing with such heavy hearts as they had. After a quick perusal through what the shop had to offer in the way of weapons and shields, they were off again, all feeling much better. Even Rikku's fear of the storm had abated somewhat. 

They could just make out the towering trees of Macalania Woods when Gina said, "My name is Yunalesca Yevon." 

Rikku paused, then jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt before hurrying to catch up to her summoner and fellow guardian, both of whom had continued walking. "But..." She cleared her throat, uncertain. 

"I don't remember much of my fight with Sin," Gina continued, not looking back. She was comforted by Tidus' silent presence at her side, knowing that at least one of her guardians wouldn't leave her over the truth. "I know the 'Final Aeon' was my husband, Zaon, and from what Auron has told Tidus, it is custom to sacrifice a guardian to this end. In fighting Sin, that guardian's aeon is taken over by Sin after defeating the armour, which is made from a previous Final Aeon. The new Sin then attacks and kills the summoner before leaving to fully assimilate the aeon into new armour." 

They reached the edge of the forest and all three settled on a couple of rocks. Rikku was enthralled, pleased to finally be learning some secrets, but in pain for her friend, who had borne them for so long. "So... Sin took Zaon?" 

"That's where things get fuzzy," Gina admitted, wringing her spear between her hands. "I remember being separated from Zaon, this indescribable agony, but then it all goes dark. I must have passed out." She glanced sideways at Tidus, who offered her a smile. "When I woke up, I was on that island you found us on, with Tidus. One thousand years in my future, and in so young a body to boot!" She glanced down at her hands, which were only just forming her once hard-earned calluses. "I don't know why or how, but it has something to do with Sin." 

They were all silent for a long moment, Rikku assimilating everything, while Gina and Tidus watched her, waiting to see if she would leave. 

Finally, Rikku looked up at them, focussing on Tidus. "And you? Were you with Gina, before, or..." 

Tidus shook his head and pushed away from his rock. "We should keep on. I don't much fancy Seymour's pretty carriage catching up to us tonight. In those trees, he'll have to go on foot, same as us." 

"And I'll bet we move faster," Gina agreed, standing herself. 

Rikku didn't move, pouting a bit. "But, Tidus–"

"I will tell you on the way," Tidus offered tiredly. 

Rikku nodded and hopped up to join her companions as they started their way through the trees. 

"Before you can understand my origins, you must understand Sin," Tidus offered, glancing back at the youngest member of their group. "Sin was the last hope of the people of Zanarkand. They knew they didn't stand a chance against Bevelle, so they created a mass summoning, using the people of the city to call up a dream of their way of life. To keep that dream alive, they needed a summoner, and that summoner had to be protected, whatever the cost." 

"That summoner was my father, Yu Yevon," Gina offered quietly. "He fashioned himself an armour of souls, which would stand against any attack. But he lost control of the armour, and it became Sin." 

Rikku choked, stopping to stare in horror at Gina. The two from Zanarkand also stopped, content to wait her out. 

Rikku moved again, after a good three minutes, and once she'd joined back up with Tidus and Gina, they continued on, Tidus again taking up the story. 

"Yu Yevon still summons inside that armour, continuing a world that doesn't really exist. Now, I don't know the specifics, but I know that I am a _part_ of that dream–"

"Wait, what?" Rikku hurried forward and poked Tidus' arm. "You're real!" she insisted. 

Tidus smiled sadly. "I'm solid," he allowed, "but I am still nothing more than the dream of the fayth. Using Sin, they brought first my old man, and now me to Spira. Auron thinks it's to destroy Sin; I don't know why for sure, but I intend to destroy Sin, for good." 

"No matter the cost," Gina murmured. 

Rikku stopped, stomping her foot. "No!" she shouted. "No! I won't lose you just to get rid of Sin! I won't!" 

"You're throwing a tantrum like a child half your age," Tidus chided her. When Rikku turned away, angry tears in her eyes, Tidus stepped forward and gently caught her face between his hands. "Rikku, sister, I don't want to leave either. I don't want to fade away, but I can't continue living, knowing that it means others will suffer in my stead. If I fade, I will do so knowing that Sin will be gone too. You, Gina, Yuna and them... All of you will have peace. _Real_ peace, not a few months of downtime before you're all running again for the hills. 

"All my life, I've walked in my father's shadow. I tried to catch my mom's eye, I played blitzball, I came to Spira, became a guardian... Rikku, this is my chance to be different, to finally be better. He helped bring the Calm by sacrificing himself, but I...I can bring you peace, forever! My life will finally _mean_ something! I won't just be 'Jecht's kid' any more." 

Rikku shook her head, tears trailing down her face. "But you'll _die_ ," she insisted. 

Tidus smiled such a bitter smile. "I can't die, Rikku, I never existed to begin with." 

Gina smacked the back of Tidus' head. "Don't you dare, Tidus!" she snapped. "Don't you _dare_ start talking like that. You exist, if only as much as anyone can ever exist. What are we but bags of bones and memories? Are you any different from us?" 

Rikku bit her lower lip, then launched herself into Tidus' arms, startling him, even as he secured his arms around her. "I don't want you to go," she whispered. 

"He'll always be with us," Gina promised, "even if he's nothing more than a memory." 

"A good one, I hope," Tidus joked. 

Rikku pulled back and swatted his arm. "I'm going to remember only the worst of you," she promised, voice cracking with emotion, "you big meanie!" 

Tidus chuckled, knowing better than to take his friend seriously, then glanced up into the treetops. "I wonder what time it is..." 

"It's getting late," Gina offered. She looked towards the end of the forest, where Macalania City had once stood. "I'm uncertain of the layout around that lake, but I should like to get out from under these trees before we rest." 

"There's another one of Rin's shops on this side of the lake," Rikku offered. "If we can make it to there, we can rest." 

"It's been a long day," Gina agreed, and they started out again. "Sorry, by the way, to have set such a pace." 

"We all wanted to get away from Guadosalam, I think," Tidus replied, shrugging. 

Gina glanced at her guardian uncertainly. "What are you going to do? About Seymour?" 

Tidus snorted. "What's to do? He's an ass." 

"You've been pining for him from the moment you met," Gina retorted, amused. 

"You've got a _crush_ on that creep?" Rikku demanded. 

"Well..." 

"It's a bit more than a _crush_ ," Gina teased. 

"Oh, _ew_!" Rikku waved her hands in front of her face. "My brain! My brain!" 

Tidus snorted, turning his gaze on Gina. "He's a jerk, just like you said back in Luca. I'm better off without him around." 

Gina's smile turned sad. "He made you happy," she pointed out. 

"He hurt you," Tidus retorted. 

"You said you were going to live your life, go all out. You said you wanted to die happy." 

Tidus shrugged. "And I will. I had one night with him–"

" _EW_!" Rikku pointedly shouted, although she looked sad for Tidus, just as Gina did. 

Tidus smiled at her. "I had one night," he continued, "and that's enough. I'd rather spend this time with you two, than with a jerk who doesn't know better. Gina, you and Rikku, you two are what makes me happy." He looked between them, smiling. "You're my best friends. No stuck-up half-guado is worth the price of that. Especially not one who cares more for what he wants than for the feelings of others." 

Rikku silently demanded a hug, which Tidus gave her, then ordered, "Let's get on, then. It's too late to be this emotional!" 

Gina and Tidus laughed, and they all set out again, determined to reach the lake and get some sleep.

-0-

"Her kind isn't welcome here," the temple guard insisted, barring Rikku entrance. 

"She is my guardian," Gina replied, glaring at the man. 

The guard sneered. "Al Bhed aren't guardian material." 

Tidus unsheathed his sword and idly swung it, letting it come to rest between the guard's eyes. He offered the man a cheerful smile. "Perhaps you didn't hear my Lady Gina, swine, but Dame Rikku is a guardian, and unless you want a pretty scar to show all the ladies how much of an ass you are, you're going to back up and let us by. Understood?" 

The guard let out a faint whimper and backed up. The other guards all jumped immediately to opening the large temple doors for the party, letting them pass uncontested. 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Gina wondered, amused by Tidus' current bad-ass persona. 

"Literally, or figuratively?" Tidus shot back as he put his sword away, pleased with his results. 

"Aren't both the same thing?" 

"Ewewewew!!" Rikku shouted, covering her ears. 

Tidus and Gina traded amused looks, enjoying Rikku's refusal to think about Tidus having slept with Seymour. Although, admittedly, if she had caught that reference, she knew _far_ more about sex than Tidus and Gina had assumed. 

"So, where to after this?" Tidus wondered as they slipped past the wide-eyed priest at the bottom of the steps leading into the Cloister of Trials. 

"Bevelle," Gina offered. "Then we're on to the Calm Lands, Mt Gagazet, and, finally, Zanarkand." 

"And, with any luck, some real answers," Tidus commented, glancing around at the ice-covered path they were passing through. "I take it this is an ice-based aeon?" 

Gina nodded. "The head of the temple back in Besaid said her name is Shiva." She glanced sideways at her guardian. "Ifrit is fire, while Ixion is electricity." 

Tidus nodded, vaguely having recalled that from a previous summoning of Ifrit and a comment early on by his summoner about the aeons she already had. "And you have another one, too, right? The gil-hog?" 

Gina giggled and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Yes, Yojimbo." 

"Gil-hog?" Rikku wondered, watching her two friends with amusement. They'd both been rather quiet the whole morning and, assuming Rikku could read them right, amazed that she had stuck around. The moment on the steps had been the first real life she'd seen from either of them. 

Gina nodded. "He requires a donation for him to do anything. The more you give him, the harsher he'll be against an enemy. I called him on the beach." 

Rikku blinked, then said, "Oh, yeah. He kinda reminds me of Auron, with the tall, dark, and grumpy thing." 

Gina snickered in amusement while Tidus just shook his head. He'd never seen the aeon before, himself, since Gina rarely saw the need to waste gil on him when another aeon or one of them were capable of handling a fiend. 

They entered the large, cavernous room between the trials and the fayth in good spirits. Just outside the door to the fayth, Gina stopped and turned to smile at them. "You'll have to stay out here, I'm afraid. Fayth have been known to be difficult if you crowd them." 

"Yeah, okay," Tidus agreed, then turned to Rikku. "Want to teach me some of those tricks of yours? Might be nice to have two of us able to use your healing mixes." 

Rikku nodded. "Sure! Will you teach me that spell you always use?" 

"Haste?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Sure thing." 

Gina nodded at them. "Okay. Don't blow anything up," she cautioned, knowing how dangerous some of Rikku's mixes could get, then she turned and went into the fayth's sanctum. 

Rikku and Tidus traded slightly evil grins before staking out a corner and getting to it. They'd heard, from Yuna's guardians, that praying to the fayth could take a long time, depending, so they planned for the worst and acted as though they were in for the long haul. 

Rikku taught Tidus a couple of potion and elixir mixes, as well as some protective ones and a medium-level ice mix, passing over what materials he didn't already have for them. Tidus taught her how to cast Haste, as well as Slow. He'd offered to teach her the Cure spell, which he'd learned from Yuna out of necessity – he was the only one in their small group who had any knowledge of white magic, and Yuna had offered – but Rikku didn't care so much about that sort of magic. 

"Though, if you ever figure out that one white spell, Holy? I'll totally learn that one," Rikku had added. 

Tidus rolled his eyes, amused. "You just like to blow things up." 

Rikku shrugged. "It's a skill I have." 

The door to the fayth's chamber opened then, and both guardians jumped to their feet and rushed over to meet their summoner, who stumbled a bit, but seemed mostly alright. 

"Sorry," Gina whispered, pausing to lean against an icy wall. "Shiva and I have contrasting personalities, so it's going to take me a bit to adapt." 

"We can wait," Tidus assured her. "We're not in a mad rush or anything." 

"If we run into anyone we'd rather not talk to on our way out, Tidus can always wave his sword around," Rikku agreed, green eyes bright. 

"As a deterrent, it actually works pretty well," Tidus pointed out. "I mean, it even worked on Auron, even though he can kick my butt six ways to Sunday." 

"I think you surprised him," Rikku replied, rolling her eyes. "He didn't have time to threaten you back before you'd run off." 

"Must be getting slow in his old age." 

Rikku and Tidus grinned at each other while Gina laughed at them and pushed away from the wall. "Alright, let's get out of here." 

"Bevelle, here we come!" Rikku called, bouncing a bit. 

"Wait to blow anything up until we're ready to leave," Tidus cautioned the younger guardian. "That way, we can escape in the confusion." 

Rikku's eyes lit up. "Ooh. I _should_." 

Gina covered her eyes, a little afraid of what her guardians were planning, but equally pleased to see them so chipper. 

The good mood lasted all the way out to the lake proper, where they came across Seymour and Yuna's party. The bunch of them had been held over by a band of Al Bhed, which were distracting them, but there were no ways past them other than going straight through. 

"We could wait them out, or run now and hope to avoid any damage," Gina pointed out. 

Rikku sighed. "Dammit, Brother." 

"Either option is going to suck," Tidus commented. "On one hand, they're distracted right now, so we might be able to escape before they can corner us. On the other, going after means there's no chance of getting caught up in this." 

"I say we run for it," Rikku decided, glancing up at her friends. "I think our chances are better if we just go now." 

"Yeah, I sort of have to agree with that," Tidus agreed. 

Gina nodded and they took a moment for Rikku to mix together some protective shielding, then darted into the melee. The shielding ended up being a good idea, since they caught their fair share of misaimed attacks. 

The girls were both completely free of the fighting when Tidus, who had lagged behind a bit, just in case, got caught around the chest by an unnaturally strong arm. "Let me go, Seymour!" he shouted, struggling against his captor. 

Seymour didn't say anything in response, just shot off a spell at the machina the Al Bhed had set on them. Honestly, the maester wasn't quite certain _why_ he'd grabbed the teen; Tidus had run within his reach, and Seymour's arm had reached out and caught him before he'd even thought of it. Although, if he was honest with himself, it probably had to do with the heart-in-his-throat sensation he'd been suffering ever since he'd found out that Tidus had left Guadosalam without a word. 

Gina and Rikku had turned at Tidus' shout and started running back as soon as they saw his predicament. 

Just before the two women reached Seymour and Tidus, Auron delivered the killing blow to the machina and Brother let out an angry, wordless shout before turning and fleeing the scene with his Al Bhed friends, not even sparing a glance for his sister. 

"Let me go, you _jerk_!" Tidus shouted, drawing the attention of Yuna's party. 

"He's a maester–" Wakka started, disconcerted by Tidus' lack of respect. Others in the party made to move closer to Tidus and Seymour, a couple looking past them towards Gina and Rikku, who had both frozen in indecision. 

Seymour motioned to a couple of his guado guards and they immediately moved to usher Yuna's party towards the path to the temple. 

Gina and Rikku relaxed at that a bit and took a couple of steps closer to Seymour and Tidus. "What do you want, Seymour?" Gina asked, dispensing with all hint of formalities; after their last meeting, she saw no reason to play at diplomacy. 

Seymour loosened his grip on Tidus, letting the teen go, and said, "I only wish to talk." 

Tidus jumped back towards his friends, not quite pulling his sword out, though he wanted to. "So talk." 

"Out here?" Seymour wondered, waving his hand around to include the whole area. 

"It wouldn't be the first time you decided to try making a private point in public," Rikku shot back. "If you're going to be a jerk again, we might as well have an easy escape route." 

Seymour sighed and came a few steps closer, pointedly not reacting when Tidus drew his sword to hold it at his side. "I thought you said you wouldn't run," he said to Tidus. 

Tidus snorted. "I said I wasn't afraid of you, not that I wouldn't leave. You were an ass, so I left." 

"You moved pretty quickly to just have been leaving." 

"Are you _trying_ to tick me off?" Tidus wondered, a hint of anger in his voice. "Because you're well on your way to doing so." 

"Make your point, Seymour," Gina called. "You may have all day to dally, but we have places to be." 

Seymour didn't respond, too distracted by the glaring contest he was having with Tidus. 

Finally, Tidus got completely ticked and stabbed his sword in the ice at their feet. "You said you wanted to fuc– Whoa!" 

Having already endured one fight, the ice was weakened just enough that Tidus' sword shattered the spot they were standing on, dumping them all through the ice. 

_'This was **not** how I envisioned going,'_ Tidus thought as the icy ground rushed up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter, I finally get them together, and the next I rip them apart again. I'm beginning to think I'm some sort of sadist. XD
> 
> So, I'm sort of bullshitting my way through the sphere grid, there, with the spells Tidus learned/taught Rikku. I cheat at this game and fill in the grid at the start, so I honestly don't know where the party should be on the grid at this point.  
> Anyway, don't take the spells as rote. It just sounded pretty.


	7. Throw Your World Away (For Love)

"I get that he's an ass, but did you have to drop _all_ of us through the lake?" Gina complained when Tidus finally found her. They'd fallen into some sort of ruins that had been under the lake. 

"I'll aim better next time," Tidus replied drily, sitting next to his summoner on some rubble. "Where are we?" 

"Under the lake." 

"Gina." Tidus shot her a knowing look. 

Gina rolled her eyes and leaned back on the rubble, glancing up at the bottom of the temple. "Macalania City, I think. Or, well–" her eyes flickered over the ruined buildings "–what's left of it." 

"Any movement from up there?" Seymour asked as he walked over to them, Rikku at his side. 

"Your minions are working on a rope," Gina offered the maester with a touch of sarcasm. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be out of here in another hour or so." 

Rikku dropped wearily onto the rubble next to Tidus, rubbing at her shoulder. "Hi," she offered. 

Tidus frowned and gently pulled her hand away from her shoulder to look at it. "You okay?" he asked, not finding anything wrong. 

"She landed poorly on some broken machina," Seymour offered. 

"Your jerk healed me," Rikku added, taking her shoulder back to rub at it some more. 

"He's not my _anything_ ," Tidus hissed, scowling. 

Rikku shot him a cheerful smile in response. 

Tidus rolled his eyes and pulled her hand away from her shoulder again. "Rubbing it's not going to help. Here..." 

Gina smiled at her guardians, then glanced over at the maester hovering just out of reach. The man was watching Tidus with a blank expression, but the summoner thought she saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes. Seymour was a jerk, sure, but she was beginning to suspect that he genuinely cared for Tidus in his own, twisted way. 

"You said you wanted to talk," Tidus commented once he'd ensured that Rikku's shoulder was back to normal and not 'achy', or whatever Rikku wanted to complain about, "so talk. You have our full, undivided attention." 

"At least until the guado get us out of here," Rikku added, flexing her shoulder with a smile. 

Seymour glanced over at Gina and blinked in surprise to find her studying him thoughtfully. "You're High Summoner Yunalesca," he told her, wanting to get that thoughtful look off her face; he didn't like people looking too closely at him. 

Gina cocked her head to one side, still thoughtful. "I prefer Gina," she replied. Behind her, she sensed Tidus and Rikku both tensing, so she held out a hand, trying to calm them. "As far as Spira is concerned, Yunalesca died attempting to defeat Sin." 

Seymour narrowed his eyes. "She _did_ die," he snapped. "Yunalesca's unsent haunts Zanarkand. Which then begs the question: What are you?" 

"What?" Gina whispered, shocked. 

Tidus was immediately at her side, scowling at Seymour. "Impossible." 

Seymour raised an eyebrow at him. "Who do you think assisted my mother and I in making her a fayth?" 

Gina touched Tidus' arm. "I'm a teenager," she said quietly. 

Tidus frowned. "You think Sin–"

"Why not? It's not like we actually know anything about it." 

"Well, yeah, but a _thousand years_?"

Gina swallowed and shook her head. "Maybe I'm not real." 

Tidus blinked, then sighed. "Dammit." 

"No!" Rikku shouted, jumping to her feet. "No, you can't–"

"Rikku," Tidus murmured, stepping towards his fellow guardian even as Gina rubbed tiredly at her eyes. 

"You can't both–" Rikku waved her arms around, furious. "No!" 

"Rikku," Tidus said again, not flinching when her claw caught his cheek, "stop." 

Rikku shot him a helpless look, then burst into tears. 

Tidus caught her in a hug, finally safe from flailing arms, and closed his eyes. "I know, sis. I know." 

"It's not fair," Rikku whispered against his necklace. "Not fair." 

Tidus glanced over at Gina, helpless, and she shook her head. "Rikku, we don't even know for sure. Please don't be upset?" 

Seymour looked between the three friends, not sure he liked what he had heard, assuming he'd even understood everything right. There had been gaps that he'd not been able to follow – how could she not be real, and how could they have even _reached_ that conclusion? – but what he'd caught wasn't a pretty picture. "What exactly–?"

Tidus glared at Seymour over Rikku's head. "Keep your fucking nose out, Seymour. Gina is your precious Yunalesca, and that's all that ever mattered to you, the rest of this is just gravy. Why don't you go see if your minions are ready to get us out of here yet." 

Seymour shook his head. "That's not–"

"Shut up, both of you!" Gina ordered, turned towards the temple. "Listen." 

Rikku looked up from Tidus' arms and joined the others in looking towards the temple. "The hymn..." she realised. She remembered being calmed by the hymn when she'd woken up to find her shoulder a bloody mess, but it was gone now. "Why did it stop?" 

The ground shook and they all looked around in surprise. Seymour was the one who spotted it, pointing upwards and saying, "Sin," even as the creature turned towards them. 

Gina didn't really think about it, she just reached out and grabbed Seymour's arm. She knew Sin wasn't going to hurt Tidus or herself – and, considering she'd survived their last trip by Sin, Rikku would probably be okay too – but Seymour had no such promise of safety, especially not with how off-and-on ticked off Tidus and she were with the man. But, disgusted with him or not, Gina saw no reason to let her father kill the man. 

"What–?" Seymour turned to ask, but he was cut off as everything went dark around them.

-0-

"Gina." 

Gina opened her eyes and groaned at the bright light in her face, which immediately backed up. "Papa?" she replied, recognising the voice. 

A little globe of light moved up and down in a pseudo nod. "Yes." 

Gina stared at the globe for a moment, then whispered, "Oh, Papa, what's happened to you?" 

"Time," Yu Yevon allowed, floating a bit closer. "I'm sorry." 

Gina reached out to touch the globe, but the only sense she had that it was even there was a slight warmth. "I'm sorry, too." 

Yu bobbed a bit. "I don't know what you are," he commented. "The moment my magic took control of Zaon, I knew something was wrong. I tried to intervene, but my creation was working against me; still, I cannot hope to control it." The globe turned, as if looking away. "I just wanted you to be safe, and then, you were with me, in Sin, sleeping. You never..." He sighed. "You never woke up, just remained here, with me. When Jecht got his son, something about your similarities freed both of you to Spira at the same time. One minute, both you and that boy were here, with us, and the next, you were gone." 

Gina nodded and hugged herself. "Okay. And you don't know if I'm a dream, or..." 

"I don't. I know I wanted you safe, but I don't know how you came to be in Sin. Or how your unsent haunts Zanarkand. It might be connected, I don't know." 

Gina glanced away from her father, into the darkness. "I'm...glad," she decided. "Glad that I'm here, now, travelling again." She looked back at her father. "I want to free you, Papa." 

"I know." Yu settled closer to what might have been the ground, if the space they were in had any definition. "I am...grateful," he decided, "that it would be you to do so. It's been a long thousand years." 

"I know. I won't stop until I find a way. None of us will." She paused a moment, then asked, "Papa, where are the others? Tidus and Rikku? Seymour?" 

"They're here. Jecht and I agreed that you all needed some time away from the pilgrimage. You have troubles to work out. All of you." 

"Where are you taking us, then?" 

"Bikanel." Yu floated back up to eye-level. "Rikku could use some time at home, and Tidus and Seymour need to work things out." 

Gina laughed. "Yes, they do. Tidus can't seem to decide if he hates or likes Seymour, and hells know what's going on in Seymour's head." 

"Very little good," Yu informed her seriously. "I would prefer to just see him dead – he's been a threat for a long time – but Jecht wants to see his son happy, and Seymour's mother seems to think Tidus might just be able to keep Seymour in check." 

Gina frowned. "His mom?" 

"Anima, a fayth. Her crystal is in Baaj Temple, by the way, where you woke. I can...communicate with the fayth, through Jecht or whoever is acting as my armour. They keep us updated about what's happening in the world. They're how I know when a summoner is waiting to face me." 

"Oh." Gina shook her head. "Seymour's a threat?" 

"He had a very lonely upbringing, and it twisted him a lot. He seems to be of the opinion that the way to save Spira is to kill everyone." 

"What?" Gina hurried to her feet and stared around at the darkness. "That creep!" 

Yu chuckled. "Calm down, Gina. Anima seems to think he's changing. It was her death that set him on his course; she believes him having someone he truly cares about will help him see the error of his ways." 

"And if not? If he decides the best way to 'save' Tidus is to kill him?" 

"I don't think your Tidus will let him get away with that, no matter how much more powerful Seymour might be," Yu pointed out. "And, if he does try something, he won't survive Jecht." 

"I'm sure Tidus would appreciate that," Gina commented drily, shaking her head. 

Yu chuckled again. "Yes, well, Jecht is set on making up for being a horrible father when Tidus was a kid, but he may be a bit late. No one appreciates suddenly finding themselves with a father at seventeen." 

"Tidus won't be nice about telling him where to stick his fatherly urges, either," Gina agreed with a laugh. "Oh, I'd love to see that argument." 

Yu darted forward and brushed against her cheek. "I've missed you, little Gina." 

Gina smiled a bit sadly. "I've missed you too, Papa." 

"We're to Bikanel." Yu sighed. "Yunalesca, my sweet Gina..." 

"I love you, Papa," Gina whispered. 

"I love you too," Yu replied. "Be safe." 

Then the light faded away. 

-0-

Tidus woke with the sense that he was floating. It took him a moment to realise he was floating face down, then he was pulling up and falling over on to his behind in the small oasis. He blinked around at the stretch of sand in all directions, then sighed. "Damn you, old man," he complained before getting to his feet. He vaguely remembered images from his childhood and the sense that Jecht had been there, wanting to hug him or say something to him, but Tidus had just kept pushing him away. 

Sighing, he picked a direction and started out, hoping Rikku and Gina were okay. He was a little grumpy that he'd been left alone, especially since he'd been _holding_ Rikku when Sin had grabbed them, but that was just like Jecht. Or maybe it had been Gina's dad. 

He hadn't been walking for long when a large bird – a Zu – swooped down on him and left a series of painful gashes on his arm. He quickly pulled out his sword, but the bird was too high for him to reach. 

"That Holy spell would be good right about now," he grumbled as he shot a Cure at his shoulder. 

The Zu came at him again, flying with the sun so Tidus couldn't hope to see it and dodge. It landed another couple gashes over the ones that were still healing, as well as a scrape of its beak along Tidus' scalp. Tidus managed to hit one of the Zu's talons, cutting off the sharp part. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Tidus hissed, deciding the wisest course would be to run for it and hope he could either find some sort of shelter, or a predator of the Zu, if such a thing existed. 

The Zu let out an angry screech and dove after him, claws extended. It collided with his back and Tidus couldn't help the scream that ripped from his throat at the pain. He was certain he was a goner, but then the fiend on his back exploded into pyreflies, leaving Tidus to gasp in the sand, too much in pain to even consider casting a Cure. 

The wash of a Cure spell numbed his back after a few minutes and Tidus closed his eyes in relief. 

It took him a moment to remember that neither Gina nor Rikku knew how to cast a Cure spell, and then he was struggling to sit up and glare at Seymour, who was snooping through Tidus' items pack. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"Do _any_ of you carry normal potions?" Seymour complained. 

Tidus reached for his pack, which Seymour handed over with a scowl. "Gina does," he muttered, pulling out an Al Bhed potion and chugging it. They were superior to normal potions, but there was a trick to opening them that Rikku had taught him. Gina had never figured the trick out, so she'd taken to keeping all the normal potions while Rikku hoarded Al Bhed potions. Tidus had his Cure spells, but he kept a few Al Bhed potions handy, just in case. 

"Where are your items, anyway?" Tidus wondered as his wounds knitted back together. 

"I don't carry items," Seymour replied, standing and trying to shake sand out of his robes. 

"You wouldn't," Tidus muttered, then stood himself. "I don't suppose the great Maester Seymour knows where in the blazes Sin dumped us?" 

Seymour frowned at him, receiving a raised eyebrow in response, then said, "Bikanel Island. The Al Bhed's Home should be–" he glanced up at the sun, then turned roughly towards the south-east "–over there somewhere." 

Tidus grunted and started walking towards the direction Seymour had pointed. "How long have you known where they were located?" he asked when Seymour fell in next to him. 

The half-guado scowled down at the sand, which was working its way back into his clothing, which wasn't meant for travelling like this. "Since they moved here seventeen years ago. I frequented this whole string of islands as a kid." He glanced up at what looked like a rough shelter. "Would you be willing to stop for a bit?" 

Tidus glanced over at him, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, but then he saw how tired Seymour looked. The man _had_ saved him from that fiend, he supposed. "Yeah, okay." 

They stopped at the shelter and Seymour shuffled under it to pull off his robes. "May I borrow your sword?" he requested of Tidus, who had stayed outside. 

Tidus blinked in confusion and poked his head inside. "Why would you..." His question died on his lips when he realised Seymour was naked. "Uh..." 

Seymour snorted at him. "Don't turn into a blushing virgin on me now, Tidus." 

"You're an ass," Tidus declared, pulling his head back outside. "Why do you need my sword? And, for that matter, why are you _naked_?"

"My robes are cumbersome. I intend to cut off the unnecessary fabric," Seymour explained, shaking his head at the teen, half amused, half exasperated. 

"Oh." Tidus passed his sword back without looking, then pulled out his items pack and shifted through it until he found a couple of the items Rikku said he could mix together to create an ice attack. He didn't much care to be caught out like that again, and Rikku had assured him it worked on fiends who were at a slight distance. 

When Seymour had finished, he gave Tidus back his sword and they were off again, walking with a tense silence that neither dared to break for quite some time. 

Finally, Tidus asked, "You know a Cure spell–"

"I know the lowest level Cure spell," Seymour cut in. "I practise black magic, like Lady Gina. I usually travel with an entourage, and they're the ones who carry items or cast white magic." 

"But white magic is so useful!" 

"Unless you need to attack something that flies," Seymour pointed out drily. 

Tidus waved a hand at him. "Yeah, whatever. So I still need to learn Holy. But what happens if you get separated from your entourage? You're supposed to just die?" 

Seymour snorted. "That's why I learned the Cure spell. And I taught Shiva some of the higher-level white magic, just in case I get into a tight spot." 

Tidus blinked. "Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting you started out as a summoner." 

Seymour shook his head, amused. 

All further conversation was put on hold when they were set upon by a Sand Worm. Tidus started off by tossing one of his ice mixes, since it was already in his hand, then stepped back and pulled out his sword while Seymour shot off a Waterga. 

It took them some time to finish the fiend, and by the time they had killed it and looted the gil and items it had left in the wake of pyreflies, they were both exhausted. 

"Damn," Tidus grunted, considering the horizon in hopes of spotting another shelter. "Hey, look!" He pointed towards a lump of some sort. 

"As good as anything," Seymour decided and they started off across the sand towards the lump. 

The lump did, in fact, turn out to be another small shelter. 

"I can take first watch," Tidus decided, looking into the shelter a bit distrustfully. 

"Do you have _any_ idea how cold it gets at night out here?" Seymour asked somewhat rhetorically. "Once the sun goes down, the fiends will be in for the night, and I refuse to freeze in my sleep. Get in here." 

Tidus scowled. "And wake to find your hands down my pants or something?" 

Seymour closed his eyes. "Yevon, give me patience," he whispered before looking back at the teen. "If you weren't so dead-set on hating me, this wouldn't even be a problem." 

"You're an _ass_!" Tidus snapped. 

"Yes! Fine! I was wrong to confront your summoner about her being High Summoner Yunalesca in front of everyone! Are you happy?" 

"No!" Tidus shouted back. "Because I know you're perfectly willing to do it again!" 

"So what? At least I'm not keeping secrets about myself!" Seymour snapped, crawling out of the shelter so he could properly face the teen. 

"I'm not keeping secrets from my _friends_ ," Tidus spat. 

"What am I, then? The one-night stand you'd been dreaming about for almost a week?" Seymour grabbed Tidus' suspenders. "I'm not going to let you just shove me off to the side because of _one_ mistake, Tidus." 

"Mistake?" Tidus sputtered. "You call that a _mistake_?"

"Yes, I do," Seymour agreed before pulling the boy closer and crushing their lips together. He was tired of this argument. 

Tidus made a few half-hearted efforts to push the maester away, but gave up quickly enough to tangle his hands in the long blue hair. Seymour took that as his cue to slide his hands down from Tidus' suspenders to his ass, which he pulled closer. 

Tidus pulled his mouth away to whisper, "You're _still_ an ass." 

"Shut up," Seymour replied, leaning his head down to attack Tidus' neck. 

Tidus groaned. "Oh, fuck it. Shelter." 

Seymour saw nothing wrong with that suggestion, so they parted to climb under the overturned machina, then started in on each other again, losing clothing left and right.

-0-

"I hate you," Tidus grumbled into Seymour's chest the next morning. He knew the older man was awake because his hand was running through Tidus' hair. 

Seymour snorted. "Of course you do." 

Tidus gave himself a moment to breathe in the scent of his lover before rolling away and into a sitting position. "We should head out. I'm worried about Gina and Rikku." 

"Rikku grew up in this desert," Seymour commented, but obediently moved to dress. 

"I'm worried about Gina, then," Tidus decided. "Oh, yuck. I think I've got sand in my ass." 

Seymour snorted and looked away from Tidus' glare to keep from full-out laughing. 

Ten minutes later, they were on their way, snacking on some rations Tidus had with him. 

They spent a few hours fighting off fiends, then stopped for a break on Seymour's suggestion to wait out the heat of the day. 

"Hands to yourself," Tidus ordered as he laid down. The shelter they'd found that time was a bit larger, so they weren't cramped together. Seymour had also, thoughtfully, cast an ice spell on the machina before they'd slipped under it, so it remained pleasantly cool, in spite of the heat outside. 

Seymour shook his head and rested back against the cool metal. "Back at the beach, you mentioned something about Lady Gina not intending to create the Final Summoning," he commented idly. 

"Oh, so you eavesdrop on private conversations, too?" Tidus snapped. 

Seymour sighed. "You were standing less than five feet from me. It was hard _not_ to hear you three." 

Tidus huffed. "Whatever. Yeah, the Final Summoning can't defeat Sin." 

"The Final Summoning was never _intended_ to fully defeat–"

"That's not how Gina tells it," Tidus interrupted, "and since she was the first High Summoner, I think what she says goes." 

Seymour considered the teen for a moment, then asked, "Then why don't you tell me what really happened." 

Tidus glanced over at him. "What do you know?" he challenged. 

Seymour sighed and closed his eyes, resting fully against the metal. "I know the Final Summoning is created by sacrificing a guardian. I know that the Final Summoning, when used against Sin, will become Sin and destroy the summoner." 

"Essentially correct," Tidus allowed. "But the Final Summoning doesn't become _Sin_ itself, but the armour that protects Yu Yevon, who is summoning a mass of fayth." 

Seymour frowned. "The ones on Mt Gagazet?" 

Tidus shrugged. "I don't, actually, know where the fayth are, but Mt Gagazet seems the most plausible, sure." 

Seymour was silent for a moment, considering Tidus' words. Finally, he asked, "Yu Yevon, as in the father of our religion?" 

" _Your_ religion," Tidus corrected him. "And, yes, that Yevon. He's Gina's dad." 

"...I'm beginning to understand why Sin didn't just kill all of us under the lake," Seymour commented. 

"It's not the first time Gina, Rikku, and I have travelled by Sin," Tidus agreed, shrugging. "Although, why _you_ survived..." He shot the maester a glare. 

Seymour sighed, torn between irritation and amusement at Tidus' continued hostilities. On one hand, he wasn't used to someone acting so rude to him since his father had called him back from exile; on the other hand, Tidus' disgust was a nice change from the usual scraping and bowing he had to suffer. 

Tidus closed his eyes again, trying to remind himself where he'd been in his story. "Oh, right. So, Yevon creates this armour, made of the spirits of the dead, which is supposed to protect him from anything and everything while he's summoning. Except, something went wrong, and the armour just started attacking everything, whether it was a threat or not. 

"Gina – Yunalesca, whatever – journeyed with Zaon to find a way to destroy Sin and free both Yevon and Spira from his terror, but their last resort, the Final Summoning, didn't work. Sure, it freed everyone for a little bit, but it wasn't the final solution they'd been looking for." 

Seymour shrugged. "Maybe there isn't a final solution." 

Tidus looked over at him, frowning. "I believe there is. So does Gina and, I think, Jecht." 

"But, wouldn't it be better to just see everyone dead?" Seymour mused. "Put the entire world out of its misery." 

"I think we've had this discussion before," Tidus murmured, recalling their discussion on the beach among the dead. He sat up and looked over at Seymour. "Seymour, _why_ do you think everything would be better if everyone was dead?" 

Seymour stared at him, expression torn between crazed and lost. "If you're dead, you don't have to suffer," he replied. 

Tidus brought his knees up and rested his chin on them, considering the other man. "Your mother is dead," he offered, ignoring as Seymour flinched, "is she free from suffering?" 

"Yes," Seymour insisted. 

Tidus raised an eyebrow at him, having heard stories from Wakka about Seymour's unusual aeon, which he'd called at the blitzball tournament. "Jecht is dead, but he's not at peace. Yu Yevon is dead, but he's not at peace. Your Yunalesca, up in Zanarkand, she's dead, but it doesn't sound to me like she's at peace." 

Seymour turned away, confusion etched on his face. 

Tidus leaned forward, sensing victory. "Seymour, you live next to the only pathway between Spira and the Farplane; tell me all those souls are at peace." 

Seymour shook his head. "Without the living, the dead will have no one to worry about!" he said somewhat triumphantly. 

Tidus shrugged. "Nor will they have anyone to be happy for. They'll simply sit around all day, watching the planet die. And what of the fayth? I can't imagine it would be much fun to be stuck in a crystal all day, neither of Spira, nor of the Farplane." He dropped his head to one side on his knees. "You would leave your mother alone?" 

Seymour looked horrified at the thought. He was up and out of the shelter before Tidus even realised he was moving. 

Tidus scrambled to his feet and hurried to the entrance of the shelter in time to see Seymour summon the most horrifyingly painful aeon Tidus had ever seen, and the teen had to wonder how Seymour could ever think his mother happy. "Seymour," he called, not quite willing to run out into the hot sun. 

Seymour ignored him to beseech Anima, "Mother, please, are you happy?" 

Anima blinked her single eye at him, then shook her head. 

Seymour looked devastated. "But _why_? Why aren't you happy?" 

Anima looked towards Tidus, who blinked at her in confusion. 

Seymour followed his aeon's gaze, then looked back up at her. "What? Tidus? What about him? Do I need to..." He trailed off, turning to look at Tidus again, gripping his staff. 

Tidus immediately went on alert at the look in Seymour's eyes, though he didn't quite grab for his sword. "Seymour, if you try anything, I swear to the fayth I'll cut off your happy bits. Clear?" 

Anima seemed almost amused by that proclamation. 

"Look, see, your mom's on my side," Tidus added when Seymour didn't seem deterred by his threat. 

That seemed to do the trick, for Seymour looked back at his aeon and asked, "So, Tidus is okay?" 

Anima nodded and Seymour relaxed. Anima looked again to Tidus, hopeful. 

Tidus shook his head. "I'm not sure I know what you want of me, ma'am," he admitted. 

Anima seemed almost to sigh, then her single eye closed. 

"Mother?" Seymour asked, confused. 

There was a sudden ringing in Tidus' ears and he grunted, clapping his hands over them. It didn't seem to help, but then a woman's voice echoed, _'I'm sorry, Tidus. I don't mean to harm you, but as I'm not directly a member of the fayth who are dreaming you, this is the best I can do.'_

Tidus swallowed. It would make a twisted sort of sense that the fayth could communicate with him because he was a dream. _'You're Seymour's mom, then?'_

_'Yes. It is as you said, the dead aren't happy when the living aren't happy, and my son is not happy, no matter what he may say to the contrary.'_

_'That should be fun to explain to him,'_ Tidus grumbled. 

_'Tidus, he is happiest when he is with you. I know he drives you mad, but–'_

_'You want me to stay with him?'_ Tidus guessed. _'And what about when we defeat Sin? You want me to leave him, like you did? He won't even have an aeon of me to hold on to. What's to say he won't go completely mad?'_ His recent conversation with the maester had shown him – without a doubt – that Seymour was more than a bit crazy. 

Anima was quiet for a long moment, then she allowed, _'If he is not checked, Yu Yevon will kill him before he can make it back to Bevelle. He believes he's too dangerous.'_

Tidus felt sick to his stomach. _'I see.'_ So, it was up to Tidus to either save Seymour and potentially leave him even more insane than he was before he arrived, or see him die sometime in the coming days. _'I don't know how much good I can do.'_

_'All that I ask is that you try.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'And, Tidus?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'My son is twisted, but I believe he truly cares for you, in his own way.'_

Tidus thought back to Seymour coming to his rescue against that Zu, in spite of his apparent belief that everyone in Spira would be better off dead. _'I know.'_

Anima's presence left, and without her there to distract him, he realised just how much pain he was in. _Bloody fayth,_ he complained before he let himself fall into the blissful darkness reaching for him.

-0-

Seymour had been quite confused when Tidus and Anima had both become very quiet, almost like they were sharing a conversation that he couldn't be a part in. He was a bit irritated at that, right until he recognised the pain that was lining Tidus' face the longer the silence went on. 

Already worried, he was easily in reach when Tidus' eyes fluttered briefly and he fainted. He caught the teen around the waist before he could fully crumple to the ground, then turned to give Anima a dirty look. "What did you do to him?" he demanded of her. 

Anima smiled as much as she was ever able to even as she shook her head. 

Seymour looked down at the teen in his arms, calmed by the way Tidus' face had smoothed out in his sleep. "He'll be okay?" he asked his mother. 

Anima nodded, then motioned for him to return to the shelter before turning around and watching the desert for any possible danger. 

Seymour trusted Anima to keep them safe, so he carried Tidus back into the shelter. He pulled his outer robe off for Tidus to sleep on, then realised it was actually quite cold in the shelter without the heavy robe. He only debated a minute before slipping in behind Tidus and wrapping an arm around the teen's waist to pull him closer. "You'll have to tell me what Mother had to say that was so important when you wake up," he informed his sleeping lover. There was, of course, no response and Seymour laid his head down to get some rest himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This whole chapter sort of wrote itself. Sorry if people are OoC, but I don't care enough to go back through and fix everything.
> 
> Alternately, I'd intended Seymour and Tidus to have reached Home by the end of this chapter. Clearly, I fail. That, or I rock. Not sure which.


	8. Poisonous Drugs of Hate

Tidus groaned as the waking world forced itself on him in the form of a very full bladder. There was an arm draped over his waist which he shoved aside before stumbling out of the shelter to find a place to relieve himself. 

Feeling better, he glanced around and took note of the setting sun as well as the disturbingly familiar aeon who was watching him. He offered her a tired wave and got a nod in return. 

Waiting for him at the entrance of the shelter was a scowling Seymour. "You spoke to my mother," he said a bit more sharply than he'd intended. 

Tidus sighed. "I want to hit myself with a Cure and get something to eat and then you can demand all the grisly details," he offered. 

Seymour nodded and let Tidus by, absently shooting a Cure at him. 

Once he'd finished his travel rations, Tidus waved a hand at Seymour, leaning back against the wall of their shelter. "Shoot." 

Seymour frowned into his own rations pack. "You spoke to my mother," he said again, but much gentler. 

Tidus shrugged. "Yeah." 

"How?" Seymour asked, glancing up at the teen. "Even I cannot communicate with her unless I'm at her crystal." 

"I..." Tidus sighed and rubbed at his eyes. _I should have known this would come up. Dammit._ "I have...an unusual connection to the fayth." 

"More of your secrets, then?" Seymour sneered. 

Tidus ignored him, trying to think of the best way to explain what he was. _A dream of the fayth. Ah, of course._ "I'm...kind of an aeon," he decided, wincing at how that might have sounded, but he was tired of calling himself a dream. 

Seymour blinked at him, disbelieving. "An aeon," he repeated blandly. "That is the biggest load of shi–"

"You're an _ass_ ," Tidus snapped, glaring up at the older man. "You want to know my fucking secret, well that's it. I'm an aeon, summoned by Yu Yevon through the fayth on Mt Gagazet. Or where ever. I exist to destroy Sin, same as Jecht. He failed, so it's my turn." 

Seymour was completely speechless, shaking his head. 

Tidus looked away. "Your mother said she's not happy because you're not happy. Oh, and that you shouldn't go around killing people; it's not nice." Okay, not actually true, but it sounded better than 'If you don't stop wanting to kill everyone in Spira, Sin is going to make it his personal duty to kill you'. 

The maester had moved on from shaking his head to frowning in thought. 

Tidus sighed and climbed to his feet. "I'll be outside," he offered before slipping back out of the shelter. Once outside, he sat on a dune not far from Anima and asked, "All you fayth can communicate, right?" 

Anima nodded, looking curious. 

"Do you know if Gina's okay?" 

Anima nodded again, then motioned in the direction Seymour had said Home laid in. 

Tidus smiled. "Good. And Rikku? They're together?" 

Anima nodded. 

"Thanks." He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin on them. "I feel better knowing they're okay. I don't..." He closed his eyes. "I hate being separated from Gina like this. She's my best friend." 

Anima sighed silently and glanced back at where her son was standing in the entrance of the shelter. She gave him a stern look, which made him scowl, then disappeared. 

Seymour scowled a bit longer at the empty desert, then moved over to where Tidus was sitting. "We should move on." 

Tidus glanced up. He was a bit surprised to find Anima gone, but he nodded and got to his feet. "Yeah, okay." Once he'd joined the maester, they started off to the south again. "I don't suppose you know how much further it is?" Tidus wondered. 

"It's difficult to judge distance in the desert," Seymour returned, determinedly not looking at the guardian. "Another day, maybe two." 

Tidus sighed, wishing he knew what was going on in Seymour's head. He hated waiting for the other person to make up their mind about something. 

Tidus took his impatience out on the few fiends they came across as night fell over the desert. They kept on even when the cold made them shiver, neither mentioning the possibility of stopping; Tidus wanted to get back to his summoner and fellow guardian, and Seymour was too distracted by his own thoughts to notice the cold. 

Seymour's thoughts kept going around and around in a circle: _Tidus is an aeon? If he's being summoned by Yevon, what will happen once Sin is gone? How can an aeon have a human form? How hume is he, actually? How **real** is he? But, he **seems** so human, so normal... Maybe he's mistaken? But then, how else could he speak with Mother? Tidus is an aeon...?_

He finally shook himself from his thoughts when the sun started peeking over some of the taller dunes in the distance. His attention brought back to the real world, he realised that he was a little chilled as well as hungry. A glance to his left showed him Tidus, who was swinging his sword around to keep warm. Seymour had vague memories of the teen handling most of the fiends they'd come across, with Seymour himself only tossing out an occasional spell to help. 

He opened his mouth, an apology on his tongue, but then closed it again. He was a _maester_ , for Yevon's sake! He didn't apologise to _anyone_.

_But Tidus isn't just 'anyone',_ he reminded himself, _he's my lover, and apparently an aeon, too. Guardian to High Summoner Yunalesca Yevon. And he couldn't care less about some title I carry._

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Tidus' sword paused for a heartbeat – the only sign he'd heard – then he commented, "We should probably find another shelter. I saw a sign a while back that said we've got about another half-day 'til we reach Home. We could both use some food and a little sleep, I think, before we keep on. No point arriving exhausted, especially since Gina's probably going to want to leave as soon as possible." 

Seymour frowned. "She doesn't care that defeating Sin might mean you'll be gone?" he asked. 

Tidus glanced at him, eyes tired. "Hm, so you did catch that," he commented before returning to looking for a shelter. "Of course she cares." 

"And yet she still–!"

"Seymour..." Tidus sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Gina and I have known since the moment we met, practically, that defeating Sin would mean I'll disappear. Despite her father and the people of Spira's suffering, I think she would have left Sin if I wasn't okay with it. Don't think she's some sort of heartless bitch." 

Seymour looked away from the teen. "If you defeat Sin for good, you'll be gone," he murmured, hating the way his voice shook. 

"Summoners pilgrimage knowing they'll die if they succeed," Tidus pointed out. "How am I any different?" He smiled. "Other than knowing that, if _I_ disappear, Sin is gone for good, that is." 

"I don't _want_ you to disappear!" Seymour shouted, turning to glare at Tidus. 

Tidus smiled at him sadly. "Come on, I think I see a shelter over there." He pointed his hand towards a suspicious lump a few dunes over. 

But Seymour was distracted by his own words: _I don't want him to disappear. I don't want him to die. I don't–_

"Seymour?" Tidus questioned, stepping closer to the wide-eyed maester. 

Seymour blinked at the teen. "I don't want you to disappear," he whispered. 

Tidus set a gentle hand on the other's arm. "I know." 

Seymour wrapped Tidus in a hug, closing his eyes against the world. _If I became Sin, if I destroyed everything, I would have to destroy Tidus, too. And I can't... I **won't** lose him._

Tidus relaxed in Seymour's arms. He was tired from their evening trek through the sand, tired from the emotional roller coaster of the past few days and tired from the headache that was still lingering, just out of reach of a Cure or potion. For all his faults and insanity, Tidus felt safe in Seymour's arms, and he liked that, even though a part of him told him to run the other way. 

Seymour finally cleared his throat. "You said something about a possible shelter?" he murmured into the spiky blond hair. 

Tidus nodded and slipped out of Seymour's embrace. "Yeah. This way." 

It was just starting to get hot when they reached the shelter, having run into a couple fiends on the way. Seymour summoned Shiva to both cool off the shelter and watch them while they rested, then they climbed under the small machina. Seymour set out his over robe on the ground and laid down on it, motioning for Tidus to join him. 

"Too tired for sex," Tidus muttered even as he joined the older man on the robe. 

"Shut up and go to sleep," Seymour replied, pulling Tidus closer so he could curl around the teen. 

Tidus sighed and relaxed back into the hold, perfectly content.

-0-

Tidus woke first and took care to slip away from Seymour without waking him. Once free, he went outside to relieve himself, then wandered over to Shiva who, despite her frosty appearance, offered him a smile, which he returned. "Gina thought the ruins under your temple were maybe Macalania City?" he wondered. 

Shiva nodded then, much to Tidus' surprise, spoke: "It was destroyed almost seven hundred years ago by Sin. I was from there, though I was training to become a summoner in Bevelle at the time of the destruction. We were unable to rebuild because of the lake, so the area was just going to be abandoned. I became a fayth so that my home would forever be important, even if it no longer stood." 

"Why is everything about this world so sad?" Tidus wondered and Shiva smiled. "You can talk." 

The aeon laughed. "I have a human form, as you do. It gives me human vocal cords and the ability to form words." 

"But the other aeons don't. Do you choose your forms, or..." 

"Not really, no." Shiva shrugged. "I studied black magic in life and had an affinity for ice, which gave me my elemental affinity. I also thought a lot of my appearance, which I believe is the reason behind my aeon's appearance, but it wasn't something I consciously decided on." She cocked her head to one side. "You are studying white magic?" 

Tidus blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Seymour said he'd taught you a bunch, didn't he?" He paused for a moment, then added, "I'm not, actually, sure how that works. I mean, he only knows Cure, right? So how could he have taught you higher level white magic?" 

Shiva laughed. "Aeons learn spells through the consumption of items which are given to us by our summoners. Those abilities can only be used by us when called by that specific summoner, but that's just the way of the world." She smiled at him. "You, too, might learn through the consumption of items, though I doubt Lord Yevon is much of a mind to provide them to you." 

Tidus snorted. "No kidding. He's too busy summoning and wrecking stuff." 

"I believe he is more concerned with attempting to control the armour, personally." 

Tidus sighed. "Yeah, I suppose." He rubbed at the back of his head. "It's kinda hard, sometimes, to remember that Yevon isn't _actually_ that bad a guy, for all that he's made a mess of the world." 

"The only person now alive with any memories of him is High Summoner Yunalesca," Shiva added, "and she knew him as a father first. Her thoughts on him might be biased." 

Tidus smiled. "Yeah, they probably are." 

The aeon glanced back towards the shelter in which her summoner was sleeping still. "If you could learn any white spell, what would it be?" she asked of the teen next to her. 

"Holy," Tidus replied without hesitation. 

Shiva laughed. "Perhaps I can teach that to you, then." 

Tidus' eyes lit up. "Really?" 

"Really."

-0-

Seymour woke without Tidus next to him. He was momentarily struck with the fear that the teen had vanished, but then he heard laughter outside and got up to go see. Tidus and Shiva were standing near each other, laughing over something or other. From the pyreflies swirling just past them, Seymour thought they might have just battled a fiend. Tidus didn't have his sword out, but Seymour had found the teen capable of handling fiends without his favoured weapon, since he had picked up some explosive mixes from his Al Bhed friend. 

Shiva said something to Tidus then, and the teen glanced over at the shelter. His smile turned uncertain, but he still started over, calling, "Afternoon, Seymour! Shiva's been teaching me white magic!" 

Seymour smiled at that. A part of him had hoped that the teen would get to learn something from Shiva when he'd summoned her. "We should get something to eat, and then set back out," he offered once Tidus was within range for him to not have to shout. 

"Yeah, sure thing," Tidus agreed, slipping back into the shelter and to his large pack, which had his travel rations. They sorted out their food, then packed up their meagre supplies and started off, Shiva fading away as Seymour allowed her to return to where ever aeons went when they weren't being called into existence. 

Their trip was mostly in silence, only speaking to point out a sign that told them which direction to go in or to warn about a couple of incoming fiends. 

When they reached the last dune between them and Home, according to Seymour, Tidus dashed up it to look, grinning. The grin died on his face when he saw the flames and suggestions of an ongoing attack. "Seymour!" he called back. 

Seymour hurried up the dune, fighting against his robes. When he saw what had shocked Tidus, he grabbed the teen's arm. "Tidus, please believe me that this was not my doing," he whispered. 

Tidus stared at him, distrust and belief warring in his eyes. "But you knew this might happen?" he demanded. 

"The Al Bhed have been kidnapping summoners," Seymour hurried to explain, "and we maesters have been in arguments about what to do about it for a while. Mika wanted to punish them, and Kinoc was sort of with him, but Kelk and I have been holding them off, trying to get them to _talk_ to the Al Bhed. But the Al Bhed haven't wanted to talk, they think they're in the right, but if something isn't done... Summoners are the hope of all Spira, and the people were getting antsy. I am... I'm not _surprised_ that this happened, but it wasn't my doing. Please, believe that." 

Tidus watched Seymour's eyes throughout his explanation and, seeing his honesty, decided to believe the maester on his being not to blame for this attack. A part of the problem, certainly, considering his station in the main religion, but not directly at fault for this. "Okay," he agreed. "Okay, I believe you. We need to get down there; you're a maester, maybe you can stop this." 

"Thank you," Seymour whispered and they both started running down the dune towards the madness. 

The first person they came across was a guado who was summoning fiends. Tidus tensed at seeing one of Seymour's people obviously assisting in the attack, but Seymour himself looked furious. "What is going on here?" he demanded of the guado. 

The guado turned and relief suffused his features. "Lord Seymour! You're alive!" he breathed, stepping forward to touch the half-guado's arm. 

Seymour frowned. "Itsuki, I told Tromell I didn't want anyone doing anything about the Al Bhed without my permission. What are you doing here?" 

Itsuki shuffled a bit, looking ashamed. "Sin took you and we didn't know what to do. Maester Mika said he'd heard a rumour that you were being held captive by the Al Bhed. We came to free you!" 

Seymour sighed. "Damn it." 

"As you can see, he's fine," Tidus cut in, scowling at the machinations of Yevon's leaders. "He was never with the Al Bhed. Now would the lot of you call this ridiculous attack off?" He looked back towards the blazing fires of Rikku's home. "I think you've done more than enough damage." 

Itsuki turned to Seymour, who waved a hand at him. "Listen to Sir Tidus. We'll be going in to tell Cid we're calling a ceasefire." 

"My Lord, that's not safe!" Itsuki complained. "What if one of the heathens attack you?" 

"I suppose you'll just have to trust that Maester Seymour and I can take care of ourselves," Tidus snapped, turning furious eyes on the guado. "Someone needs to go in there and tell the Al Bhed you idiots are pulling back, preferably before they blow something up and kill everyone. Moreover, my summoner is in there. If one of your fiends did her any harm, I _swear_ to Yu Yevon I'm going to–"

Seymour clapped a hand over Tidus' mouth. "Give the order to retreat," he ordered, then led the teen past the guado. "Berate them later, Tidus. We don't have the time right now." 

Tidus scowled. "I know," he muttered, pulling out his sword and cutting down an already wounded Dual Horn. 

The two of them hurried through the wreckage, taking down fiends on their way. If they saw a guado or hume, Seymour ordered them to retreat. Any unconscious Al Bhed, hume, or guado they came across were checked and if they were dead Seymour would perform a quick sending, seeing no reason to add even more fiends to the mix. Those that remained alive – never Al Bhed – were spared a quick healing and sent out. 

The first time they came across a live Al Bhed, she was losing against a guado. 

"Halt!" Seymour shouted and the guado sort of froze, the sickly smirk on his face stuck as it was. 

Tidus ran over to the Al Bhed, murmuring a Cura under his breath. He was content to leave Seymour to deal with his follower at the moment, more concerned with how the Al Bhed was tilting to one side, holding a gash in her side. "Here," he said, offering an Al Bhed potion. 

"Thank you," the woman whispered, swallowing the offered drink in one gulp. As her side stitched back together, she took another look at her rescuers and her eyes widened. "You... Why is _he_ helping us?" she hissed, pointing at where Seymour was ordering the guado to retreat. 

"He didn't call this attack," Tidus replied, glancing back towards his lover as the man met an incoming fiend with a Blizzara. "I know what it looks like, with all the guado running around, but he and I have been lost in the desert for the past few days. Mika is the one who called this attack; we're trying to call a ceasefire." 

The woman laughed bitterly. "Bit late for that," she commented, glancing at the wreckage that had been Home. 

Tidus closed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. If we hadn't stopped for a break this morning, we might have been here in time to stop this." 

"Being here wouldn't have been enough," Seymour offered as he joined them. "It would simply have been proof to the Yevonites and guado that Mika had been right and I _was_ being held prisoner by the Al Bhed." 

"Have I mentioned recently how _stupid_ I think you people are?" Tidus wondered rhetorically, earning him a quiet chuckle from Seymour. He turned back to the Al Bhed woman, who was looking between them in disbelief. "Please, I'm looking for my summoner, Lady Gina. And Rikku." 

The woman shook her head. "You're Rikku's friend?" 

"Yes." Tidus smiled. "Is she still here?" 

"Yes, but they should be going to the lower levels to evacuate." The woman threw a distrustful glance towards Seymour. "I was headed there myself." 

Tidus breathed in relief. "Might we come with you?" 

She looked again towards Seymour, who sighed and offered, "I have no intention of doing any further damage to your people or Home." 

"And if he suddenly goes crazy, I'll hit him until he calms back down," Tidus promised, grinning. 

The woman blinked, half disbelieving, but nodded and led them quickly into the building. The three of them worked together dealing with fiends. Al Bhed that they came across joined their party, shooting distrustful looks at Seymour, while any guado or humes were ordered out. Sendings weren't performed, the Al Bhed insisting there wasn't time, although they looked pleased that Seymour would want to stop and perform the kindness, for all that they still saw him as an enemy. 

When they reached the airship, the Al Bhed all ran aboard. Seymour froze for a moment, but Tidus grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "Stare at the machina _after_ we're out of here," he ordered. 

Seymour nodded and followed after the teen, mentally cackling at just how _screwed_ the other maesters were. None of them knew the Al Bhed had an _airship_. _That's what you get for ordering an attack, you dead fool,_ he thought at Mika. 

They were met at the door by one bouncy Al Bhed girl and a grateful summoner. "We weren't sure you'd make it before we left," Gina commented as Rikku rushed into Tidus' outstretched arms for a hug. The summoner looked past her missing guardian at the maester. "Seymour." 

"Lady Gina," the half-guado returned stiffly. "I believe we should get into the airship _before_ it takes off?" he added to Tidus and Rikku. 

"Why'd you have to bring that jerk?" Rikku complained as they got back on the ship. 

"He was invaluable in getting past the guado outside," Tidus returned drily. "And we reached an accord while we were trapped in the desert." 

Rikku huffed and hit the intercom button as the doorway closed up. " **That sounds like it's the last of them, Pops.** "

_" **What's this I hear about you letting on that half-** guado **bastard?** "_ Cid called back even as the airship vibrated with the engines starting up. 

Seymour tensed, knowing enough Al Bhed to understand what Cid was complaining about. He looked for a moment like he might shoot an unpleasant response back up to the bridge, but then Tidus touched his arm and shook his head. Rikku and Gina were both surprised to see the maester relax at that. 

"Seymour was just as appalled as I was to see the attack," Tidus offered. "Not surprised, since it's an ongoing debate among the maesters, but he wasn't behind it actually occurring. One of the guado said Mika told them you lot had Seymour captive and that they had to go save him." 

There was a moment of silence, then, as the intercom was still open, Cid offered, _"Right, then. The lot of you, get up here."_

"Better do as he says," Rikku suggested, shutting down the intercom and motioning for them to follow her towards the bridge. 

On the bridge, Cid was waiting for them. He glared at Seymour, but offered a small microphone to him. "We're blowing the place up. Your people have ten minutes to evacuate," he said, then turned away and started calling out directions to his people. 

"You're destroying Home?" Tidus whispered to Rikku even as Seymour stepped a bit away to use the airship's loudspeakers to give orders to the guado and humes on the ground. 

"If we don't, it'll become a nest for fiends," Rikku replied sadly. "At least if we destroy it, there's more of a chance that everyone can rest in peace." 

"We can't do a sending?" Tidus asked, looking to Gina. "Other summoners are onboard, right?" 

"There's no way we could send everyone, especially not with how unstable Home is," Gina said, looking as sad as Rikku. "This is far from being the most optimal solution, but it's the only one that's feasible." Her gaze flickered towards where Seymour was handing the microphone back to a scowling Cid. "Papa says he's a threat." 

"I know." Tidus sighed and looked over towards his lover himself. "He told me. I think I got through to him, though, a bit. Anima helped." He looked back at his summoner. "Does your father know about you?" 

"He's not sure." Gina shook her head. "Going to Zanarkand seems to be our best option. Still." 

"Sorry to break into your usual code," Rikku commented a bit drily, "but who is Anima? And in what way is the jerk a threat? Gina wouldn't tell me." 

"Anima is my mother," Seymour offered as he rejoined them, making Rikku jump. "And I'd like to think I'm only a threat to Mika right now." He smiled a bit grimly. "Cid is going to launch the missiles." 

Rikku glanced at Gina, who nodded her okay, then hurried over to her father's side as he gave the order to fire. 

Under the cover of the Al Bhed singing the Hymn, Seymour sidled closer to Tidus and murmured, "What, exactly, does your summoner know? And how?" 

"Seymour, I swear, if you do anything to Gina–!" Tidus hissed, glaring at the maester. 

"I'm not going to hurt your summoner!" Seymour hissed back. 

"My father told me about your urge to kill everyone," Gina offered quietly. "If it weren't for your mother's plea, you would already be dead." She glanced up at the maester, who looked a little sick and was gripping Tidus' arm. "Make no mistake, Seymour, I like you about as much as my father does, but I was taught as a child to listen to the fayth, and both Anima and Jecht think Tidus and you are good for each other. But I swear, on my father's name, if you ever trying 'saving' Tidus–"

"Gina," Tidus cut in, reaching up to try and loosen Seymour's death grip on his arm. If nothing else, he'd rather Seymour be squeezing the life out of his left hand over his right arm. "I care about you too. Now stop it." 

Gina huffed, but subsided. 

The pilot was still sobbing dramatically when Cid and Rikku walked back over to the others. Cid gave Seymour's hand in Tidus' an odd look, but wisely didn't say anything about it. "I expect you want to be dropped off in Bevelle, then?" he asked them. 

"Yes, I need to pray to the fayth there," Gina agreed. 

Seymour shook his head. "And I have a pressing need to speak with Mika." 

Cid shot a glance at Seymour, then looked fully at Gina. "You'll keep an eye on my daughter, right? I can't seem to talk her out of this foolish journey." 

Gina smiled. "Of course. She's practically family." She glanced at her other guardian. "Isn't that right, Tidus?" 

Tidus smiled. "Don't worry, sir, we won't let any harm befall Rikku. We'd sooner die, I think." He winced minutely as Seymour tightened his hold on Tidus' hand. 

Rikku took a deep breath and managed a crooked smile. "Let's not let it come to that, okay?" 

"Do you know how long until we reach Bevelle?" Gina asked. 

Cid rubbed at the back of his head. "Can't say for sure, since this is the first time we've taken this thing out. Probably by morning, if you wanted to get some rest." He turned to Seymour again. "You know that damn city best; where do you think is a good place to let you lot off? Preferably somewhere that _won't_ get us shot out of the sky." 

"We don't have any weapons powerful enough to take down an airship," Seymour reported with certainty, "so it should be safe to drop everyone off anywhere you'd like. The Palace of St Bevelle would probably have the easiest access for an airship, though the Highbridge is another option." He paused in thought for a moment, then added, "If you get any closer than the Calm Lands, however, you will have to contend with Evrae, the city's guardian wyrm." 

"You can't stop it from attacking us?" Cid wondered. 

Seymour snorted. "I haven't yet been a maester so long that it would listen to me. No, it's under Mika's control." 

"What are the chances of us defeating it?" Gina asked. 

Seymour frowned in thought. "How many other summoners are aboard?" 

"Lady Dona and Lord Isaaru," Gina reported. "Dona doesn't have her guardian, and one of Isaaru's guardians isn't doing well. Why?" 

Seymour shrugged. "Normally, I would say we shouldn't try facing off against Evrae, but with four summoners, three guardians, and an airship, we might just manage it." He glanced at Cid. "If you wanted to chance it." 

Cid smiled. "There's something about flying into Bevelle among the pyreflies from their precious guardian." He narrowed his eyes at the maester. "You would fight?" 

"I have no love for that beast," Seymour informed him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "And I see nothing wrong in warning Mika what fury he has unleashed upon attacking your people. I will fully enjoy telling him 'I told you so'." 

Cid held out a hand, which Seymour took with his free one. "You're not half bad, for a maester." 

"And you're not half bad, for a heathen," Seymour returned with humour. 

Cid nodded. "There should be rooms on the second level. I'll make sure the other summoners are informed. We'll wake you all before we reach Bevelle," he promised. "For now, get some rest; we've got quite the battle coming." 

"Good night, Pops!" Rikku offered, hopping up to kiss Cid's cheek. Then she led the way off the bridge and to the second level quarters. "Alright, pick a room." 

"It would probably be best to double up," Gina commented neutrally, eyeing Tidus and Seymour's joined hands and briefly wondering which of the two was actually refusing to let go. 

"The ship is sort of full to capacity," Tidus agreed with a smile. 

Rikku grimaced and turned away from her fellow guardian, grabbing Gina's arm. "Let's get a room on the other end of the level from them." 

Gina and Tidus both laughed. "Come on," Tidus said to his lover, moving towards an open room at the opposite end from Rikku and Gina. 

"You're not going to fight me this time?" Seymour wondered, a little amused. 

"Haven't decided yet," Tidus returned. 

Seymour chuckled. 

"I can't decide if I'm disturbed or happy," Rikku commented to her summoner as the door on the far end of the hall slid closed behind the lovers. 

"He's not so bad, I suppose," Gina offered as they slipped into their own room. 

"Do you think we're stuck with him?" Rikku wondered as they made for their separate beds. 

"I suppose that depends on how things go in Bevelle." 

-0-

Evrae really wasn't much of a challenge, as Seymour had predicted. Distance fighting was easy when most of your party was made up of spellcasters. Tidus and Rikku stayed back to act as healers and to give directions to Cid, while the summoners and Isaaru's elder guardian all utilised summons or black magic to take down their opponent. (Other than Seymour's single Cure spell and some mid-level healing spells Dona had learned, they all used black magic. Tidus and Rikku had both shared a laugh over the knowledge that Yuna was the only summoner they knew who specialised in white magic.) 

Cid set them down atop the Palace of St Bevelle with well-wishes. There, the groups separated: Dona to Macalania Woods in hopes of finding her guardian, Isaaru's party to Macalania Temple for Shiva, Seymour to the library, and Gina's party to Bevelle's temple. Isaaru and Gina had discussed traversing the Temple of Bevelle together, but the male summoner thought it would be best if he and his brothers took the long trek to Macalania to sort themselves out, especially with the way Pacce had been acting since the attack of Home. 

Mika met Seymour just outside the library, commenting, "I told you the Al Bhed were up to no good. They've been hiding an airship with their stolen summoners. I see you managed to free yourself from them." He smiled. 

Seymour didn't smile back. "What gave you the right to send _my people_ on an attack that I never agreed to?" he demanded. 

"You could hardly agree to it since you were being held prisoner at the time–"

"I most certainly _was not_ ," Seymour snapped. "I didn't even reach Home until the attack was almost over. I distinctly recall telling you _not_ to attack the Al Bhed until we knew what they were capable of. I hope, for the sake of this city, that they don't decide to take their losses out on Yevon's seat of power!" 

"Since when have you cared about the people of this city?" Mika returned, frowning. "And whatever happened to your plan to become Lady Yuna's Final Aeon? She's long passed through the city by now." 

"I have no interest in becoming Sin," Seymour replied calmly, burying shaking hands in the folds of his robes. A part of him still wanted – _needed_ – to destroy this broken world, but Tidus... He could never destroy Tidus like that. And he couldn't possibly protect Tidus if he was Sin. 

Mika laughed an unpleasant laugh. "Don't tell me you've suddenly developed a conscience, Seymour. You've come much too far for such nonsense." 

"And if I have?" Seymour wondered. 

Mika smiled cruelly. "I have no need for a maester with a conscience."

-0-

Gina was surprised to find the fayth already waiting for her when she stepped into his sanctum. "Hello?" she asked, frowning. 

The boy inclined his head. "I know of you, Lady Yunalesca, and I trust in your journey. Time is of the essence; Seymour is in danger on the Highbridge." 

"You wish me to save him?" Gina wondered, surprised. 

"His twisted ways untwist even now," Bahamut replied. "Tidus has given him something to fight for, just as you once did for Zaon. In the same way you were lost without your husband, I fear Tidus may become lost without Seymour, and Lady Yuna is too far ahead of you to chance a set-back. Without Jecht, there is no guarantee that you can succeed." 

"I understand," Gina whispered and braced herself to accept Bahamut. Within moments, she was dashing back outside to her guardians, both of whom looked surprised. 

"Gina, what is it?" Tidus asked, standing from where he had been sitting with Rikku. 

"Seymour's in trouble. On the Highbridge," Gina offered. 

Tidus' eyes widened, then he was off like a shot, through the doors back into the trials without a pause. 

"Did you get the aeon?" Rikku wondered as she joined Gina in following the guardian at a slightly slower pace. 

"Yes," Gina whispered, smiling sadly at the evidence that Bahamut had spoken true; Tidus, for all his bravado, had become attached to Seymour – perhaps too attached – but it was too late to turn him away from the maester now. Gina could only support them, and do everything in her power to give Tidus his happiness. "Come on," she said to Rikku. 

Rikku sighed. "Do we _have_ to save the jerk?" she complained, moving quicker even as she spoke. She had no love for Seymour, but she'd never seen Tidus so happy as when he was with that jerk. 

Gina just smiled in reply. 

Tidus ran out onto the Highbridge, uncaring that he'd left the girls behind. Far ahead of him, he could make out Seymour fighting against lines of humes armed with machina guns and machina constructs. As he ran, he saw Seymour crumple to the ground and felt his heart in his throat. It was too far for one of Rikku's mixes, too far for a sword... 

_'Use Holy,'_ a boy's voice that he thought he recognised whispered. 

He hadn't fully mastered the high-level white magic spell, but he was left with little other choice. "Please let this work," he whispered even as he brought his sword around to bear. " _Holy_!"

The Highbridge flashed with white and everything fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Holy doesn't quite flash white like that, but, come on, artistic license.


	9. Wisdom, Justice, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, special thanks to Shotgunnova's game script at GameFAQs. Some scenes are taken from the game, with the help of that script.
> 
> Perhaps I was just overly tired, but parts of this chapter were written while Shivani's Tidus and Seymour were talking in my head. So their voices may be more her then me, at times, but there you go?

_This is damned pathetic,_ Seymour thought as he fended off the incoming soldiers. In spite of all his training, he was hardly a match for the hordes of humes and machina Mika had sent after him with the shouted insults of traitor and murderer added in for a bonus. He hadn't even had time to summon one of his aeons before he'd been overrun, and robes were not conductive for running in. 

So, here he was, being shoved back further and further along the Highbridge. He'd started towards the temple in hopes that he might be able to get backup from Gina's party, but then he'd remembered that the summoner would be praying to the fayth – or they'd still be fighting their way through the Yevon-damned trials. There was no way they would get out in any sort of time to help him out. He supposed he could have led the soldiers into the temple, but that would only add the temple guardians to his opponents, and he had no interest in fighting quasi-summoners as well as guns. 

He grunted as a lucky soldier hit his leg, sending him to the ground. _Is this what it's come to? Well, Yu Yevon, it looks like your followers will be doing your dirty work for you,_ he thought bitterly. 

The Highbridge suddenly flashed with a white light and Seymour had to look away as the white orbs of the Holy spell pelted the soldiers and machina that had been moments from doing him in. 

Like some sort of vengeful beast, Bahamut slammed through the barriers between dream and reality and alighted on the Highbridge between Seymour and the surviving soldiers. The dragon let out a warning growl as a few soldiers stumbled backwards. 

"Seymour," Tidus whispered, kneeling next to the maester. He was out of breath from running the length of the bridge and casting the powerful white spell, but he still managed a Cura. 

Seymour relaxed against the teen. "Déjà vu," he murmured. "Except, last time, I was the one healing you." 

"You did a crappy job of it, too," Tidus teased, relief in his tone. He shot out another Cura to heal what was left of the damage to his lover. 

"What did you _do_?" Gina wondered of the maester as she and Rikku finally reached them. 

"I told Mika where he could shove his dead prick," Seymour replied, earning him surprised laughs from the other three. "Thank you." 

"Bahamut was quite insistent that you required assistance," Gina offered. "Probably the quickest anyone has ever acquired an aeon." 

Seymour struggled to his feet, Tidus silently offering his assistance. "We can't hold them here forever," he pointed out. "As soon as Mika realises we've blocked them here, he'll have the temple guardians filing through behind us." 

Rikku held up a small transmitter Cid had slipped her before they'd disembarked, which was flashing to indicate it was active. "They shouldn't be too far out, so we only have to hold the Yevonites off for a little bit longer." 

"Incoming," Tidus warned, having been watching the way to the temple ever since Seymour had mentioned more might come from that direction. 

Seymour stepped away from Tidus and performed a quick summoning for Anima, who immediately shot out some warning attacks against the temple guardians. "That should hold them until our ride gets here," he said grimly. 

"What are they doing?" Rikku wondered, peeking around Anima at the temple guardians. "It almost looks like they're summoning, but..." 

The two trained summoners looked past the large aeon to see and Gina offered, "They _are_ summoning. Or, well, trying to..." 

_'We will not answer their pleas,'_ the boy's voice from earlier said in Tidus' mind. _'You are our hope for peace; we are not about to help them fight against you.'_

_'You're a fayth?'_ Tidus asked. 

_'I am Bahamut,'_ the child replied and the dragon aeon huffed pointedly. _'I am directly involved in your dream, so my reaching out to you does not harm you.'_

_'Oh...'_ Tidus shook his head and looked towards his party, all of whom were watching the temple guardians get more and more desperate, unable to summon as they were. "Bahamut says the fayth won't fight against us," he offered to his party. 

Seymour immediately hurried to Tidus' side, worried. "You're not–"

"I'm fine," Tidus assured him with a smile. "Bahamut is connected to my fayth, so he doesn't hurt me when we talk." 

"Hurt you?" Gina asked, frowning. 

"You _told_ him?" Rikku demanded, scowling at Seymour. 

"Anima spoke to me in the desert," Tidus explained, "and it gave me a headache. I had to explain how it was possible for a fayth to communicate with me." 

"Hmm..." Gina rubbed at her chin. "Papa said he could communicate with the other fayth through the aeon who is acting as his armour, so it would make sense that you can communicate as well," she decided, then shook her head. "I don't like that it gives you a headache, though." 

Tidus waved that off. "I'm fine." 

Further discussion was ended as the Fahrenheit made its appearance, Cid using the loudspeakers to call, _"Here's how this is gonna work: We're gonna take our friends onboard real peaceful-like. You start shooting, we shoot back."_

The side door of the airship popped open as it drew even with the Highbridge. " **Why do you still have the half-** guado **?** " the man who opened it asked Rikku. 

" **Because** Tidus **would never forgive me if we left him behind,** " Rikku replied, hopping into the ship and reaching out to help Gina inside. 

" **And no one wants to put up with** Tidus **in a snit,** " Gina added teasingly. 

"I _can_ understand you, you know," Tidus pointed out as Seymour was helped into the airship. He couldn't _speak_ Al Bhed, but he'd picked up enough of it after travelling with Rikku that he got the general gist of what they were saying. 

Tidus jumped aboard once Seymour was safe and the two summoners dismissed their aeons as the door slid shut. 

" **All aboard, Pops!** " Rikku called through the intercom. 

"For the record, I vote you blow a hole in the side of the palace just for kicks," Seymour added. 

Cid laughed. _"Noted. Lady Gina, where are we dropping you off?"_ he asked as the airship veered away from the Highbridge. 

Gina bit her lower lip for a moment, then glanced at Seymour. "I was told there are a couple of fayth in the Calm Lands? I've already prayed to Yojimbo, but..." 

"The Magus Sisters," Seymour agreed. "They reside in Remiem Temple, near the entrance to Macalania Woods, which is impossible to reach without a chocobo." 

Gina sighed. "Alright. Where in Zanarkand is Yunalesca?" 

Seymour frowned. "The far north, in a large building. You intend to avoid Mt Gagazet entirely?" 

"I've made this pilgrimage once," Gina reminded him, "and I don't intend to let Lady Yuna beat me, if only so she never has to face the choice of sacrificing a guardian." She glanced at Tidus. "Large building in the north?" 

"Blitzball stadium," Tidus said with certainty. 

"My thoughts exactly," Gina agreed, turning back to the intercom. "We're going to Zanarkand, Cid. In the northern-most part of the city will be a large, open-air building set a bit away from the rest of the buildings. That's where we're headed." 

_"Understood. Should take us most of the day to get there, so take a moment or three to relax a bit,"_ Cid replied before the intercom went silent. 

The Al Bhed man who had let them in sighed. " **I'll take you to the galley,** " he offered. " **You all look like you could use some food.** "

" **That would be most appreciated,** " Gina replied with a smile while Rikku translated what the other Al Bhed had said to Tidus and Seymour, since she knew neither of them had a perfect understanding of the language. 

The party got some food and found themselves a quiet corner next to a window to eat in. Once they'd finished, Tidus and Rikku plastered themselves to the airship window and exclaimed over the view while Gina laughed and Seymour watched them with a tired smile. 

After a while, Tidus turned to his lover and asked, "So what, exactly, did you say that had Mika sending half the city after you?" 

Seymour glanced at Rikku and Gina, who were watching him with curious eyes. "I told him I'd developed a conscience," he allowed. 

"So he sent half the city to kill you?" Rikku wondered, shaking her head. "Yevonites are _scary_." 

"He couldn't have you going rogue, you know too much," Gina deduced. 

"I might go around telling people what he believes is the truth, that Sin is eternal and will never be destroyed. Then he'd have a mass panic on his hands, lots of suicides, and there would be no one for him to rule over any more." Seymour sighed. "Mika never knew about my aspirations to destroy the world." 

"Wait, you _what_?" Rikku demanded, jerking forward. 

"We're working on that," Tidus commented lightly to his fellow guardian as he pressed her back into her earlier seat. 

"You people really believe that Sin can never truly be defeated?" Gina wondered. 

Seymour grimaced. "It's been around for one thousand years, and everything we've tried has done absolutely nothing." 

"The fayth think he can be defeated for good," Tidus commented, "or I wouldn't be here." 

"And Papa wouldn't have assisted in bringing you through if he thought it would fail," Gina agreed. "I just wish I knew _how_."

They were all silent for a long few moments, thinking. Eventually, Seymour stood. "It's something to think about. Perhaps your unsent self in Zanarkand will have an answer we don't. If not, we can debate it more once we've finished there. For now, we might as well take a break. We have safety and time, we may as well enjoy it." 

"You're right," Gina allowed, getting to her own feet. "I know we've only just slept, but I feel like I could do so again." 

"I second that," Tidus offered. "Casting Holy takes a lot out of you." 

"Oh, yeah! When did you pick that one up, anyway?" Rikku demanded as they all started for the floor where the bedrooms were. 

"In the desert. Shiva taught it to me, but that was the first time I actually cast it," Tidus explained, grimacing. "I promise to teach you next time there's space." 

"Casting it on this ship may well blow a hole in the side," Gina agreed, smiling. "Once we're done in Zanarkand, I'd like to visit the Magus Sisters in the Calm Lands. You can practise while we're there." 

"There is...another aeon you might consider attempting," Seymour offered hesitantly. 

Gina glanced over at him. "Your mother?" 

Seymour nodded. "Her crystal is in the ruins of Baaj Temple." 

"She's the one I sensed when we first got here," Gina explained for Tidus' benefit. 

"Ah." 

"If you don't mind, then we can head there after seeing the Magus Sisters," Gina said to Seymour. 

The ex-maester smiled faintly. "Certainly." 

They split on the second level to go to their separate rooms. Tidus waited until their door was closed before asking, "Seymour? What are you going to do now? I mean, you're not really a maester any more, right?" 

Seymour sighed and sat on their bed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I suppose I could just go back to ruling the guado, but I'm not sure they'd be okay with that." 

Tidus frowned and settled on the bed next to his lover. "Why wouldn't they like you leading them? For all that you've had other priorities, you seem to have done pretty well so far. I mean, they adore you, right?" 

Seymour sighed. "You are not going to be pleased with me," he warned. 

Tidus snorted. "Seymour, I love you, but I am _rarely_ pleased with you. What did you do?" 

Seymour opened his mouth to explain, paused, then asked, "You love me?" 

Tidus sighed. "Yes. I think so? What did you do?" 

"Oh. Er..." 

"Seymour." 

The half-guado slumped a bit and cast a sideways glance at his lover. "I killed my father." 

Tidus considered that for a moment, then snorted. "My father is a part of Sin," he reminded the other. 

"Yes?" 

"Who am I here to destroy?" 

"Ah." Seymour let out a nervous laugh. "I suppose that's true. But...you're killing Jecht for a good reason?" 

Tidus snorted. "My favourite pastime before I ended up in Spira was throwing darts at a picture of him. I think it's pretty safe to say my intentions towards killing him aren't as pure as you're trying to make them out to be." 

"There's a difference between throwing darts at someone's head and actually killing them," Seymour pointed out drily, though he sounded a bit more relaxed. He even pulled Tidus closer, which the teen allowed with a smile. "It's not like you're killing him for your own gains, no matter how much you might have hated him." 

"So, what? I'm the poster boy for patricide?" Tidus returned, earning him a surprised laugh. He pulled back a bit and shot Seymour a serious look. "From what you've said about your old man, he probably deserved it, even if it was, perhaps, a bit more extreme than necessary. I mean, leaving your wife and kid to fend for themselves just because they're not popular..." 

"I have since been told it was, at least in part, for our safety," Seymour offered, uncertain why he would even bother defending Jyscal. He knew his father had been a popular man, both among the humes and the guado, but he'd not done well by his family. 

"And he couldn't have kept you safe in that giant manor of yours?" Tidus asked rhetorically, shaking his head. "I've never met him, personally, but there are ways to handle your family, and shunting them off to a distant island is not one of them, no matter your excuses." He sighed. "Murder was, perhaps, a bit extreme, but I already know you're a bit insane. And considering my own quest at the moment, I'm hardly one to talk." 

Seymour hummed a bit and pulled Tidus back towards him. "We should get some rest. There'll be time to debate our various sins later." 

"Yours more than mine," Tidus helpfully added. 

Seymour sighed, resigned, and they both got up to change out of their mostly unnecessary clothing, then curled up together on the bed. 

Seymour was just drifting off to sleep when Tidus murmured, "I'm sorry." 

Seymour grunted an inquiry. 

Tidus was silent for a moment, then said, "That I'll be leaving you soon." 

Seymour huffed. "No," he muttered into the blond hair. 

"No?" 

"Won't let you," Seymour explained drowsily, tightening his arm around Tidus' waist. "Find a way to keep you. _Mine_." 

Tidus was torn between feeling pleased and exasperated. Pleased won and he kissed the bare chest inches from his nose. "Okay." 

Seymour let out a pleased murmur and it was left at that.

-0-

Rikku was the one who came to wake them, knocking loudly on their door and calling, "If you're not up and on the bridge in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in there! And none of us wants that!" 

Tidus called back, "Then why are you threatening it?" 

Rikku didn't respond, but her threat was enough to get the guys out of bed, Tidus muttering threats under his breath and Seymour smiling in amusement. 

They got up to the bridge to find that they hadn't _quite_ passed around Gagazet yet – something about having to go the long way around the Calm Lands because they weren't sure how to get the airship high enough to actually go _over_ Gagazet and the cliffs spanning the Calm Lands to either side. Tidus immediately turned to Rikku upon learning that, ready to unleash his earlier plans of torture on her, but Gina said, "Tidus, come here," in a subdued voice. 

Threats forgotten, Tidus hurried over to his summoner, worried. "What's wrong?" 

Gina took his hand and drew him closer to the view screen just as the first of the ruins came into view. The summoner let out a sound somewhere between a mournful sigh and a sob while Tidus' breath caught. Tidus squeezed her hand in understanding, because this might not be _his_ Zanarkand, but it was as close to it as he'd ever get, and it hurt to see it in ruins. 

The bridge was silent as they soared over the shattered memories, towards what was left of the blitzball stadium. About halfway through the wreckage, Gina commented, "It hasn't changed." 

"I guess he managed to keep himself from doing any further damage," Tidus offered quietly. 

Gina smiled a bit sadly. "Maybe he did." 

As the blitzball stadium came fully into view, Cid asked, "Where are we setting you lot down?" 

Gina glanced at Seymour, since he knew the layout better than she did at that point. 

"There's an unsent at the entrance," Seymour offered, "who meets incoming parties. He may be the one who warns High Summoner Yunalesca that someone has come to visit. If you'd rather surprise her, I can probably point out the closest entrance to the Trials." 

Gina considered that for a moment, looking back towards the blitzball stadium. Finally, just as they drew even, she directed, "Leave us here, please. I don't much care to see if we can find a stable landing spot inside the stadium." 

"Right." Cid turned to Brother, at the helm, and ordered, " **Find a spot out here.** " 

"Thank you," Gina offered honestly, motioning for the party to leave the bridge. 

"Lady Gina!" Cid called as they reached the doorway. When Gina turned back to him, he offered, "We'll stay in the area. When you're done, give us a call and we'll pick you up. You can make further plans on the airship." 

"Thank you," Gina repeated while Rikku let out a whoop. 

The party hopped out of the ship and waited until it had flown out of sight before starting for the doorway of the stadium, Gina in the lead. A man met them just outside, asking, "Journeyer of the long road, name yourself." 

"I am High Summoner Yunalesca Yevon, from the city-state of Zanarkand," Gina announced grimly. 

The unsent did a double-take, eyes widening upon closer study. "Lady Yunalesca?" he breathed. 

"A part of her," she agreed, smiling slightly. "I'm here to speak with the unsent here of the same name. May I?" 

The man blinked in surprise. "But, how...?" 

"I don't know. May we pass?" 

The man dumbly stepped to one side and they slipped past him. 

In the wreckage, they saw echoes of the past, images from previous summoner parties, and Gina commented, "These have changed. Before, the echoes in this city were of the people who had died here, now it's of the summoners and guardians who have given their lives. Always tales of death." 

"Life fades away, but death lingers," Seymour offered. 

"Yes, perhaps that is it," Gina agreed. 

Of the images they saw, only two had any real effect on the party. The first was of a young Seymour, pleading for his mother not to sacrifice her life. If anyone had noticed the way Seymour had crept closer to Tidus for the duration of the memory, they didn't say anything. 

The second was of Jecht, Auron, and Braska. Jecht and Auron had tried to talk Braska out of performing the Final Summoning, but he'd insisted he must and they'd moved on. 

"I'm having a hard time believing Auron actually choked at the last minute," Tidus offered quietly as they moved past the faded memory. 

Gina smiled. "I choked," she offered, chuckling at the disbelieving sounds of her fellows. "I did. Zaon and I camped out on the edge of the ruins for two weeks before I got the courage to actually come in here and hunt down any leftover fayth statues. When we didn't find anything, he was the one who insisted I make him a fayth and use him against Papa. We argued about it for another two weeks, though." 

"Why would he be a better fayth than any of the others you already had?" Rikku wondered. "That's something I never understood." 

"The stronger the connection between fayth and summoner, the stronger the aeon will be when summoned," Seymour offered. "Shiva and Anima are my strongest summons, since I am closest to them, though Anima is far stronger. Most summoners form an extremely close bond with their original aeon, since they trained at that temple and have spent time with the fayth." 

"Ixion," Gina offered when Tidus and Rikku looked at her curiously. "Of the aeons I can call now, he and I are the closest. Before, it was Tonberry, who was my first ever aeon." She smiled in memory. "He was kind of cute, actually." 

"If he's anything like the Tonberries that haunt Yojimbo's cavern, the cuteness is deceptive," Seymour commented drily. 

Gina chuckled. "He was slow, but anyone he hit with his knife died on the spot. His small size let him sneak onto Bevelle's machina and kill the pilots, which made him invaluable to the war effort. I was sad to find that I could no longer summon him." 

"You never tried using him against Sin?" Tidus wondered. 

"The armour was already dead," Gina reminded him. "I would have had to destroy the armour to get to Papa, and destroying the armour with Zaon was what got me killed, so there was no way I could have summoned him." 

Tidus frowned in thought, an idea forming just out of reach at the back of his mind. "Huh." 

"Tidus?" Gina asked. "What is it?" 

Tidus waved a hand at her. "Not sure yet. Let's talk to your unsent." 

Gina nodded to that and they worked together to move through the Trials. After defeating the Spectral Keeper, they took the lift down to where a cracked crystal rested. Standing over it, Gina sighed. "Oh, Zaon, my love..." she whispered. 

"Yunalesca waits within," Seymour offered quietly. 

Gina sighed again and spared one last glance for what was left of her husband, then walked past the crystal and through the doorway to a large room that Tidus couldn't remember ever seeing, despite all the games he'd played in the dome back home. 

Yunalesca stood at the top of the steps, surrounded in pyreflies and dressed in practically nothing. She watched the party with sharp eyes as they took up positions beneath her. "Why do you exist?" she asked Gina. 

Gina shrugged. "Because Papa didn't want me dead. I've been sleeping inside Sin all this time, with him, and now I'm free. And I'm going to do what we started – what we _planned_ – all those years ago." 

Yunalesca let out a slightly crazed laugh as she started down the stairs. "Finish what we started?" she wondered. "Getting rid of Sin is impossible. He is eternal!" 

"I don't believe that," Gina replied quietly, "and neither does Papa. Or the fayth." 

"And I suppose you know _how_ to destroy Sin, then?" Yunalesca returned scathingly. 

"No," Gina allowed, "but I'm not going to give up." 

Yunalesca scoffed. "Oh, please, give it your best shot. While you're at it, I'll be granting hopeful summoners their Final Aeon." 

"No, you won't." Gina held her spear out threateningly. "Our best shot resides in the aeon that is currently acting as Papa's armour. I cannot let you grant another Final Aeon, or I will fail. And I _won't_ fail." 

"So you'll, what? Send me?" Yunalesca glanced at Seymour. "You believe what I'm saying, don't you, boy? Sin is eternal." 

Seymour shook his head. "I no longer know what I believe," he admitted, "but I think I should like to see the end of Sin. Lady Gina truly believes it can happen, and I would like to believe that." 

Yunalesca turned angry eyes on Gina. "If that's how it is to be, I will have to put an end to your lies!" She rushed at Gina, hands outstretched to grab the other's throat. Gina held up her spear to block her, but Yunalesca simply ducked it. 

Before Tidus or Rikku could fully react to the threat, Yunalesca's hands touched Gina's throat and both women let out sounds of pain before they glowed and slowly melded together into one body, which then crumpled to the ground. 

"Gina!" the two guardians shouted, hurrying to their summoner's side. Tidus checked for a pulse while Rikku grabbed Gina's hand, whispering, "Please be okay. _Please_ , Gina..." 

"She's changed," Seymour murmured, coming to stand behind Tidus. 

Indeed, Gina's hair had grown back out and her face had aged. She looked to be in her mid- to late twenties, much closer to the age she had been when she'd faced Sin. She'd retained her summoner's robes, though the jewellery her unsent self had been wearing had appeared, the necklace tangling with a much smaller necklace she'd been wearing when she and Tidus had first met. 

Gina let out a groan and her eyes fluttered open, causing both guardians to lean forward, hopeful. She blinked up at them and murmured, "Tidus? Rikku?" 

The other three, including Seymour, let out breaths of relief. "Thank goodness," Rikku murmured. 

At Gina's confused look, Tidus explained, "You merged with Yunalesca. You've aged." 

"Ah." Gina held up one hand to inspect and, upon finding the once familiar calluses, said again, "Ah. Well, I'm still me." She frowned a bit. "I have vague memories of haunting this dome, alone, but our recent pilgrimage is what I remember best. If that makes any sense?" She shook her head. 

"I wonder why that happened," Rikku commented as she and Tidus helped their summoner up. 

"Two copies of the same person is...generally considered impossible," Seymour offered, shrugging. "The world couldn't cope, so it made you into the same person. Because you, Lady Gina, were more...alive, I suppose? You are the more dominate, at any rate, so your memories are at the fore." 

Gina nodded in understanding. "That makes a certain amount of sense, I suppose." She reached up to remove the newest necklace, scowling as her hair caught. "Damn it. I'd become used to short hair." 

Tidus laughed. "I can cut it again?" 

"No. Not a chance," Gina returned, tossing the necklace at him. "I'd rather find someone with actual _skills_ in that department." 

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" 

"It was a little crooked," Rikku offered. 

"Oiy!" 

Gina chuckled at the two, shaking her head. "Perhaps one of the Al Bhed can shorten it," she decided, glancing back down at her callused hand. "Tidus, how old do I look? Approximately?" 

"Not as old as you are," Tidus reported, smiling. When Gina rolled her eyes, he added, "Late twenties?" 

Gina nodded. "Good. I think I like this body better." 

"Picky, picky." 

Gina shot him a grin, then leaned down to grab her spear. "I have to wonder what I am, though. I mean, Yunalesca was unsent, so..." 

"You're not unsent," Seymour reported. At the amused looks he got, he shrugged. "Guado can tell." 

"You're _half_ -guado," Tidus pointed out, but he didn't disbelieve his lover's statement. Seymour just shook his head in response. 

"We should head back to the airship, I suppose," Gina commented, then grimaced. "This should be interesting to explain to Cid." 

Rikku laughed a bit nervously. "I kinda...already told him...who you were..." 

Gina sighed and pulled her youngest guardian into a half hug. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Stick around and keep an eye on me," Rikku ordered, nodding. 

"I'll see what I can do." 

Outside the dome, where they had spoken to the unsent man, they found Yuna and party. Everyone froze for a moment, then Yuna's guardians, minus Auron, all reached for their weapons. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Gina snapped, stepping out from behind Seymour, who she'd been walking behind. 

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna breathed, the staff she'd only just finished pulling out hanging from her fingertips. Beyond her, Auron reached for his own sword, eyes wary. 

"I'm a traitor," Seymour reminded Gina drily. 

"And a murderer!" Wakka shouted. "You murdered Lord Jyscal!" 

Gina and Rikku betrayed their surprise by glancing at Seymour in question, but Tidus shot back, "Oh, get a clue, Wakka! Your Holy Order of Yevon isn't as lily-white as it's led you to believe! The only reason Seymour's a 'traitor' is because he decided to turn his back on the lot of them and their hypocritical ways!" 

"He killed Lord Jyscal!" Wakka repeated angrily. 

Seymour sighed. "So? Maester Mika knew that when I was ordained a maester. The only reason he's making a deal out of it now is because I argued with him for launching an attack on the Al Bhed Home." 

"The Al Bhed probably deserved it!" 

Rikku made to run at Wakka, but Tidus grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Yeah? Why don't you say that to the airship around the corner," the ex-blitzer suggested coldly. "After they blast you to the Farplane, we can all talk about how _you_ 'deserved it.' Or whatever." 

Rikku had taken the hint and used her call button to get her father to bring the Fahrenheit into sight. Cid's voice came over the loudspeaker, warning, _"Play nice, kids."_

"Best listen to him," Rikku offered with an evil little smile on her face. "Pops has an itchy trigger finger." 

Wakka looked torn between terrified and offended. 

Yuna slipped her staff back into her obi, then stepped forward. "Lady Yunalesca–"

"Gina," the older summoner corrected her gently. "The Yunalesca you came here to ask the Final Summoning from is gone, as is the Final Summoning itself. Go back to Besaid, Lady Yuna." 

Yuna looked for a moment like she might cry. "But, Sin..." 

Gina shook her head. "The Final Summoning is useless against Sin. We're going to find another way, with or without the blessing of Yevon. Go home." 

Yuna shook her head. "I _can't_ ," she insisted. "I can't just turn back now and go home!" 

"Lady Yuna–"

"Wait," Tidus interrupted, stepping forward to touch his summoner's arm. "Gina, you remember that idea I had? The one I said I'd explain after we dealt with Yunalesca?" 

Everyone looked at Tidus. Gina nodded. "I remember. What was it?" 

Tidus glanced back at Seymour. "About how many summoners – or ex-summoners – are there in Spira? People who can perform the sending." 

Seymour blinked in surprise, then frowned for a moment in thought. "Most priests are capable of performing the sending," he offered. "Maester Kinoc is the only other maester capable of it, and then there are the summoners currently on pilgrimage. There are probably others who have decided to live a quiet life, but those are the ones I know of for sure." He shook his head. "About thirty, give or take." 

Tidus nodded and looked back at Gina. "You said Sin's armour was made up of the dead, right? That the actual composition is, I dunno, pyreflies?" 

Gina nodded. "Essentially, yes. That's why I couldn't use Tonberry on it," she agreed, remembering what they'd been discussing when Tidus had first made his thoughtful noise. 

Tidus smiled. "So what if you sent the armour?" 

"Oh," Gina whispered, eyes wide. " _Oh_." 

Tidus turned to where Yuna's party was watching in confusion – except for Auron, who looked approving – and asked, "Yuna, how would you like to help us defeat Sin? For good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually seen this solution before, and it was pure chance I even came up with it. Anyway, it makes a certain amount of sense, right? The armour's made up of dead, so why not just send them all. I mean, they might still have to fight the aeon in charge of the armour, but if there's nothing making up the shell, that shouldn't be too hard, right?  
> Now all they have to do is get everyone on-board with the idea. Especially with the entirety of Yevon thinking Seymour's a traitor. XD


	10. Turning on a Dime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was worked on off-and-on over the course of...four years? Give or take. So any odd changes in characterisation can be attributed to that.
> 
> The party – and by party, I mean Gina, Tidus, and Rikku – split up in this chapter. As when Tidus and Rikku were split from Gina at the start of this story, I'll touch in with each of them. This does mean that this fic just got expanded from my original figuring, but I'm sure none of you mind. (Assuming I don't let it sit for another four years. *shuffles nervously*)
> 
> This chapter has not had a beta read, because I wanted to get it up before I left to housesit for a friend and I'm stuck with her questionable internet access for two weeks. Enjoy anyway? :P

_Tidus smiled. "So what if you sent the armour?"_

_"Oh," Gina whispered, eyes wide. "_ Oh _."_

_Tidus turned to where Yuna's party was watching in confusion – except for Auron, who looked approving – and asked, "Yuna, how would you like to help us defeat Sin? For good."_

-0-

"Defeat Sin?" Yuna repeated. "For...good?"

"Without the Final Aeon?" Lulu wondered, considering Tidus' grin with sharp eyes. 

"But the temples teach–" Wakka started. 

"The temples are wrong," Seymour snapped and Wakka's mouth fell open in surprise. Traitor or no, Seymour had still been a maester. 

Yuna turned to look at her eldest guardian. "Sir Auron?" she asked, needing to hear his thoughts. If he believed the idea had merit... 

Auron glanced past his young summoner to where Tidus stood with his party. The teen met him, gaze for gaze, asking without words for his support. Without looking away from the blue eyes, Auron said, "Yes, I believe he's right." He finally glanced down at Yuna when Tidus smiled. "This is our best chance, unless you wish to return to Besaid in disgrace." 

"For once, I think I'm glad he's on our side," Rikku murmured to Tidus. 

Yuna nodded and turned back to the smaller party on the steps. "We'll help you," she agreed. 

Gina smiled back. "Thank you. Now..." She glanced towards Wakka, who still looked a little shocked at Seymour's earlier announcement. "We travel by airship," Gina said, looking back at Yuna. "Are you willing?" 

Wakka shook himself from his shock at that and insisted, "No, no way. I ain't getting on any forbidden machina." 

Yuna glanced towards the Fahrenheit – which had found an acceptable landing spot nearby and was unloading a few Al Bhed, led by Cid. "It would be faster," she pointed out to Wakka. 

"But it's _forbidden_!"

Lulu sighed and gave her fellow guardian a stern look. "Wakka, either you walk back over Mt Gagazet and through the Calm Lands by yourself, or you come with us onto the Al Bhed ship." 

"But, Lu–!"

Lulu turned to Yuna, her expression cool. "We'll take the airship," she insisted. Next to her, Wakka whimpered. 

Cid, who had reached them by then, let out a loud laugh and shot Lulu an approving look. "I think I like her," he informed Gina. 

"She's not too bad, for a Yevonite," Tidus agreed, shooting Seymour a smug smile. The ex-maester shook his head in response. 

"Alright." Cid looked over the party he was the most familiar with. "What sort of plans have you concocted?" 

"Collecting all the summoners we can and have them send Sin," Tidus offered. "Without the armour in the way, we'll have a direct shot at Jecht and Yu Yevon, and those are the two we'll have to get rid of." 

"Collecting summoners and the clergy for this is going to be the hard part," Seymour pointed out quietly as Yuna's party joined them, Wakka pointedly shuffling away from any Al Bhed. 

"We'll just forget to mention your name," Gina suggested drily. 

"Maybe we can have another go with Mika?" Tidus offered. "I mean, with Yunalesca gone, the usual way isn't possible any more, right? So he'll _have_ to listen to us." 

"We could just send him," Seymour added, an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Wait, what?" Wakka demanded, all fear of Al Bhed forgotten. "Send Maester Mika?" 

"Oh, didn't you get the memo? He's unsent," Seymour replied. All of Yuna's party except Auron and Kimahri blanched. 

"You're enjoying this too much," Tidus muttered to his lover. 

"Let's wait to send Mika until _after_ your name has been cleared, hm?" Gina suggested, glancing back at Cid. "Here's what I propose: Lady Yuna isn't considered to be a traitor to Yevon, so we'll send her down south to start gathering assistance in the islands. Meanwhile, we'll take a trip to Bevelle and speak with Maester Mika." 

"If anyone can get him to see reason, it would be you," Cid agreed. "Especially as you are now." 

Gina offered him a pained smile. "I know. Seymour, we'll have you go straight to Guadosalam. Can you rally your people to help us? Also, collect those you can think of from Macalania Temple?" 

Seymour nodded. "I will...do my best." He grimaced slightly. 

Gina considered him for a moment, then looked at Tidus. "Go with Seymour. Rikku and I will be fine in Bevelle, and I'd rather Seymour wasn't left to fend for himself in the current political climate." 

"Gotcha." 

Yuna cleared her throat. "A suggestion?" she offered. When Gina nodded for her to go ahead, she said, "I don't need four guardians to visit the temples. Perhaps Sir Auron could go with Maester Seymour and Sir Tidus, while Lulu goes with you and Rikku?" 

Gina glanced at Tidus, who shrugged a bit helplessly. It was sensible to split their resources a bit more evenly, and three people travelling together would manage better than two. Once they'd reached Guadosalam and everything had been sorted there, Tidus and Seymour would probably find themselves saddled with a group of guado guards, but until then, Seymour was still a traitor. 

"Thank you, Lady Yuna. It would be appreciated," Gina said to her fellow summoner. 

Cid cleared his throat. "Right. So we'll drop Gina, Rikku, and Dame Lulu off in Bevelle, then swing by Guadosalam to get rid of Seymour, Tidus, and Sir Auron. Lady Yuna, where are we dropping you lot off?" 

"Oh, um... Besaid, I guess," Yuna decided. "We can stop by the temple there first, then move on to Kilika." She looked to Gina. "Where, uhm, where are we all meeting back up?" 

"Pops can give everyone a transmitter to call the airship," Rikku volunteered. "When you're done with the islands, call for him and he'll come to pick you up, right?" she glanced at her father. 

Cid nodded. "Right. And once you've got together the group from Besaid, you can call us and will bring them aboard from there." He looked to Gina. "I assume you're going to do the sending from the ship?" 

"It's the only way we'll be able to get close enough," Gina agreed. 

"What if Sin attacks the ship?" Lulu wondered. 

"He won't," Tidus and Gina chorused. 

"Who will be going to the Yevon-Djose Temple?" Seymour wondered. "Lady Yuna will get Besaid and Kilika, Tidus and I will tackle Macalania after Guadosalam. Lady Gina, you'll be in Bevelle and, I assume, going to Remiem while you're in the area?" 

Gina nodded. "I think so, yes. Uhm..." She glanced thoughtfully towards the Fahrenheit. "How about, whoever gets back to the airship first will go to Djose? If it was still in the Thunder Plains, I'd have said you and Tidus should handle it..." 

"That sounds good," Cid agreed. "Okay, if that's all decided, everyone onto the airship!" 

They all made their way back to the ship and climbed on, Wakka only having to be shoved by Lulu once. 

The group of summoners and guardians reconvened in the galley while Cid headed for the bridge to prepare for take-off. 

"Where will everyone be doing the sending from?" Yuna wondered, glancing around the ship with an expression of awe. 

"The observation deck?" Rikku suggested. "Or maybe on the outer deck." 

"Perhaps a bit of both," Gina decided, shaking her head. "I mean, we could probably fit thirty summoners on the outer deck, and it would certainly be easier up there, but I'd like to have some guardians up there too, just in case Sin tosses some Sinspawn at us." 

"You can't really fit thirty summoners and five or six guardians up there _and_ still have room to fight," Tidus agreed. "Maybe split the summoners? Fifteen on the outer deck, fifteen in the observation deck. Maybe split a couple of guardians, too, just in case some Sinspawn get past the outer deck and down the lift?" 

"That sounds reasonable," Gina agreed. 

Rikku let out a sudden giggle, clapping her hands over her mouth and bowing her head when everyone looked at her a bit oddly. 

"Rikku?" Yuna asked uncertainly. 

Rikku let out another giggle from between her fingers and shook her head before gasping out, "Yevonites. Airship." 

Lulu understood first, letting out a half-laugh, half-cough. "We'll need to get the summoners onto the airship," she translated. 

"This is going to be _amazing_ ," Tidus declared, looking towards where Wakka was torn between distrust and air-sick, judging by the green tinge to his cheeks. 

Gina looked towards Seymour, uncertain. "That could be a problem," she allowed. "Not everyone is as willing to put aside their hatred of machina." 

Seymour frowned out the window. "Telling them this is the only way should help," he offered, "and you, Lady Gina, shouldn't have any trouble convincing people to join on, in spite of the machina involved. Likewise, Lady Yuna is well-known and trusted in Besaid, though convincing the Kilika priests might prove difficult, even with her status as the daughter of High Summoner Braska." 

"Hey!" Tidus leaned forward, eyes sharp. "Rikku, why don't you go with Yuna, and Wakka can go with Gina?" At the confused expressions his suggestion earned, he explained, "Rikku and I helped protect Kilika from Sin, and at least one of the priests had family in the village, from what I heard; if anyone here can talk them into trusting in machina for long enough to stop Sin, it'll be one of the two of us." 

"I forgot about that," Rikku admitted. "The villagers did seem willing to accept me, in spite of what I am." 

Gina and Yuna traded looks and both gave slight shrugs before Yuna declared, "Then Rikku will attend with myself and Kimahri, while Wakka travels with Lady Gina and Lulu." She looked towards her male guardian and called, "Wakka? Is that okay with you?" 

Wakka shuffled his feet a bit, but nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay." 

Yuna smiled. "Good. And Maester Seymour should have the most luck with Macalania Temple. Especially once word gets around that he's not a traitor." 

Tidus and Gina traded uncertain looks even as Seymour offered, "I hope you're right, Lady Yuna." 

Yuna's smile dimmed a bit, but she insisted, "They'll see sense, I'm certain." 

"Traitor or no," Auron added evenly, "this is about ridding the world of Sin more than it is about who's in favour with the Maesters at the moment. Any true Spiran should be willing to look past Yevon's edicts for that." His eyes flickered towards Tidus, who frowned at him in response; he might not be from Spira, but he would fight for this world just as he would have his Zanarkand. 

"Only time will tell," Lulu announced, standing. "How long before we arrive at Bevelle?" 

"Long enough for a nap," Gina supplied, because it was clear the other party was not at the top of their game. Given, she, her guardians, and Seymour weren't at their best, either, having climbed through the ruined blitzball stadium, fiends included, but they looked far fresher than the group that had passed through Gagazet on foot. 

Rikku took that as her cue and jumped to her feet. "I'll show you to rooms! Everyone will probably still have to double-up, though." 

"No problem," Tidus offered, a gleam in his eyes. 

Rikku pointed a finger at him. "No one asked you!" she shot back before half-skipping from the room, Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Kimahri following after her tiredly. 

"Not going, Sir Auron?" Gina enquired mildly. 

"I don't expect he's particularly tired," Seymour commented with the air of someone who knew a secret. 

Auron shot the half-guado a bland look. "If you have something to say, then say it." 

But it was Gina who said, "Yunalesca killed you." 

Tidus shot his summoner a startled look before letting out a snort that brought the other three's eyes on him. "I should have known," he commented as he stood from his seat, turning the motion into a stretch as he reached his full height. "I doubt there's a way for a living person to exist in that world, not for ten years." 

"Not for ten years," Auron agreed mildly. 

Tidus nodded. "I'm going to go to our room," he offered, looking at Seymour and effectively ending any further discussion of Auron's living status. 

Seymour easily got to his feet, but they were stopped from leaving by Gina asking, "Your father?" 

Seymour paused for a moment, then looked back at the summoner. "What of him?" 

Gina stared at him for a beat, then sighed. "I'd like to know how defensible your actions are, should it come to it." 

"To the people of Yevon, who loved him?" Seymour replied, and his tone was bland, save for the hint of bitterness in the word 'love'. "They are not." 

Gina sighed. "Then don't defend your actions with them in mind. Defend them to me." 

"Gina–" Tidus started, stepping back towards the table. 

Seymour reached out and placed a restraining hand on Tidus' chest, shaking his head when Tidus looked up at him. Tidus pressed his mouth into a straight line, but relaxed back enough to make it clear that he would keep his mouth shut, though not happily. 

Seymour looked back at where Gina was sitting; her was posture open, but her stare was unbending. "My father married a hume at a time when guado and hume were...less than friendly. My mother and I were not welcome in Guadosalam, so my father sent us to live in Baaj Temple, and the damp is what made my mother ill." 

"Revenge, then," Gina said, still watching him. 

"Revenge," Seymour agreed, before closing his eyes. "And power," he added, the words heavy between those who knew exactly how twisted Seymour's machinations had once been. 

They were all quiet for a moment, Auron watching the stand-off like anyone else might watch two blitz teams they didn't particularly care about, but were proving interesting anyway. Tidus, at Seymour's shoulder, looked between his summoner and lover, expression tight as he waited to see if he'd need to step in to stop any bloodshed. 

"Thank you," Gina finally said, "for being honest." 

Seymour swallowed and opened his eyes to look at her. Her posture had eased, as close as she'd ever been to friendly towards him, and he felt tenseness he had only vaguely been aware of draining away. 

"Dammit, Gina," Tidus complained. 

Gina looked over at him, her eyes glinting with amusement. "You know I had to ask," she pointed out. 

And Tidus did, because they both knew Seymour, knew exactly how twisted and broken he was. If he was willing to admit to his crimes, with only minimal prompting, that was a good sign. That he hadn't treated them flippantly was even more so. 

Still. "I'm pretty sure, out of everyone in Spira, we two have the least right to judge Seymour in this." 

Gina's expression twisted with regret and she looked away. "Given," she allowed. 

"It's not the same," Seymour offered. 

"Maybe not," Gina replied, straightening and looking between Tidus and Seymour, "but that doesn't mean there's no truth to it. Murder is still murder, no matter the circumstances." 

Seymour's mouth twisted with an ironic little smile. "Indeed." 

Gina nodded to him, then looked at Tidus, offering him a small smile. "Go on, then." 

Tidus snorted and touched Seymour's arm, then turned and left the galley, Seymour following close behind him. 

"You realise," Gina commented to the silent unsent next to her, once the other two had left, "that you're going to have to put up with a lot of sex noises, travelling with them." 

Auron closed his eyes, expression tight. "Dammit, Jecht," he muttered. 

Gina couldn't help but laugh as she stood. "You might ask around about earplugs," she suggested before leaving the man to his brooding, intending to at least relax in her and Rikku's room, if not catch a quick nap. 

-0-

Tidus woke before Seymour and, after carefully slipping out of their bed and quietly getting dressed, he made his way up to the bridge to find out how far they were out. 

Gina was the only member of their party up there, standing alone over the map while Cid berated one of his people. She'd found someone to cut her hair, though she'd had them cut it only to her mid-back, rather than the shoulder-length cut Tidus had mostly managed the first time. She'd also changed out of her summoner robes, wearing a pair of shorts that were less frilly than Rikku's, but the same length, and a familiar orange wool sleeveless top. She wore most of the jewellery she'd received from merging with her unsent self, as well as the ribbons in her hair. 

"Stealing Rikku's shirt?" Tidus asked as he stepped up next to her, looking down at the map. 

"She insisted," Gina admitted quietly. "When I said I wanted something a little less bulky, she found me shorts and insisted I take one of her shirts. Something about keeping a part of her with me while we were separated." 

Tidus blinked, then shrugged off his jacket. "She may have something there," he offered as he gently settled the jacket around her shoulders. 

Gina looked over at him, one hand coming up to catch the front of the jacket and keep it from sliding off her shoulders as her hair shifted under it. "You're sure?" 

Tidus flashed her his best grin. "One of us needs to make sure you don't catch sick, always wearing–"

"Don't even start with me," Gina ordered, but she was smiling as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and freed her hair from under it. 

"Given," Tidus allowed, "you've worn less." 

Gina snorted and smacked his bare shoulder. "And you? You're the one who'll be going out to Macalania." 

"I'll borrow something from Seymour," Tidus insisted. 

"Robes? Really?" 

Tidus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he's got some little...what would you call them? Caplets?" He motioned over one shoulder and down his arm, suggesting something that covered to his elbows. "Serves the same purpose as a jacket." 

Gina covered her mouth and had to look away before she started laughing. "Yes," she said as evenly as she could manage, "you _would_ know what he has in his wardrobe." 

Tidus snorted. "You can't, honestly, believe I was ever focussed on his _wardrobe_."

Gina glanced up and caught his eye, and then they were both laughing, holding on to each other's arms to keep themselves upright. 

"If you two are done making fools of yourselves," Cid commented, failing to sound irritated, "you can go wake your Bevelle team." 

Gina coughed and straightened, one hand going up almost absently to touch one of the talismans in her hair. "Of course," she agreed, humour still in her tone. "Come on, Tidus." 

"My job to wake Wakka?" he guessed, preceding her from the bridge. 

"Please. I believe he and Kimahri took a room on your end of the hall." 

"Whoops," Tidus replied, his eyes practically dancing as he started towards one of the few doors on the side of the hall closer to his and Seymour's room. 

Gina snorted and kept on to the room Rikku had said Yuna and Lulu were staying in. She knocked on the door as she reached it, Tidus apologising down the hall as he woke an Al Bhed while looking for Wakka and Kimahri. 

Lulu opened the door after a moment, Yuna sitting on a bed behind her and rubbing tiredly at her eyes. The guardian looked far more alert than her summoner, and Gina wondered how long the other black mage had been awake. "We're approaching Bevelle," she offered. 

Lulu nodded. "Of course. Let me collect my pack." She left the door open as she walked over to the bed Yuna wasn't sitting on. "Yuna, you can go back to sleep," she said as she picked up a small bag of items and her cactuar doll. 

Yuna shook her head and pushed herself to her feet. "No," she insisted. "I'm awake. And I want to see you and Wakka off." She glanced towards Gina, then, flushing. "If that's...okay?" 

Gina shrugged. "Far be it from me to tell you whether you're allowed to say goodbye to your guardians." 

Yuna smiled at her and joined Lulu in following Gina back towards the bridge. 

They met Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri, and Seymour on the way. Wakka was yawning, very clearly not ready to be awake, but Kimahri looked plenty rested, and Seymour looked as he always seemed to be, when not on a battleground. 

"Touching," Seymour offered mildly, gazing pointedly at the jacket Gina was wearing. 

Tidus lightly smacked the maester's chest. "Shut up," he ordered over the sounds of Yuna gasping and Wakka's noise of disapproval. 

Seymour turned amused eyes on his lover. "I suppose I'll have to find you something to wear before we leave for Macalania Temple," he said. 

"If you would," Gina agreed while Tidus grinned. "I should like him back in the same condition I'm leaving him in." 

"Of course, Lady Gina," Seymour agreed as they reached the bridge. 

"He's a _maester_ ," Gina heard Wakka complaining quietly to Lulu, as if he truly believe that would change how Tidus interacted with the half-guado. 

"It seems they're prepared for us, this time," Cid offered, motioning to where the Highbridge had been magnified to one side of the view screen. A line of warrior monks ran the length of the Highbridge, guns aimed in their direction. A couple of temple priests had been interspersed somewhat randomly along the line, all holding staffs in the same way that Yuna did when she prepared to cast a spell. 

"They still lack the ability to damage this airship," Seymour said, unconcerned. 

"That doesn't mean they can't start firing as we offload," Tidus pointed out, turning worried eyes on Gina. "Cid could drop you in the Calm Lands, by the entrance to Macalania Woods, and you can just walk it?" 

"And delay exonerating Seymour?" Gina returned, glancing towards the frowning half-guado. "No. We'll cast Protect and Shell and continue as planned." 

Tidus opened his mouth to disagree, but Seymour touched his shoulder, bringing him to glance back at his lover. "Lady Yuna and I shall take up position on the upper deck and summon Bahamut and Valefor as deterrents." 

"Oh, yes!" Yuna agreed, straightening. 

Tidus swallowed and reached into his pack. "Hold on, there's a trick that Rikku taught me that will be helpful," he insisted before anyone could leave the bridge. It took him but a moment to pull out two chocobo feathers from the stock he'd started keeping after Rikku had taught him her little trick. He carefully removed the barbs from the shaft, which he dropped into a pocket, then mixed the barbs together, breathing a little bit of uncontrolled magic on them until his handful sparkled. 

When his mix was ready, he stepped into the centre of the watching group and tossed the sparkling barbs over them. Shell and Protect shields bloomed into light around all of them and they all twitched, showing the Haste spell had taken hold. 

"That," Gina said, speaking a little too quickly, "is extremely useful. Thank her for me." 

"Will do," Tidus promised as he grabbed the mobile radio. "I'm coming up top," he added to Seymour and Yuna while waving the radio at Cid, who nodded his understanding. 

They docked at the centre of the Highbridge with aeons bracketing the airship. Gina took a moment to breathe, hating that the guardians at her back weren't _her_ guardians, but knowing there were times you had to divide your resources. She glanced back over her shoulder at the two behind her, taking in Lulu's unbending expression and the way Wakka was holding his blitzball like he was ready to throw it at a moment's notice. "Ready?" she asked. 

"Better to simply get it over with, ya?" Wakka offered, his voice tense. 

"Quite," Gina agreed before hitting the switch to open the door. 

The wind sent her hair into tangles around her face, and she had to brush it out of her face before she could move. When she finally started forward, however, she realised the mass of weapons were no longer turned on her. Indeed, all of the priests she could see had bowed their heads, hands forming the prayer, and the warrior monks had stepped respectfully out of the way. 

_Right,_ she thought as she jumped off the end of the ramp onto the Highbridge, _I look like their first High Summoner, their Yunalesca._

Wakka jumped down behind her and stopped to help Lulu down, while one of the priests stepped forward and bowed low before her. "What service may Bevelle perform for you, High Summoner Yunalesca?" 

Gina quickly performed the prayer in response, deciding to go for politeness until given a reason to do otherwise. "I'm here to speak with Grand Maester Mika, if someone might be troubled to show myself and Lady Yuna's guardians to him," she requested, making a point to slow her speech, so those who weren't affected by Haste could easily understand her. 

The priest glanced towards the guardians, looking momentarily uncertain. His expression cleared as the airship moved away, taking with it all hints of a threat. "I can assist you with that, High Summoner," he replied before turning in the direction Gina knew the Palace of St Bevelle was located. "This way, please." 

The warrior monks and other priests silently moved out of the way of their party as they moved along the Highbridge, many of them performing the prayer as they passed. It was almost...eerie, Gina thought, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She did glance back once to make sure Lulu and Wakka were still with her, and Lulu made a point to speed up so she was walking close enough that Gina could hear the clicking of her hair decorations over the sounds of the wind and shifting bodies. 

Mika was awaiting them in a receiving room, and he fluidly performed the prayer and bowed over his hands, breathing, "Lady Yunalesca." 

"Gina," she corrected once their guide had left, "please." 

Mika clearly knew her preferred name, for he straightened with a concerned expression. "I had not been aware–" he started before stopping himself. He took a long look at her, then asked, "Why have you returned?" 

Gina took a deep breath. "We have a plan, a way to defeat Sin forever, but we'll need the help of your order." 

Mika shook his head. "Sin cannot be truly defeated," he insisted. 

"But–!" Wakka called. 

Gina held out a hand, silencing him. "I understand that's the belief you and the other maesters have developed over the years, likely born of my own failed attempt, but I disagree. I believe now, as I did the first time I went against Sin, that he can be defeated. _Truly_ defeated." 

Mika shook his head again. "Impossible." 

"As impossible as my existence as a living, breathing human?" Gina replied calmly, and Mika's eyes widened. She nodded. "I am not unsent, your Grace, and I am not the woman who haunted Zanarkand's ruins. I believe– No, I _know_ there is a way to free Spira of Sin's reign of terror." 

Mika stared at her for a long moment, the silence heavy between them, before he requested, "How?" 

Gina inclined her head. "Sin's armour is created from pyreflies, gathered and held in place by the soul of the previous 'Final Aeon'."

Wakka and Lulu let out startled noises behind her. 

"Only the strongest of aeons can get past such a form of protection in battle, but there is one other thing that affects pyreflies." 

"The sending," Mika realised, his body letting out a noise of protest when he straightened out of his customary slouch. 

Gina nodded. "If everyone in Spira who is capable of it, were to performing the sending at the same moment near Sin, I believe we would have a direct shot at what is left of my father. And without Yu Yevon, there will be no Sin." 

Wakka let out a broken sound. 

Mika nodded. "You need the priests and any summoners to gather," he suggested. 

"Yes. And I need them willing to step onto the Al Bhed airship, because that's the only thing in all of Spira that can chase after Sin, should it prove necessary." 

Mika grimaced. "That will prove..." 

"Difficult, I'm aware," Gina agreed. "But I believe it's time Spira buried it's misconceptions about machina born from the devastation of the Machina Wars. Machina can be used for evil, certainly, but is hardly evil in and of itself, and we shall prove that with the use of it in destroying Sin. More importantly, it's time the races of Spira became allied against their greatest foe, rather than placing undue blame upon the shoulders of a single race," she finished, her tone turned frosty by the end, and she sensed, more that heard, Wakka's flinch. 

Mika looked away. "It will take time to collect all those capable of the sending," he commented neutrally. 

"Lady Yuna is on her way down to Besaid and Kilika to collect those in the south, while Maester Seymour is headed for Macalania," Gina offered a bit carelessly, before narrowing her eyes on the unsent maester. "Speaking of Maester Seymour..." 

Mika let out an irritated noise. "I will see to it that he is pardoned of his crimes," he agreed. "Lies, spread by the Al Bh–"

" _No_!" Gina snapped. "You can't go blaming this on the Al Bhed, not this time! Make your excuses if you believe you cannot smooth his crimes over, but do not put the blame on anyone's shoulders, save your own." 

"You expect me to tell the people of Spira I lied?" Mika demanded, turning a cold stare on her. 

"Say you were mistaken," Gina returned, unmoved. "You're old, it can be forgiven." 

"Mistaken?" Mika asked, his tone disbelieving. 

Gina narrowed her eyes. "Make your own excuses, or I will make them for you after I've sent you, I don't care which, but I will not allow you to give any of your followers reason to avoid getting on the airship, be that because they believe the Al Bhed to be spreading lies, or because they think Maester Seymour a traitor." 

"You are threatening the Grand Maester of Yevon," Mika warned her. 

"And you are acting against the duty of the only living High Summoner," Gina retorted, drawing on the well of self-importance that her unsent had possessed. "I'm here to destroy Sin, not dither over the machinations of politicians." 

Gina and Mika stared at each other for a long moment, which was broken by Lulu clearing her throat. "If I may, your Grace?" she offered in a respectful tone, eyes down-turned respectfully when Gina and Mika turned to look at her, while Wakka looked mildly panicked at her side. "I did not hear the original proclamation, as it was passed to us second-hand while we were travelling the Calm Lands, but is it not possible you had intended to say that Maester Seymour was hunting the late Maester Jyscal's murderer, rather than that he had done the deed himself? Someone could have misheard and passed on the wrong message." 

"That is possible," Gina murmured, glancing back at the unsent. "It wouldn't fully explain the incident on the Highbridge, but it would ease tempers in regards to his father's death." 

Mika turned away and stepped over to a door that was mostly hidden behind a drape. "Send word to Maester Kinoc that I require his presence," he ordered to whoever was waiting there. After closing the door, he said, "Maester Kinoc will handle the public corrections." He narrowed his eyes on Gina. "You would be well-served delivering your request for assistance in person." 

Gina allowed a tight nod, having expected something like that, given their minor power struggle. "That's fine. I'd like to head out to Remiem Temple while those capable of the sending within the city and in any outlying villages gather, if that's acceptable?" 

Mika turned away. "I will see to it that a guide and chocobos are provided for you." 

Kinoc hurried into the room through the door Gina, Lulu, and Wakka had originally been led through, his eyes solely for Gina. "High Summoner Yunalesca. It's _true_ ," he breathed. 

"Kinoc," Mika interrupted, tone sharp. "High Summoner Gina has a plan for Sin, but it requires Seymour be free to move unhindered. See to it." 

Kinoc stiffened. "Of course," he said, disgust practically dripping from the words. He shook his head and coolly asked, "Who are we blaming?" 

Gina pressed her mouth into a thin line, leaving it for Mika to inform his subordinate, "A misstep in delivering the announcement. Put the Al Bhed in a good light." 

Kinoc looked towards Gina, who inclined her head. His expression eased a bit and he suggested, "The Al Bhed got word to him during Operation Mi'ihen that Lord Jyscal may have been murdered, and he travelled out to Home without warning anyone of his intentions to do so, resulting in the attack on the Al Bhed settlement. He returned to update us on his findings and his continued partnership with the Al Bhed in searching for answers, but someone misheard his explanation to you and word got around that _he_ had killed his father and was in league with the Al Bhed to bring down Yevon. The appearance of that airship simply exacerbated events." 

That was...a far better cover-up than any of them could have hoped for, and Gina didn't bother trying to sound anything but truly honest when she said, "That's perfect. Thank you, Maester Kinoc." 

Kinoc ducked his head, while Mika scoffed. "It's not true," Mika pointed out. "Jyscal was killed by Seymour." 

"I'm aware," Gina retorted, ignoring the quiet noises Wakka was failing to muffle as he suffered the darkest of his religion's secrets laid bare. "He gave me his reasoning, and while I can hardly condone them, I do understand his actions, in as much as anyone can. However, it is not my duty to judge him, and Yevon has already passed on that chance, so it hardly matters what his crimes are, so long as they do not hamper destroying Sin." 

"Destroying it?" Kinoc demanded, eyes going wide. 

"Pass on that correction," Mika ordered. "You will hear High Summoner Gina's plans soon enough. And send someone in on your way out." 

Kinoc's mouth tightened, but he gave a short bow and left without further ado. 

A warrior monk stepped into the room and performed the prayer. "You asked for me, your Grace?" 

Mika nodded. "See to it that Lady Gina and her guardians are provided with food and a place to rest while a forum for their announcement is gathered." 

"Right away, your Grace. This way, ladies, sir," the warrior monk said, motioning for Gina, Lulu, and Wakka to follow him from the room. 

"Thank you for your time, your Grace," Gina offered with only a hint of irony. 

"It was but a pleasure, High Summoner," Mika returned with the same hint of irony, and Gina and her party left him to his duties. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, checking in with Seymour and his welcoming in Guadosalam next chapter, followed by Yuna and Rikku in Besaid. Then probably back to Gina at Remiem and maybe Tidus and Seymour at Macalania? We'll see how chatty people are feeling.  
> But, yeah! Home stretch! (Which is seriously stretching. WTF?)
> 
> On the other hand, I've figured out what I going to do with Tidus, so that helps. (And I wrote it down; if I ever came up with a solution for him before, I didn't make a note of it anywhere. *pulls hair*)
> 
> Posting these last few chapters as I finish them, so you may get 11 within 48 hours, you may have to wait a couple weeks. I make no promises, beyond the promise that I _will_ finish this fic. *sweat*
> 
> Cheers!  
> ~Bats ^.^x


	11. Kings and Queens of Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whereupon I make shit up about the guado culture and how they handle criminals.  
> I hate how the guado just up and gave up when Seymour went bat-shit in the game. It's like, over a thousand years of culture, and the minute a leader vanishes, you idiots are at a loss of what to do with yourselves? Even the Al Bhed managed better than them, and they were constantly under attack and losing people. I just...that will never make much sense to me.
> 
> Also, had a couple comments about how unlikely the sending would be to affect Sin. Hopefully Yuna's explanation will curb some of those. (Also explain my twisted little headcanon in regards to them.)
> 
> This chapter hasn't been reread/beta'd, same as the last one. I'm stuck sitting an info tent at Sakura Matsuri all day tomorrow, and I've a D&D game on Sunday; figured I'd post this before I head for bed tonight, just so I don't have to worry about it after my busy weekend. :P Anyway, it's not like any of you ever bitch about my mistakes. (One of you smartasses is about to leave me a review pointing errors out, now, aren't you? Assholes.)

Cid had to let them off at the north bank of the Moonflow, there being no closer landing site to Guadosalam, with the Thunder Plains proving an impassable obstacle to the north, and the forest to the south of the underground city being too closely packed for a safe set-down. Those travellers on the bank turned to watch with wide eyes as they stepped off, and a number tensed as they caught sight of Seymour, but no one made to attack, with the airship still nearby. 

Before they could head into the forest, two guado wearing what Tidus was beginning to recognise as the garb worn by Seymour's personal guard approached them. They cast unimpressed eyes over Tidus and Auron, then inclined their heads towards Seymour. "Lord Seymour. We are to accompany you to Guadosalam," one of them offered. 

The two guado had clearly been dispatched to ensure Seymour went straight to Guadosalam and whatever justice await him there, rather than as a protective detail. Still, Seymour politely replied, "I will be most grateful for your company. And please excuse Sir Tidus and Sir Auron's presence as they attend me in accordance with the wishes of their respective summoners." 

"Of course," the speaker of the two guards replied before motioning that Seymour should join them in walking into the forest. 

The airship didn't leave until the party had vanished into the trees, continuing to serve as a deterrent against any attempts of heroism. Up on the bridge, as they pulled away, Yuna wrung her hands in front of herself. "I hope they're okay," she whispered. 

Rikku, standing next to her cousin, squeezed Yuna's shoulder and put on her best smile. "They'll be fine," she insisted, even though her stomach was in knots. "Tidus and Seymour'll keep each other safe, and Auron can take care of himself." 

"Tidus and...Maester Seymour?" Yuna repeated, turning confused eyes on her cousin. "But, I thought–"

Rikku waved her hands between them, rapidly, grimacing. "Ignore that! Let's just– Hey! You were asking about that mix of items I'd taught Tidus?" 

"Oh, yes, I suppose..." Yuna agreed and let herself be drawn away, a part of her still mulling over Rikku's remark.

-0-

Four more guado guards were awaiting them at the entrance to Guadosalam, with Tromell. The elderly guado nodded to Seymour and said, "Lord Seymour, I must ask you hand over your staff and allow us to bring you to a meeting of the elders." 

"Of course, Tromell," Seymour agreed with a smile, before handing his staff over to Tidus, who took it with an uncertain look. "If I may request Sir Tidus and Sir Auron be shown to accommodations for the length of their stay?" 

Tromell zeroed in on Tidus with the sort of focus that made a chill go down his spine. Tidus replied by narrowing his eyes and resettling his uncertain grip on Seymour's staff so he could use it as a bludgeoning weapon, if necessary. Tromell nodded and motioned towards one of the guards who had brought them from the Moonflow. "See the guardians to the château and instruct the servants to see to their comforts. Until they are sent for, they may _not_ leave the château." 

"How gracious," Auron murmured. 

Tidus pressed his mouth tight and glanced up at Seymour. The half-guado nodded towards the guard preparing to lead Tidus and Auron away, his own face nearly expressionless, save for a flicker of worry he couldn't completely suppress in his eyes. He'd warned Tidus and Auron, on their way from Bevelle, that they wouldn't likely be allowed any say in his punishment at the hands of his people, drily commenting, "The guado take care of guado affairs," so the division wasn't unexpected, but that didn't mean Tidus had to like it. 

Seymour looked back towards Tromell as the two guardians were led away, motioning for his retainer to lead the way to his judgement. 

Tromell nodded and the guards fell into position around them, leaving Tromell to walk at Seymour's side as they turned to the meeting space where non-guado were never welcomed, and Seymour was only barely tolerated. A group of three elder guado – Yuu, Naoki, and Kaede – sat in a line, facing a single, lonely chair. 

Seymour walked up to the chair and settled into it without any sign of hesitation. Inside, he was torn between wanting to run away and the urge to kill everyone in reach. It was only the knowledge that any sign of non-compliance would see Tidus punished in his place that allowed him to hold himself steady, and he was, at turns, grateful to and furious with the guardian for so effectively slipping behind his defences. 

The guards settled themselves between Seymour and the two exits from the room, steel-tipped claws held at their sides, but bodies held just tense enough that, should it be necessary, they could jump to the offensive. Tromell, for his part, came to stand at Seymour's shoulder, an ally that Seymour hadn't expected, and could not bring himself to trust would remain, once the truth was laid bare. 

"Seymour, you have been accused of the murder of your late father, Jyscal," Naoki intoned. "This accusation comes from the humans of the Order of Yevon, but the stated crime is a guado concern. How do you plead?" 

Seymour closed his eyes, knowing he could brush this off as Yevon's lies, an attempt to discredit his people in the eyes of the humes. But, too, he remembered Tidus and Gina, who had demanded the truth from him and still stood at his side. He opened his eyes and looked over the tribunal, then quietly stated, "I am guilty." 

There was a moment of disbelieving silence before Tromell brokenly whispered, "Lord Seymour." 

"I warned against letting the half-hume live among us," Yuu, who had never made it a secret how much he detested Seymour's rapid rise to power in the vacuum his father had left, snapped. "He is as base as the rest of his race, as much a waste of our thoughts as his mother." 

Seymour stiffened, very carefully folding his hands together so it was harder to lash out. 

"You say such as if humes are the only ones capable of committing murder," Kaede said, her tone careless, as if her own sister hadn't been murdered by a guado struck with some unnamed madness before Seymour was born, a story that was often whispered behind closed doors. 

Yuu turned a glare on her, and she replied with an absent little smile. 

Naoki ignored his fellow elders' stand-off, asking, "For what reason did you do Jyscal harm?" 

"It was a return on the harm done to myself and my mother," Seymour replied, ignoring the other reason, the one he knew Yuu already suspected him of. While that truth may have helped him with Gina, it would only damn him here. 

" _What_ harm?" Yuu demanded. "There was never any harm done to–"

"My mother caught ill in Baaj," Seymour reminded them quietly, unable to completely hide his lingering anger over his childhood misery. "Had we remained in Guadosalam, or, indeed, gone nearly anywhere else on the Spiran continent, she would never have caught ill." 

"Baseless accusations," Yuu insisted. 

"It is true," Naoki offered, continuing to ignore Yuu, "that Baaj Temple is in much disrepair, but Aimi was the only one residing there to have caught ill–"

"My elders, if I may?" Tromell interrupted in a respectful tone. The three elders pinned him with sharp gazes, as surprised by the interruption as Seymour was. Once certain he had their attention, Tromell offered, "The inability of humes to fight off illness has long been common knowledge. It's the reason they stick so to the coast and shun both the underground spaces we guado prefer and the chilled reaches the ronso laid claim to. Indeed, my late wife did tell me that Lord Seymour was prone to boughs of illness, eased by retreating to darker spaces, which are numerous, under the constant clouds. Such attempts on Aimi's behalf, however, only ever worsened her condition. There is very clear record of these trials in the notes of the guado who resided in Baaj at Lord Jyscal's request." 

"So? Humes have a poor constitution," Yuu agreed. "What fault lies with Jyscal?" 

"Aimi did request her exile be to Bikanel," Kaede commented, "but it was thought the Al Bhed would be unwelcoming. Too, guado don't do well with the rigours of the desert, as well you know, Yuu, and Jyscal could hardly condone sending our people to such a hell." 

"Better to lose one hume than four guado," Yuu returned carelessly. 

Seymour ground his teeth together, struggling to remember why it would be a poor idea to attack his greatest opponent among his own people. 

"Now who bows to their baser instincts?" Naoki offered, and Yuu turned a narrowed gaze on him. "You do great disservice to Jyscal, suggesting the life of the woman he loved was as nothing." 

Yuu waved a careless hand at that. "Humes _are_ as nothing to us." 

"My grandson would be happy to cite blitzball rankings to dispel that theory," Naoki returned. 

" _Blitzball_ ," Yuu scoffed. 

"Then allow me to cite the history of the Calms to you, brought only ever through the actions of a summoner," Naoki said, his voice hardening. "The only summoner with guado blood is not even full guado–"

"Yevon would never have allowed any but humes to become summoners," Yuu shot back, undaunted. 

"It is not to Yevon to decide who may follow the path of summoner," Seymour interrupted, because he was the only one in the room qualified to debate the subject, and it had too-long been his duty to educate the guado in regards to Yevon's teachings. "The temples can turn away summoners they don't care for, in truth, but there is no requirement that one collect other aeons to create the Final Aeon." He hadn't. (Though, to be fair, he'd hadn't actually accepted his mother's aeon until after he'd trained at Macalania Temple for a few years and had both Shiva and Bahamut.) 

Kaede let out a noise that sounded suspiciously close to a laugh. "We are not here to debate the importance of humes in regards to our own people," she reminded the two male elders, her tone bland. "Seymour has admitted to his crime of murdering his father, his reasons aside. For murder, it is custom to exile the accused, but that seems to have been the catalyst." 

Yuu let out a disgusted sound. "You can't suggest we let him walk. What if he decides to kill someone else?" 

"You're welcome to stand in his way," Naoki said, quiet enough that they could all pretend he hadn't spoken. 

Kaede turned her gaze to picking at the fraying edge of her shawl. "Then what would you suggest, Yuu? Require him to bring the next Calm as atonement for his sins?" 

Yuu straightened, his eyes glinting. "Oh, but you _do_ have access to a Final Aeon already, don't you?" he remembered. "Jyscal excused you from completing the duty of your pilgrimage, and you have killed him. Is it not true justice that your punishment would be the very fate he saved you from?" 

Naoki and Kaede traded uncertain looks, but Seymour took the offered punishment with gratitude. "And should I survive my confrontation with Sin?" he asked. "Would you, then, consider me absolved of my crime and free to continue my duties as they have been?" 

Naoki and Kaede turned suspicious looks on him, but all he needed was for Yuu to blindly agree. The other two didn't seem determined to see him suffer for his father's death, not the way Yuu did. A minor punishment, perhaps, but not the cessation of his life. 

Yuu let out a scornful laugh. "Oh, certainly. If you return in the Calm, after having faced Sin, and you're not unsent, we'll forget your crimes and leave you to your misdeeds." 

"Very well," Kaede agreed when Seymour looked at her. 

"If this is acceptable to all, then it shall be," Naoki said, frowning. 

Seymour inclined his head. "Then you will excuse me as I leave to make preparations for the quest laid before me." 

Yuu motioned towards the guards and they obediently moved away from the doors. 

Seymour wasted no further time in leaving the meeting space and returning to the château. 

"Lord Seymour," Tromell pleaded when he caught up to Seymour outside the meeting space, "I do not believe this course of action–"

"Tromell," Seymour interrupted, stopping and turning to face his long-time assistant, "if you will, I would have those guards capable of the sending to meet with me as soon as possible, before I am forced from Guadosalam." 

"Lord Seymour?" Tromell replied uncertainly. 

Seymour touched his retainer's shoulder. "I am on a quest to truly destroy Sin, Tromell. High Summoner Yunalesca – Lady Gina – has a plan." 

Tromell's eyes widened and he searched Seymour's eyes for a moment before he gave a quick nod and hurried off. 

Seymour continued the journey to the château alone, passing the guards standing to either side of the door with barely a glance; they would be informed of their changed duty by the guard captain, in time, and nothing Seymour might say would affect their actions, not disgraced as he was. 

Tidus was pacing in the main hall when Seymour stepped through the front door, and the relief that flashed across his face when he saw Seymour was...almost soothing, in a way. 

"Oh thank fuck," Tidus said, hurrying across the hall and wrapping his arms around Seymour. 

Seymour found himself returning the hug with equal strength, as relieved to see his lover unharmed as Tidus had clearly been to see him. He took a moment to breathe in the scent of Tidus, letting the strain of facing down the elders drain away. "We'll be fine," he caught himself whispering. 

Tidus looked up at him, his eyes suggesting he'd very much like to lose the ability to breathe because he was too busy kissing Seymour, when a throat cleared from the direction of the dining room. 

"I see you survived," Auron said drily. 

Seymour nodded and regretfully pulled away from Tidus. "Indeed. My punishment is to be facing Sin, as I was meant to do before I was excused to become a priest of Yevon." 

"A death sentence," Auron commented. 

"Not this time," Tidus insisted, stalking across the hall to where Seymour's staff and his own sword had been left leaning against the wall. 

"A fact which I didn't care to disclose," Seymour admitted with humour. "Tromell is collecting those few members of the Guadosalam guard who are trained in the sending; once I have spoken to them, and seen to hunting down something warmer for you, Tidus, we should head for Macalania Temple." 

Tidus grinned at him as he handed over Seymour's staff. "Oh, yeah. How long should it take for the guards to get here?" 

"Not nearly so long as I might wish," Seymour admitted, reaching out with his free hand to run over-sharp nails lightly over Tidus' lips. 

Auron let out an irritated noise and let the door to the dining room slam behind him as he retreated. 

Tidus laughed and caught Seymour's wandering hand with his own. "We might as well go raid your wardrobe now; he's going to insist we leave as soon as we're done speaking to the guards." 

"You do know him best," Seymour agreed and let himself be led up to his room, where they behaved and only hunted down something warm for Tidus before returning to the hall, where the five members of the Guadosalam guard who could perform the sending, the guard captain, and Tromell were awaiting them. 

"Thank you for coming," Seymour offered as he started down the stairs to the ground floor. 

"Tromell says you're asking after those of the guard who can perform the sending," the guard captain said, her expression shuttered. "Also, the elders say you need to leave Guadosalam within the hour." 

Seymour nodded, having expected that. "Sir Tidus," he said, motioning to where Tidus was a couple steps behind him, "has devised a way to defeat Sin for good, one which High Summoner Yunalesca believes will work." 

The hall was dead-silent, the guards all staring between him and Tidus like they weren't certain whether to believe them or not. 

Seymour glanced back at Tidus, who looked startled for a moment before wrapping himself in the sort of easy-going persona that those familiar with the spotlight developed. He flashed an easy smile at the guards and said, "So, the thing about Sin that no one ever really thinks about, is that his body – his armour, you might call it – is made up of pyreflies, of which there's always a ready supply around him. It occurred to me that the one thing that can even vaguely affect pyreflies is–"

"The sending," on the the guards realised, shrinking back when the captain shot him a look. 

"Exactly!" Tidus agreed, undeterred by the interruption. "I think that, if we were to perform a mass sending right next to Sin, we'd get rid of his armour, giving us a clear shot at his core, and once we destroy his core..." He trailed off, leaving it for his audience to complete the thought. 

"No more Sin," Tromell whispered, turning to stare at where Seymour had come to stand at the back of the group, leaving Tidus to manage his audience alone. Tromell's eyes spoke volumes about his respect for the hume he'd been inclined to ignore when they'd first met. 

Seymour nodded at the elder guado, allowing a hint of a victorious smile. 

"But how can you hope to catch Sin long enough to perform a sending?" the guard captain asked. "As soon as it realises what's happening, it's going to retreat." 

"The Al Bhed have an airship," one of the guards realised, and Seymour suspected he'd been on Bikanel. "Fill it with people performing the sending and just follow Sin around when it tries to get away." 

"Exactly," Tidus agreed. "And, to get rid of Sin, the Al Bhed are happy and willing to pick up anyone who can perform the sending, no matter what history lays between us." He looked over the gathered guards, meeting everyone's eyes, and Seymour knew he'd made the right choice in leaving it to his lover to gain the support of the guard. "Can I – can we _all_ – count on your assistance?" 

"Absolutely," the guard captain agreed, and her people all smiled. "Where are you gathering everyone?" 

Tidus glanced towards Seymour, frowning faintly. "The airship, though they have trouble landing near Guadosalam. Seymour, Auron, and I are headed to Macalania Temple, to gather the priests, and we'll probably have the airship pick us up there, if you want to travel with us?" 

"I expect we'll have gathering points in Luca and Bevelle," Auron added from the dining room doorway. "The airship isn't large enough to keep so many people on board long-term, but we can always plan to pick up people from two specific places when we have enough gathered to go after Sin." 

The captain nodded and turned to her people. "Collect equipment for a long stay-over. Two of you will accompany Lord Seymour, Sir Tidus, and Sir Auron in travelling to Macalania Temple, while the other three of you will head straight for Bevelle to secure lodgings." 

The guards dispersed to follow their orders, and the guard captain turned to Seymour as Tidus finished walking down the stairs to join him. "Tell me this will work," she demanded. 

Seymour met her desperate gaze and promised, "This will work. We will save Spira." 

"We'll give Spira a future worth living for," Tidus added quietly at his shoulder, and Seymour inclined his head, agreeing that he'd discarded his original plans for good. 

The guard captain bowed to Seymour, lower than any guado had ever bowed to him in his life, and whispered, "Then go with the blessings of all we guado, Lord Seymour." 

"Thank you," Seymour whispered in response, and when Tidus caught his hand, he gave it a grateful squeeze.

-0-

When Cid announced they were approaching Besaid, Yuna requested, "Could you drop us on the beach? I don't want to scare anyone." 

Cid shrugged. "If that's what you want," he agreed, and Rikku made a face at the controls she'd been staring at over Brother's shoulder. 

"Sooner to temple, sooner to next," Kimahri rumbled. 

"What he said!" Rikku agreed, giving up on tormenting her brother and turning to skip back towards the sphere oscillo-finder. "They're going to have to see the airship eventually anyway, if they're going to get on it, right?" 

"But now? Without any warning of our intentions?" Yuna replied, expression troubled. 

" **It could be like your** Gina **in** Bevelle **?** " Brother called back. 

Rikku grinned, remembering what Tidus had told her about the rapid warming of the Bevelle welcoming committee once they'd realised who was disembarking. "Wouldn't the best way to show them to trust the airship, be to let them see you're riding it?" she suggested. 

Yuna frowned and looked down at her fingers. "Like it was for Lady Gina in Bevelle?" she murmured, quiet enough that Rikku almost missed the comment. 

"Yeah. They know you here, right? So, if they see you're riding around in an airship, they'd be more willing to give it a shot. I mean, Wakka only got on because you were getting on." 

" **And that black mage made him,** " Cid added, and Rikku had to cover a grin. 

Yuna stared out the front viewer at the clouds surrounding them for a long moment before giving a cautious nod. "There's a hill above the village, with an old stone monument on it. That should be the easiest place to access near the village. Right?" she added, looking at Kimahri. 

The ronso gave a solemn nod. "Truth." 

Cid motioned Yuna forward, manipulating the sphere oscillo-finder to bring up an image of Besaid from the sky, focussed on the side of the island that the village was on. Before he could ask, Yuna pointed with one finger to the crossroads she'd meant. "There." 

Cid nodded and set about sending the coordinates to Brother, so he could land them. "Do you want us to wait and take you straight to Kilika?" he asked once he was done. "Sounds like the other two are on foot for a couple days, anyway." 

Yuna nodded. "Of course. But, if Lady Gina or Maester Seymour call you while you're waiting, please see to them and don't worry about us. We can take the S.S. Liki to Kilika, if we need to." 

"Sounds good!" 

" **We'll be landing shortly,** " Brother called back. " **We should be down by the time you get down to the ramp.** "

"Come on," Rikku said, waving towards Yuna and Kimahri. "We're almost landed." 

"Okay." Yuna gave a quick bow to Cid, then followed Rikku from the bridge, Kimahri following. 

There was a small welcoming party of three men and a woman awaiting them when they disembarked, all breathing hard, like they'd just run up from the village. They were all dressed in a hodgepodge of Crusader armour, with the one wearing the most complete set in the lead. They all carried guns, but they immediately lowered them upon seeing Yuna, and the one in the lead, who looked vaguely familiar to Rikku and whom Yuna clearly recognised, breathed, "Lady Yuna?" 

Yuna offered a smile that looked a little sad. "Sir Gatta. It's good to see you made it back to Besaid." 

The young man gave a tight nod, his mouth twisting with a parody of a smile. "Yeah. Decided the best thing for me was to keep Besaid safe, you know?" He motioned behind him at the group of three other people, one of whom was grinning widely at Yuna, while the other two had much smaller smiles. "Training up a new group of Crusaders." 

"Oh!" Rikku realised, finally figuring out where she'd seen him before. "You were at–"

Kimahri touched her shoulder and shook his head when she looked up at him. 

Rikku flushed and looked down at her feet. "Sorry." 

"It's fine," Gatta replied, though his voice cracked, showing it clearly wasn't fine. His people all shot him concerned looks behind his back, one of them biting her lip, as though she wanted to offer comfort, but knew it wouldn't be welcomed. 

Yuna cleared her throat and straightened. "Right. Sir Gatta, this is Dame Rikku, guardian of Lady Gina, and my cousin." 

Gatta's shaky smile vanished entirely, his eyes tracking over the empty space behind the three. "Wakka and Lulu?" he asked carefully. 

"They're in Bevelle, with Lady Gina," Yuna promised, and Gatta's whole body seemed to droop, relief coming off him in waves. "We decided to...divide and conquer, a bit," Yuna added. 

Gatta straightened again, his eyes tracking up, towards the airship behind them, but it was one of the men behind him who asked, "Divide and conquer, Lady Yuna?" 

"Yes." Yuna nodded. "Sir Tidus, Lady Gina's other guardian, came up with a way to destroy Sin–"

All four of the Crusaders let out shocked noises and eyes flickered between Yuna and Rikku, as though uncertain who was of greater interest. 

Yuna's faint smile brightened. "Yes, I know. But we need some help to do it." 

"We need as many people as can perform the sending as we can find!" Rikku burst in, barely resisting the urge to bounce in place. 

"The sending?" the female Crusader replied, before she, Gatta, and one of the males all looked at the other male. 

The Crusader under scrutiny hunched his shoulders slightly. "I'm trained," he admitted. 

"That's wonderful!" Yuna gushed, and the man looked grateful for her enthusiasm. "We're going to send Sin." 

"Send...Sin?" the other male Crusader asked, frowning. He traded confused looks with the sender. 

"Sin's body is made up of pyreflies, you know?" Rikku offered. "That's why, when you attack him, he drops fiends, even though there weren't any sign of them before." 

" _Oh_ ," Gatta breathed, his eyes gone wide. 

"But, you can't send fiends," the sender pointed out. "You've gotta hit them first, then they sort of...send themselves." 

Yuna nodded, looking vaguely uncertain herself. "I know, and I thought the same too, at first, but then it occurred to me that Sin's...body, it's not a fiend. It's... What does Tidus keep calling it? Armour?" 

Rikku gave an uncertain nod. "Yeah. There's..." She shook her head. "It's complicated." 

Yuna shot her a frown, but continued explaining, "When it's armour, it's the same as pyreflies over the Moonflow, or around the entrance to the Farplane. You know how they celebrate the Calm by sending on either bank of the Moonflow?" 

The Crusader who could send's eyes went wide. "I've heard about that! It sets all the pyreflies off, doesn't it? The only time the moon lilies aren't covered in pyreflies." 

Yuna nodded. "Yes. They all come back after a couple hours, but Sir Tidus and Lady Gina think it'll work." She glanced at Rikku, as did the four Crusaders, as though expecting she would fill in the holes that she'd just been uneasily dancing around. 

Rikku sighed and slumped. "There's a person, inside the armour, summoning..." She winced, unwilling to get into the truth of Tidus' existence and trying to think of a lie that wouldn't have them probing further. "...summoning something, I dunno. But, if we can get the armour out of the way, even for just a little bit, we can take care of–" She stopped herself, looking up at the disbelieving stares, aware that telling them that Yevon was inside of Sin might not turn out well. 

"There's a...person?" Yuna asked, her expression turning horrified. 

"Yeah. He–" Rikku swallowed, remembering Gina's matter-of-fact way of dropping the truth of where Sin had come from. "He lost control, never meant Sin to be so...horrible." 

"That must be _hell_ ," Gatta said, sounding as horrified as he and others looked. 

Rikku nodded, because no matter how Yevon felt about the uncontrolled destruction of his armour, he'd been forced to kill his own daughter, or at least a part of her. That– Rikku couldn't imagine what it would feel like, being unable to stop something you should have had control of from killing your own family, couldn't imagine living with the guilt after. 

Yuna took a deep breath and brought up her fist between them, her expression turning determined. "We're going to free him. We're going to stop Sin, for Spira _and_ that summoner." 

"Yeah!" the Crusaders all shouted. 

Rikku nodded, her throat tight. She wished Gina could be here, could see how these people were willing to help her dad, even without know who he was. 

"Let's get down to the temple!" Gatta ordered. "We've got to get the priests!" 

"And convince them all to get on the airship," Yuna added quietly enough that the Crusaders wouldn't hear her. 

Rikku grinned at her. "That'll be the best part," she insisted and Yuna covered her mouth to muffle a giggle.

-0-

The announcement of Seymour's pardon and the request for people capable of the sending had ended on a good note, with all of Bevelle cheered by the promise of a way to destroy Sin, and Kinoc invited Gina and her two borrowed guardians to meet with the warrior monks who had been trained in the sending. 

"Not everyone is capable, of course," Kinoc had said on the way to the gathering, "but when someone joins the warrior monks or the Crusaders, they're always tested. Some, when they find out, become summoners, but a lot of them stick it out as fighters, because they don't have the will to make the journey, or they're unfit for the life of a summoner. Those that stay, we make sure they're trained to perform the sending, because there's not always a summoner or priest around, especially when you're patrolling between Luca and Yevon-Djose Temple." 

"That makes sense," Gina had agreed. 

The gathering had gone well, and there'd only been a slight hesitance about doing the summoning from the airship, but they all got past it quickly enough. Though, Gina hadn't expected these men and women to have trouble with machina transport, not having seen how much machina was still being used in Bevelle. 

After, they'd been invited to dine with Kinoc and Kelk. The ronso maester had commented, over the meal, that there were two ronso capable of the sending, explaining, "It is in our blood as much as it is in the blood of the other races of Spira, but we have not had teachers before Yevon accepted us. It is not our way to sacrifice ourselves for anything, so summoning and sending, both, have been ever out of our reach, but it is a far better thing, knowing our brothers and sisters will not become the fiends we have learnt the ways of." 

Gina nodded. "There were ronso living in Zanarkand, during the war," she offered. "I know of only one who trained to be a summoner, and she had always been more inclined to hitting things with her spear, than to summon an aeon, no matter the level of danger." 

Kelk inclined his head. "Summoning and magic, these have never been the arts of the ronso, any more than they are the arts of the Al Bhed." 

"It would be a boring world, one wherein everyone had the same talents, I think," Gina offered. 

"And there's always blitzball," Wakka pointed out. "Magic and summoning aren't so good for that, you know." 

Lulu let out a sigh, while Kelk and Kinoc both laughed. 

Gina rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Sir Wakka, for that indispensable piece of wisdom." 

"It's _true_!" Wakka insisted. 

"Coming from the captain of the Aurochs, I'm not sure how much weight it carries," Kinoc commented. 

"We got a win this time!" Wakka complained. 

"This is true," Kelk agreed, a rumble of laughter in his voice. "And it is also true that the Fangs have only defeated the Goers five times since they joined the league almost forty years ago." 

"It's because they have the stadium," Wakka muttered. "Hard to practise blitzball moves in the ocean." 

"Hard to practise blitzball moves on a mountain," Lulu pointed out drily, and Kelk chuckled. 

"Oh, yeah. That too," Wakka agreed, somewhat shamefaced. 

The blitzball talk got them through the rest of the meal – Gina would never have guessed the two maesters were such avid fans, but it didn't surprise her – and they parted on good terms, save some half-joking ribbing. A couple of acolytes showed Gina, Lulu, and Wakka to rooms they'd been lent for the night, and they traded goodnights before all turning in, intending to head out for the Calm Lands first thing in the morning. 

In her room, however, Gina found a mostly-translucent boy in a purple robe awaiting her, floating over her bed. "You're Bevelle's fayth," she remembered, setting her travel pack down next to the door. 

The fayth inclined his head. "Yes." 

"I wasn't aware fayth could project so far from their crystals," Gina offered. 

The fayth inclined his head again. "It is difficult. Will you come to me?" 

"Tonight?" 

"Please." 

"Of course," Gina agreed, and slipped from her room as the fayth vanished. 

She didn't bother collecting her borrowed guardians, safe in the palace, and seeing no reason to drag them down to the chamber just so they could wait in the antechamber. No one stopped her on her way and, when she stepped on the glowing platform in the trials, it brought her directly to the antechamber, without her having to run through the trials again. 

When she stepped into the fayth's chamber, the decorative door sliding quietly shut behind her, she found the fayth awaiting her. "You can affect the trials," she assumed. 

The fayth shrugged. "It is not hard, when they're built around so much machina." 

"No, I don't expect that would be of particular difficulty for you," Gina admitted, sitting before the crystal. "What can I do for you, Bahamut?" 

"It's about Tidus," the fayth admitted. 

Gina couldn't keep herself from tensing. "He'll vanish when we defeat Papa, I know." 

The fayth shook his head. "We don't know," he admitted, and Gina narrowed her eyes. "He was touched by Sin – as you were – by the only being that can bridge the world he'd inhabited and this one. He's changed, some, as his father did. But we don't know how, or what will happen if there is no one to dream him." 

Gina shook her head. "How does that help in finding a way to keep him alive? Keep him _here_?" Because she didn't want to lose Tidus, _couldn't_ lose another guardian to Sin, for Spira's sake. But she couldn't force her father to continue his cursed existence, either. 

The fayth looked down, as though ashamed. "It doesn't, but it does." He shook his head again and peeked out at her from under his hood. "Anima thinks she has a solution. Maybe. Ask her. Take Tidus and Seymour. And Yuna. She can help." 

"Yuna?" Gina repeated, confused, but the fayth had already vanished back into his crystal. 

Gina closed her eyes, taking a chance in the silence to centre herself, to sort through the thoughts the fayth had brought forth. She couldn't begin to guess what use Yuna would be – wasn't even sure how to go about informing the younger summoner of the truth, if Tidus would want her to know – but she could guess why Seymour would be necessary, given it was _his_ mother, and Tidus would deserve to know what was going on. But, Yuna? 

"Forget it," she ordered herself, the words echoing slightly in the empty reaches of the chamber. "Think about it later. For now, bed. You have an early start in the morning, Yunalesca, and it's not fair to torment Lulu and Wakka by being grumpy. Even if Rikku and Tidus _would_ approve of tormenting Wakka." 

As she left, Gina could have sworn she heard a quiet giggle coming from the crystal behind her.

.


	12. Stepped Into a Cruel World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is full of tears and I really cannot explain how that happened. I'm sorry.
> 
> Honesty time: I finished this chapter about two weeks ago, but between packing up to go home after two weeks catsitting, and then seeing my mum off for her work trip, I completely forgot to post it. Also forgot to work on the next chapter, so I'm gonna go get on that. Sorry for the delay, minna-san!!  
> Related: This chapter has actually had a second read-through. XD

They arrived at Kilika just before sunset, and Yuna couldn't help but compare this visit to her last one: There was a certain lack of destruction, which was nice, and the group that came to meet them as they disembarked from the airship was made up of more hodgepodge Crusaders, rather than the crowds of villagers hoping to find out their family aboard the S.S. Liki had survived, or inform those survivors that they'd lost someone. 

These Crusaders didn't lower their guns at the sight of Yuna, unlike Gatta and his trainees, but they didn't start shooting, either, which wasn't quite the best possible outcome, but she'd take it. 

Rikku took the lead, unflinching when the five guns focussed on her. "I'd like to see Elder Kichirou," she announced, no sign of the bubbly girl Yuna had come to know over the course of their friendship. (Of course, the more she discovered about Lady Gina – _High Summoner Yunalesca_ – and Sin, the less she realised she knew about _anything_.)

The Crusaders traded uncertain looks, then the one in the lead nodded and another one ran off into the village. "He'll be fetched. Who are you?" 

"Rikku, guardian of Summoner Gina. This is Summoner Yuna, my cousin, and her guardian, Sir Kimahri." At the mention of a summoner, the guns finally lowered, but there was still a very obvious air of hostility aimed at the Al Bhed girl in the front, which was as abhorrent to Yuna as it was expected. 

"Dame Rikku?" an elderly voice called, and everyone turned to find an older man hurrying towards them, a couple of other people and the Crusader sent off to fetch him, trailing behind him. 

"Hey, Kichirou!" Rikku called, jumping and waving, back to her bubbly self. It was almost a relief, even if Yuna was a little thrown by the rapid change. 

"You know this girl, Elder?" the lead Crusader requested as the elder reached the group. 

"I do. She and her fellow guardian, Sir Tidus, were the ones who warned us about Sin," he agreed, and the Crusaders all nodded in understanding, turning more welcoming gazes on Rikku. "But, Rikku, where _is_ Tidus?" the elder asked, looking over Yuna and Kimahri as if they were just part of the scenery. 

"Tidus is in Macalania," Rikku offered, "and Gina is in Bevelle. We came to visit the priests up in the temple, ask for their help." 

"Oh!" Yuna stepped forward, touching Rikku's shoulder gently and focussing on the Crusaders. "Apologies. Do you have anyone in your group capable of performing the sending?" 

"The sending?" the leader repeated, before glancing at one of the two women in his squad. "Sora and I both can." 

"We need your help, then," Rikku offered, everything about her brightening. Yuna could feel her quivering under her hand, as though she was barely stopping herself from jumping in place or something equally energetic, and she really did prefer this side of her cousin, if only because it made it easier for her to smile, herself. 

"We think we found a way to defeat Sin," Yuna continued, "and we need the help of everyone in Spira who's trained in the sending to do it." 

The female Crusader that had been pointed out covered her mouth and whispered, "Really?" 

"Really really!" Rikku agreed, grinning so wide, Yuna thought it had to hurt. 

"We won't know until we try," Yuna cautioned, "but it's worth trying, right? And this way, no one has to die." 

"Sin will kill anyone who gets close enough to try," one of the villagers pointed out, tone cold. 

"Only if it can reach airship," Kimahri intoned, and everyone looked up at the massive machina glowing in the final rays of the sun at the end of the dock. 

"We're going to have to get on that?" the Crusader leader requested, looking uncertain. 

"It's perfectly safe!" Rikku insisted, looking somewhere between incensed and gleeful. 

Yuna had already learnt, in Besaid, that Rikku's idea of assurances were not very...reassuring, especially since she so enjoyed the reactions of non-Al Bhed around any form of machina. So she stepped past her cousin and placed a careful hand over where the Crusader's hands were wrapped around the barrel of his gun. "Do you want to destroy Sin?" she asked. 

The Crusader met her eyes and gave a firm nod. "That's all I want," he admitted. 

Yuna nodded back. "This is our only chance, this airship. Maybe it's against the teachings, and maybe we don't really know how it works, but isn't the danger worth it?" 

"That's what we said, at Operation Mi'ihen," the Crusader replied, sounding so tired, so broken, and Yuna knew that feeling, had carried a part of it with her since looking out over the ruins of that battlefield. 

"I was at Operation Mi'ihen," Yuna admitted, and the Crusader's eyes widened, something that might have been recognition lighting his eyes. "It was terrible, yes, but that doesn't mean it was the wrong thing to do," she continued, remembering what Lady Gina had said before they'd been let past the gate, what Maester Seymour had said once they were past it. "I think that everyone deserves the chance to fight, to face Sin with whatever weapons they have at their disposal. Yevon–" Her breath caught and she had to clear her throat, before raising her voice to declare, "Yevon isn't always right." 

"Sacrilege!" someone shouted. 

Yuna shook her head and withdrew her hands against her breasts, clasping them together like a too-violent prayer. "Then I will be sacrilegious," she replied as Rikku and Kimahri came to stand at her shoulders, twin pillars of support that helped give her the courage to say, "I have spoken to High Summoner Yunalesca, and she says the Final Summoning isn't the way, that we have to fight to destroy Sin, all of us. Hume and Al Bhed and ronso and guado, all of us together." 

Yunalesca's name, as Yuna had known it would, had a particular effect on the crowd, draining their anger in seconds. Confusion made people look to their neighbours, while others looked between Yuna and her two guardians, not a one of them full-hume. 

Yuna took a step forward, away from her pillars of support, and held out her hands towards the two Crusaders who could perform the sending. "Will you fight?" 

They traded looks, then stepped forward in sync, each taking one of her hands. "With all we are," the leader agreed, and there was a glint of determination in his eyes that Yuna felt burning in her own chest. It had burned away so much of her sorrow, all her regrets and uncertainties, and she couldn't be anything but grateful to see it spreading to others. 

The elder, Kichirou, cleared his throat and stepped forward. "You always bring such excitement when you visit, Dame Rikku," he commented, and the way his gaze went between Yuna and Rikku, she knew she was being included in that remark. She ducked her head, the closest to an apology that she would allow herself, and the elder chuckled. "Please, won't you three share the evening meal with me and sleep here overnight? The forest is treacherous at night; best to wait until morning to travel to the temple." 

Yuna glanced back towards Rikku and Kimahri. Kimahri nodded, while Rikku grinned, and Yuna turned back to the elder with a grateful smile. "We welcome your offer. Also, uhm, there's two priests and a Crusader we picked up in Besaid who might welcome a chance to sleep somewhere other than the airship, if that's not a problem?" she added a bit helplessly, because while she and her party hadn't had trouble sleeping on the airship that first time, exhausted as they were from traversing Mt Gagazet, their recent additions had clearly been far too fresh to blindly trust their safety, even when the airship was intending to remain at dock overnight. 

Kichirou wasn't the only one to laugh, and others in the gathered crowd were quick to offer sleeping arrangements for the two priests, while the leader of the Crusaders wasted no time in offering up a bed for their visiting fellow. So Rikku called up to the airship and had the three guests sent out, and everyone dispersed to their various lodgings, Yuna's party following Kichirou. 

Dinner was filled with many stories of their travels, and Yuna got to hear about Home and the Yevon-directed attack on it for the first time. She couldn't meet her cousin's eyes for a long time after that story, ashamed at the actions of the order she'd spent her life following. 

"Yunie," Rikku said when they settled into the room they'd been given for the night, "it's not your fault, what happened in Bikanel. You were already on to the Calm Lands by then, I think." 

"But I _believed_ them," Yuna whispered. "I–"

"You'd never have agreed to send people to destroy Home," Rikku interrupted, so very certain. "No matter what they said about their reasons, you'd never have agreed with that. You can't blame yourself for their actions. That's on them." 

"I still believed in them, Rikku. About the evils of machina, how the Final Summoning was–" Yuna squeezed her eyes shut against tears, tried to grab for that determination that had kept her going for so long. But now, in this dark room, with only her cousin to hear her fall apart, she was what she had always been: a seventeen-year-old girl who had spent half her life preparing to walk to her own death with arms spread wide. "I believed–"

Arms wrapped around her, small and yet strong, stronger than Yuna had ever felt, herself. "Everyone needs something to believe," Rikku whispered, and her voice cracked, as though she'd been too-long carrying as heavy a burden as Yuna now found weighing down her own heart. "There's nothing wrong with letting yourself be comforted by what others say, lies or not. That's okay. We all need lies, sometimes, because the truth–" Rikku's arms tightened around Yuna, as though she needed something to cling to as much as Yuna needed the comfort of the hug. "The truth is ugly," she whispered, and there was something in her voice, some dark promise of things Yuna still didn't know, wasn't certain she _wanted_ to know. 

"Tell me," she requested, because she was beginning to learn what it meant to truly be brave. 

So Rikku told her about Yu Yevon, about how a high summoner's guardian was sacrificed to become the Final Aeon, how that guardian became a part of Sin. She explained how Lady Gina had been kept safe in Sin, a part of her, and how Rikku had found her and Tidus in the ruins of Baaj Temple, both so out of place, searching for answers to the simplest things. 

"And Tidus?" Yuna had to ask when Rikku sounded like she was done. 

But Rikku shook her head, a motion barely noticeable in the darkness of their room. "That's not my story to tell," she replied, and she sounded so broken, that Yuna wondered if her cousin was keeping quiet for Tidus, or because she couldn't bear to voice whatever dark secrets he hid behind his teasing smiles and jokes at another's expense. 

Yuna let it go, because she was tired and sick at heart. "Bed?" she suggested, and Rikku let out a breath that spoke of relief. 

"Yeah," she said, and they retreated to their own beds. "Good night, Yunie." 

Yuna stared down at the shadows of her hands in the darkness. "Thank you," she heard herself replying, and Rikku shifted across the room. "Good night." 

It was a long time before Yuna actually managed to fall asleep. 

-0-

They'd reached the Al Bhed shop on the edge of Macalania Lake just after sunset. Rather than going blindly into what would almost certainly be an unfriendly welcome – Tidus was about ninety-eight percent certain that they'd beat whatever update would be coming from Bevelle, given how brief their stay in Guadosalam had been, and both Auron and Seymour had seemed inclined to agree – they'd bunked for the night in the empty inn. The staff seemed grateful for the visitors, and were all too happy to paint a grim picture of how the temple was fairing, with their high priest declared a traitor. 

"Word from the Al Bhed is he's not," the woman added quietly to Tidus, eyeing where Seymour and the two guado guards were speaking quietly, having left it to Tidus to gather any rumours. 

Tidus nodded to himself; that explained why they hadn't been turned away at the door. "The way I see it, 'traitor' is Bevelle-speak for 'he and the Grand Maester had a disagreement'," he allowed drily. 

The woman snorted and straightened. "Good point. What'd they argue over, the nutritional benefits of chocobo meat?" 

Tidus choked on a laugh and covered his face, because he was near certain that Mika couldn't care less about nutrition, being unsent. 

"Tidus?" Seymour called. 

Tidus shook his head. "I wasn't privy to the argument," he offered to the shop keep before walking over to the group of guado. "Hey." 

The two guards inclined their heads to him respectfully, while Seymour gave him a quick glance-over. "Something amusing?" 

"Passing thought," Tidus replied, shaking his head. "Rooms are settled for the night, three to share amongst us five. If Auron never comes back in," he continued, turning to the two guards and trying not to scowl at the thought of his mentor, "you're free to each take a room to yourself. I'm not, honestly, certain he needs sleep." 

"I expect he needs some," Seymour offered, shaking his head. "Though that may just be a ploy for appearances' sake. You could always go ask him." 

Tidus did scowl then, thinking back to the sphere Auron had derailed them to pick up with a message from Jecht. "I'd sooner push him through that hole in the lake," he muttered. 

Seymour chuckled and caught his hand. "I suspect he'd simply come back," he pointed out. 

"You could always send him?" Tidus suggested, and the two guado guards had to muffle their amusement with their hands. 

"I do believe Lady Yuna would never forgive me," Seymour replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Shun," he said to one of the guards, "go find Sir Auron and ask after his preferred sleeping arrangements for the night." 

The guard stood and gave a quick bow. "Lord Seymour," he agreed before leaving the inn to hunt down the missing guardian. 

Seymour stood himself and nodded to the remaining guard. "I believe we'll turn in for the night." 

"Before Auron comes back in and I give in to the urge to–" Tidus started muttering, before Seymour somewhat absently covered his mouth with his free hand. 

The guard snorted. "Of course. I will remind you, Lord Seymour, not to leave for the temple without us in the morning." 

Seymour scoffed, the picture of offence. 

Tidus pulled his lover's hand from his mouth. "I'll be sure to wake you," he promised, though he honestly doubted Seymour would try leaving without their protection detail. 

The guard nodded. "Very well. Enjoy your rest, Lord Seymour, Sir Tidus." 

With that parting, Seymour followed Tidus to the borrowed room and they quickly set about taking advantage of the first moment they'd had alone since before they'd dropped Gina at Bevelle. 

But Tidus, when they both finally settled down to sleep, found he couldn't. Jecht's words kept replaying in his mind: _"Anyways... I believe in you. Be good."_ And he just... 

"Fathers," Seymour murmured, likely warned by Tidus' restless motions as to the train of his thoughts, "are wretched things." 

Tidus turned from where he'd been staring blindly into the dark room and pressed his face against Seymour's chest. "I hate him so, so..." 

"I know," Seymour whispered, and his arms wrapped tight around Tidus. 

Tidus knew that Seymour _did_ know. Out of everyone he'd met in Spira, the half-guado was probably the only one who had more than an inkling of how Tidus felt. Even Auron, who had raised him, seemed to care more for Jecht's feelings than he did Tidus'. "Did Jyscal ever–"

"Apologise?" Seymour suggested, even though the message Jecht had left barely counted as an apology. 

"Yeah." 

Seymour sighed. "He made...an attempt," he offered, so quietly, the darkness seemed almost to swallow the words. "He said he'd never meant Mother to die, that he should have been more concerned for her health. But that was–"

"Not an apology," Tidus finished. 

"No," Seymour agreed, sounding as weary as Tidus felt. 

They were both quiet for a long moment, bound together by their shared dislike of their fathers. 

Finally, Seymour admitted, "I killed him, when he turned to leave. If he'd apologised..." His arms tightened around Tidus. 

"You'd still have killed him," Tidus murmured, unbothered by that simple fact. 

"But not right then." 

Tidus nodded. 

"If Jecht hadn't become Sin..." Seymour started before trailing off. 

Tidus sighed, trying to imagine a world where his father was still alive, where he'd come back to Zanarkand, or had met them in Luca or somewhere along Mi'ihen. He shook his head. "I wouldn't kill him," he decided, "but I wouldn't feel bad about destroying Sin, either. Not on his account." 

Seymour's arms tightened around Tidus. 

"I'm sor–" Tidus started, because he knew exactly where his lover's mind had just gone, because his own had gone the same way: He was going to vanish soon. 

"Stop," Seymour ordered, and his tone was that of a maester, of a man used to being obeyed. "You won't–" His voice broke and he fell silent. 

"I love you," Tidus whispered, because he needed to, because they'd just been talking about the things their fathers had never said, the things they'd needed to hear. "I'm sorry." 

_'I wish I were more selfish, I wish I could put you above everyone else in Spira, I wish I could stay with you forever. I wish I was less my father's son, less inclined to "play to the crowd".'_

"I won't let you go," Seymour swore, and his voice shook, like he knew as well as Tidus did that they were out of time, that there were no more solutions; no magic in Spira could keep Tidus around once Sin was gone. 

Tidus opened his eyes and stared at Seymour's darkened chest, not even pretending to stop the tears that dripped from his eyes. Jecht could call him a cry baby a thousand times over; Tidus had a right to these tears. 

And, from the growing damp patch on his scalp, under where Seymour had rested his cheek, he wasn't alone in his misery. 

-0-

As Tidus had expected, Seymour had been perfectly content to wait for the two guado guards to be up and ready to go, rather than just up and leaving. 

"Has he ever run off without guards?" Tidus asked once they'd started out. The night had eased some of his ire towards Auron, but he still figured it was better to have a buffer between himself and his mentor while walking next to that extremely tempting hole. (And, no, he really didn't care that his irritation was misplaced in many regards; Auron had pushed things and Jecht wasn't here to suffer his share.) 

"Lord Seymour?" the guard on his right – Tidus was pretty sure she was named Kaoru – clarified. 

"Yeah." 

The two guards eyed each other over Tidus' head for a moment, having some sort of silent conversation. Tidus rolled his eyes at them and resigned himself to waiting them out. He could have asked Seymour, and he might even have got the truth, but a part of him wanted to get to know his lover's people while he still had the chance. 

"When he was a child," Shun, the guard Seymour had sent out after Auron the night before, offered carefully, "I have heard, he was known to vanish." 

Tidus considered that for a moment, remembering that Seymour had said he'd grown up in the ruined temple that Tidus and Gina had first met in. "In – what's it called again – Baaj Temple? Those ruins? Yeah, I expect there'd be lots of hiding places for a kid, there." 

The guards traded looks again. "They were not so very ruined at first," Kaoru replied. "Before Lord Seymour's mother...died, they were much grander." 

Tidus remembered the water-logged flowers they'd shifted through, trying to find something dry to burn in the old fire pit, the remainder of colourful paint hidden from water damage under fallen masonry, the ruins of wooden furniture with beautifully carved designs, and he nodded sadly. "I don't expect he was much of a mind to care about their home after she sacrificed herself." 

"She... Aimi didn't expect either of them would return," Kaoru offered carefully. 

Tidus took a deep breath, forced himself to focus on the revelation of Seymour's mum's name, rather than on how badly _both_ of his parents had set the stage for Seymour's particular brand of twisted. "Her name was Aimi?" he asked. 

"You didn't know?" Shun replied. 

Tidus shook his head. "I never asked," he admitted, "and Seymour doesn't tend to use her name, not like he does with his dad." He sighed while the two guado traded looks again. "I wouldn't have known Yuna's mom's name either, you know, if it weren't for Rikku mentioning it a couple times. For all the press – bad or good – that Seymour and Yuna and their dad's get for being interracial, Spira seems to forget it takes two people to make a child." 

Kaoru let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like it was masking a laugh. "Well said, Sir Tidus." 

Tidus pressed his lips together tightly, thinking of his own mum and how she'd always been shoved into the shadows. Tidus had always been Jecht's kid, had always had Jecht's talent, had always suffered because Jecht had died. No one had cared that his mum had raised him, that she'd been half the reason he'd stuck with blitzball when he no longer had a father to best, that her death had hit him far harder than Jecht's had. 

"Famous fathers," he heard himself muttering, " _suck_." Then he hurried forward to meet a fiend that had poked its head around the bend, grateful for something to focus his irritation on. 

He ended up leading the group with Auron for most of the trip across the icy paths, Seymour behind them and the two guado watching their backs. Auron was silent, save for calling out warnings when a fiend showed up, and Tidus appreciated the silence, even as a part of him waited for more 'wisdom'. 

There was a priest waiting outside the doors of the temple when they arrived, as there had been during Tidus' last visit, and while he glanced right over Auron and Tidus without any reaction, he tensed upon seeing Seymour. "Lord Seymour," he called, and there was a well of poorly suppressed hostility in his tone. 

Seymour stepped forward, stopped from taking the lead by Tidus and Auron's refusal to get out of his way. He let out a quiet sigh, but didn't force the issue, instead offering, "Father Daichi." 

The priest's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he allowed a perfunctory bow. "We received word just this morning that there was an...error, in the declaration of your being a traitor." 

"Ah." Seymour let out a quiet hum. "Please, speak your mind." 

The priest straightened, his disgust obvious. "I know you, Seymour," he said, and the two guado guards behind Seymour let out disapproving noises at the lack of title. "I know Lord Jyscal died while he was visiting you here. If ever there was a misspoken decree from Bevelle, it was this retraction." 

"I see," Seymour murmured, and he didn't sound even passingly bothered by the hostility. "And if it is true, that my father died by my hand? What will you do?" 

The priest looked over the gathered group: Tidus with his sword in hand, Auron with his unmoving stare, Seymour with that faintly mocking smile Tidus knew he was wearing, the two guado with the threatening air that Tidus could feel without seeing their expressions. "Nothing," the priest admitted, looking away. 

"We're here for those who can perform the sending," Auron announced into the following silence. 

The priest focussed on Auron, clearly grateful to have someone neutral to answer to. "For destroying Sin, we have heard," he admitted, and Tidus couldn't resist an admiring whistle at how ahead of the game Gina was. "They are preparing to travel to Bevelle now." 

"Then we'll leave them to it," Auron decided before turning and motioning that the guado should lead the way from the temple. 

At the gate separating the rather more treacherous ice path to the temple from the ravine leading to the Al Bhed shop, they stopped to regroup. 

"I suppose we should head for Djose, now," Tidus offered. 

"We'll have to call the airship," Seymour replied. "I cannot travel back through Guadosalam." 

"The guard will not stop you," Shun insisted. 

Seymour shook his head, and Auron murmured, "Better not to further stir already restless waters." 

Tidus snorted and looked out over the ravine. "Whatever. We'll have to go back to where the hole is to have enough room for the airship to manoeuvre, so we might as well head out, and I can call Cid on the way. If we beat them, we can take shelter in the shop." 

"Then let us head out," Seymour decided, and they left the minor protection of the gate. 

Tidus fell back to walk with Seymour, leaving Auron to handling any incoming fiends at the head of their group, and pulled out the communicator Cid had passed him before they'd got off at the Moonflow. "Yoo-hoo!" he called into it. 

There was a moment of silence over the radio, then Cid replied, _"Fahrenheit here. What do you need, Tidus?"_

"We're about two hours out from the travel agency at Lake Macalania. Think you can pick us up there and drop us at Djose Temple?" 

"Yevon-Djose Temple," Seymour corrected quietly. 

Tidus rolled his eyes. 

Cid chuckled. _"We're waiting to ferry Rikku and Yuna and whoever they pull from Kilika over to Luca, then we'll come pick you up."_

"Why Luca?" Tidus asked. "There's not a temple there." 

"Some summoners who gave up their pilgrimage have settled there, away from Bevelle's judgement," Seymour offered. 

_"That, and we've been picking up Crusaders who've learnt the sending. One of the ones here on Kilika suggested asking at Luca and checking along the Mi'ihen Highroad,"_ Cid explained. 

"I had not thought of the Crusaders," Seymour said to himself, shaking his head. 

Tidus nodded. "Auron suggested having gathering points in Luca and Bevelle, so the airship wasn't getting more and more crowded as we picked up people." 

Cid chuckled again. _"The Yevonites will appreciate that; had to unload the lot from Besaid at Kilika overnight, on account of their nerves."_

Tidus snickered. "I really can't wait to see all of them on board." 

_" **They will be more distracted with** Sin **, I think,** "_ Brother called, his voice distant over the radio. 

_"Either way,"_ Cid said loudly, and Tidus could imagine the look he would be throwing Brother right then, _"I'll pass on the message. We should get to the travel agency by dark, at the latest, so don't get too settled in."_

"Yes, I'm beginning to see where Rikku gets it," Tidus offered, and Cid guffawed before cutting the connection on his end. "I guess that means we don't have to rush?" he said to Seymour. 

The half-guado nodded up to where Auron was setting their pace. "I don't believe Sir Auron is aware of that." 

"Pretty sure he wouldn't care, even if he did," Tidus muttered before leaving his lover to catch up with Auron, and maybe slow him down. 

-0-

When they got to Luca, the four priests and three Crusaders were so very happy to offload. "Leave our compatriots to us," the Crusader leader from Kilika suggested to Yuna, Rikku, and Kimahri. 

The priests, likewise, offered to send out the word for ex-summoners and members of the Yevon clergy who had training in the sending and were residing in or near Luca. 

"So, where does that leave us?" Yuna asked once the two other groups had left, the airship already long gone to pick up Maester Seymour, Tidus, and Auron. 

"Well," Rikku started, looking past the buildings of the city, towards the stairs up to the Highroad, "we could do our part to collect anyone travelling, maybe meet up with Tidus and them in Djose?" 

"Long trip," Kimahri reminded them solemnly. 

"Not if we take chocobos!" Rikku insisted, grinning widely. 

"It's better than standing around, waiting for Uncle Cid to come pick us up again," Yuna admitted. 

"What are we waiting for?!" Rikku shouted, before hurrying off into the city. 

Yuna chased after her with a laugh, leaving Kimahri to bring up the rear with a resigned sound. 

-0-

When Gina, Lulu, and Wakka entered Remiem Temple – their guide from Bevelle already having left to take word to the ronso about needing those capable of the sending – they found a woman dressed in shades of green awaiting them in the centre of the room. She stared at Gina for a long moment, eyes going wide, then sank to her knees, breathing, "Lady Yunalesca." 

Gina carefully stepped forward, uncertain what to make of this woman who inhabited the abandoned temple. "I prefer Gina, please," she requested, because there would always be too much attached to her birth name for her to be comfortable with it, any more. (And she could only ever be grateful to Tidus for suggesting she pick an alternative name, something that had none of that thousand years' worth of history, didn't recall stolen memories of haunting the lonely stadium in Zanarkand, waiting for some unknowing summoner to come and repeat her greatest mistake.) 

The woman looked up at her, her eyes full of worship enough to power all of Bevelle for decades. "Lady Gina," she replied. "I am Belgemine, a summoner who–" she swallowed loud enough to be audible across the distance between them "–failed." And pyreflies began to leak from her form. 

Lulu and Wakka let out quiet noises of regret behind her, even as Gina cleared the space between them and knelt before the fallen summoner. "Greetings, Lady Belgemine," she offered quietly, and the unsent smiled. "What has you hiding out in this forgotten temple?" 

"I am not always here," Belgemine offered as she got her form back under control. She nodded towards the two guardians who had held back. "Those are the guardians of Lady Yuna, High Summoner Braska's daughter, are they not?" 

"They are," Gina agreed. "You've met before?" 

Lulu's hair pieces jingled, warning of her approach, and she offered, "We've met Lady Belgemine a few times. She always challenges Yuna to a match of aeons." 

"A friendly challenge, to help her train," Belgemine added. 

Gina nodded. "In Zanarkand, during the war, we would often fight each other. It helps you learn the strengths and weaknesses of two different aeons at the same time, and shows where to improve your technique in a friendly setting." 

Belgemine ducked her head. "There is writing about that, in the records kept in the Palace of St. Bevelle. I read them during my training there, and when I died during my journey, I decided the best thing I could do, was serve that purpose for other summoners, so they might survive where I did not." She shook her head and looked towards Lulu and Wakka, both of whom had come to stand behind Gina. "I had expected Lady Yuna to be my next visitor." 

"Right after you left," Wakka offered, tone careful, "we got word of things going wrong in Bevelle, so Yuna said she just wanted to push on. She hoped–"

"That bringing the Calm would ease the people," Belgemine guessed, nodding. "Was she not right?" 

"Thing is..." Wakka cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"I met them in Zanarkand," Gina offered, saving Wakka from having to rehash the truth she knew he was still uncomfortable with. "The Final Aeon of Zanarkand was never a solution, simply a stop-gap, so we're looking into another way." 

"Such can exist?" Belgemine whispered, and there was so much hope in her words. 

Gina nodded. "I believe so, and Lady Yuna has come to agree with me. She is to the south, gathering allies on the islands, while Sir Wakka, Dame Lulu, and I are seeing to Bevelle. I was told of Remiem Temple by a maester and thought to pay my respects to the fayth, while the Yevon clergy use their long reach to manage their neighbours." She quirked her lips with a mocking smile. "It's seems a bit lazy, I guess, to leave the grunt work to others, but only fools refuse help when it is given." 

Belgemine smiled at that. "Yes. And...may I serve?" 

Gina shook her head, her mouth twisting down. "No, though I wish I could tell you otherwise. We intend to perform a mass-sending upon Sin, for his body is made up of pyreflies. Were you to attempt to join in the dance..." 

Belgemine stared down at her hands for a long moment, leaving a heavy silence between them. Gina heard Wakka shifting behind her, restless, and Lulu lightly smacking him to make him stop, but none of them interrupted the unsent summoner. 

Finally Belgemine looked up, her eyes bright with the fire of determination that seemed to burn in everyone capable of the sending that Gina had spoken to after they'd heard Tidus' idea. "To leave this world while working to end the suffering of Spira, that is the very thing I once gave my all for. I'd resigned myself to only ever serving as a teacher to others seeking that same glory, but to have that chance again... Lady Gina, I do not know how much use I might be in Spira's greatest dance, but I would be honoured if you would allow me to take what steps I am able." 

Gina offered a hand to Belgemine, smiling gratefully. "Lady Belgemine, it would be an honour to have you send by my side, and I am certain Lady Yuna would say the same, were she here." 

"Thank you," Belgemine whispered, clasping Gina's hand in her own. 

Gina inclined her head, then carefully got to her feet, with a little help from Lulu. Wakka politely offered Belgemine assistance rising, and she took it with a smile. 

"Now," Gina said, looking towards the door on the far end of the cavernous room, where she could sense a fayth lay, "it seems I've one more ally to gather here." 

"I expect they will be most agreeable," Belgemine replied with a smile. 

Gina nodded and left the two guardians and the other summoner to amuse themselves while she communed with the fayth. 

The Magus Sisters – Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy – were quite willing to join with her, Sandy saying, "We were raised on the stories of your glorious battle with Sin; to fight at your side would be the dream we could never have hoped for." 

Talk of dreams reminded Gina of Tidus and the talk she'd had with Bahamut's fayth. It was a fight to keep from frowning when she left the fayth's room, and it was clear she'd failed when Lulu called, "Lady Gina?" 

Gina shook her head, wishing the action would shake away her troubling thoughts, too. "A passing thought, don't mind me." She forced a smile for her gathered audience. "You said something about an Al Bhed travel agency in the centre of the Calm Lands?" 

"Yeah?" Wakka replied, looking uncertain. "What about it?" 

"Our guide did say we'd have to jump down into the plateau and go the long way back to the entrance to the northern part of Macalania Woods," Lulu realised. "It wouldn't be that far out of our way to stop by the travel agency and pass on the news to them." 

Gina nodded. "We left Lord Isaaru and Lady Dona in Bevelle when we left for Zanarkand, both needing to backtrack a bit; there is a possibility we may run into one or both of them around the travel agency." 

"Oh, yeah, I suppose it's worth a try, then?" Wakka agreed. 

"I'm afraid we don't have an extra chocobo," Lulu offered to Belgemine. 

The unsent summoner inclined her head. "There are many chocobos that live on this side of the ravine, taking shelter under the temple during the rare storm; it will not be difficult to gather one." 

"Wonderful. Shall we head out, then?" Gina suggested and they left together.

.


End file.
